Facing the Darkness part 1
by lunerwerewolf
Summary: Conrad really can't believe this is happening. he's lived through a lot seen a lot, and just when everything seems to be going perfectly this happens. warning N/C
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Facing the Night alone

Conrad Weller awoke with a start. It took him a few moments longer than usual to get himself back under control. He'd had that nightmare again… the same one he'd been having multiple times almost every night for the past 17 months.

Great One but he hated this.

He shifted slightly, in a vain attempt to get comfortable and alleviate the pain in his lower back. Not an easy thing to do when one was less than a month away from giving birth to their first child. Beside him his Husband shifted, the well muscled arm slung across his hips tightening slightly around him. Conrad smiled, his husband was a great man and he loved him dearly, but the restraining arm was making him uncomfortable.

Damned nightmares!

Damned Aisen.

Damned memories!

He sighed, between remembered nightmares, the pain in his lower back and the utterly ridiculous craving for Almond Pocky and pineapple (of all things) he wasn't going to get back to sleep any time soon. His husband's hand resting lightly across the swollen mound of his stomach was going to make it difficult to escape without waking the man. Carefully he lifted the man's hand with its gleaming gold ring, and slid out of bed. Deftly he pulled the covers up around his sleeping mate and positioned the man's hand neatly on his pillow. He smiled slightly, watching as his husband cuddled up to his pillow in the absence of his warmth.

Conrad's stomach rolled as soon he stood up, and it was a struggle to keep anything down.

Forget the Pocky, he was going to get himself a cup of tea! His decision made, he … waddled (for lack of a better term) into their living room, his stomach and his unborn child protesting the slight walk and the rigors of remaining vertical. It was times like this when he hated being pregnant.

Hated Aisen for doing this to him.

Hated that in the course of one night he'd completely lost his control over the course of his life.

He closed his eyes briefly, ignored the pain in his back, and leaned into the wall for support. It took a moment but the pain soon passed, he didn't think anything of it, he wasn't 'due' for another month. He'd been experiencing these little spasms of pain for the past month – but Gisela informed him that they were normal – particularly for his first pregnancy. With a sigh he continued on, bound for the little bar by the window in his living room and eventually his couch.

It took him a moment to gather the supplies for his tea but soon he'd mixed together the peppermint, lavender and chamomile leaves and had the tea steeping. Another twinge as he was adding honey to his drink made him groan, he didn't think he could do this ever again – he simply wasn't strong enough.

This pregnancy had been very difficult. So far it was shaping out to be 18 months of hell!

Finally he made it to his couch and sat down. Shifting the overstuffed pillows around so that they cradled his back – it was here away from his husband's tender loving embrace that his mind wandered. He couldn't help it, usually all he wanted was for his child to be born safe and healthy. Normally he didn't care what it looked like or which parent its looks favored. However, here in the dark night, when his husband wasn't there to rescue him from such thoughts – he hoped the child looked exactly like he did.

It wasn't his Vanity.

Really it wasn't.

Simply that it would be much easier to pass the child off as his husband's if it looked nothing like its father. Part of him never wanted the child to know that his husband wasn't its sire, but the practical part of his mind knew that sooner or later the truth would come out. It always did, and always at the least convenient moment. But honestly how and when should he tell his child this? How did one tell a child that their father wasn't really their father?

He closed his eyes, feeling tears slide down his cheeks. It would be hard to explain Aisen's thatch yellow hair, and harder still to explain the man's purple eyes, nearly impossible to explain the cleft chin.

Great One but he hated himself!

At time like this when he was alone, and had time to think he hated himself.

Hated Aisen for the mess he'd gotten him into.

He simply couldn't understand how his husband had been so understanding, so gentle, and so kind to him.

After he'd betrayed him, violated his trust and slept with another man.

He reached out without thinking and clutched the sliver pendent hanging at his throat. It had been a gift from his husband shortly before their wedding. It had been given to him when his husband had asked for the right to publically court him with the intent of marriage. He'd gazed at the inscription on the back so many times that he knew it by heart.

'I'm always here for you, past, present and future my heart beats for you and you alone –promise.'

His beloved husband had made good on that promise, he'd stayed by him through everything. Helped him through every bump and hurtle on the way. Taken care of him and his – their unborn child, through a very, very difficult pregnancy, stayed with him through every embarrassing exam, listened to every lecture on child birth, and the first few months Gisela could throw at them, and never once accused him of being unfaithful. The man had been with him through more crap then Conrad could have asked him to endure.

The other man was constantly reminding him of his love. Reassuring him, again and again that he was loved, that none of this was his fault, gently reminding him that he was safe when he felt nothing but lost, vulnerable and so filthy he was sure he would never be clean again.

He took a sip of his tea and tried to shake of the memories that invariably accompanied thoughts of his infidelity, but after a few minutes of struggling, he lost the battle with his thoughts and slipped beneath the surface and was carried away by a riptide of memories.

Memories of the events leading up to his infidelity

Memories of how his child was conceived

Of the gaping wounds that night had left behind

In his self image

In his confidence and security

Wounds that were still healing

Slowly, slowly healing


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1, 0530 hrs.

~~~***~~~

Conrad Weller stretched slightly before pulling himself up out of his bed. Sighing when he noticed the single blue flower resting on his pillow, he shook his head at his best friend's antics. He'd been finding the little things on his bed for the better part of the last three weeks – either on his pillow or a few times on his chest. There was only one person in all of Shin Makoku capable of pulling off a stunt like that.

Yozak Gurrier.

Yozak, the best spy Shin Makoku had seen in many, many centuries. Yozak who'd been his best friend for many more than a century, however it didn't seem like something Yozak would do. Not seriously at least. Yozak wasn't the flower giving type. The red head had given him a flower a time or two – but not recently and not for something trivial.

Sighing he put the blue flower that had been named after him into a vase with its fellows – rolling his eyes at his best friend's antics. Idly he wondered just what his friend was up to. Yozak may have been a goof but he rarely did things like this. He'd often mockingly called Yozak a hooligan when they were younger.

So had just about everyone else

Although not all of them meant it as a good natured Joke.

Finally Yozak had gotten the last laugh.

The man had lost his father before he was even born and his mother had, in an effort to keep them both safe refrained from using a demonic last name. The truly sad result was that Yozak didn't remember his last name. Many years later when Yozak had enlisted at a military school and run into the slight problem of not having a last name.

Gurrier, Yozak had decided the archaic word suited him perfectly – and Conrad had to agree. It had two meanings 'warrior and hooligan.' To things his best friend was.

He didn't know what Yozak was up to with this prank, but he did know the man was in for a world of trouble. His lady mother had no problem with people picking her flowers, but if she ever found out that the little things were being used as fodder for Yozak's latest practical joke, she was liable to skin him.

He shook his head at the thought and made his way over to his wardrobe, his silk pajama pants caressing his skin as he moved. He made a mental note to talk to the man about this prank getting out of hand and then proceeded to go about his morning routine, starting with his morning exercise. He didn't bother with bathing before he put on his clothing and headed out for the day, he had his morning Jog with Yuri in a little less than 2 hours - he could bath afterwards. Besides it was more convenient to simply bath in the large community bath reserved for the soldiers, rather than using his private bath chambers. He'd talk with Yozak while they bathed.

~~***~~~

Day 1, 0700hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad sighed as the warm water caressed his skin, he'd just come from his morning jog and was enjoying the feel of being clean. Slight movement of the water and the faintest of sounds heralded the arrival of Yozak at his side. The red haired spy wore his characteristic cheeky grin and nothing else. Conrad smiled and moved forward at the feeling of Yozak's hand pressing into the small of his back. He sighed as Yozak ran a soapy rag across his back and shoulders in slow deliberate circles.

"Knock it off with the flowers, by the way. It's a little odd" Conrad said simply, knowing that was all it would take to get Yozak to stop.

Yozak didn't even pause, "Flowers?" he inquired curiously.

Conrad nodded as Yozak ran the rag along the back of his neck and slid under the water when Yozak tapped the edge of his shoulder. "The ones, I keep finding on my pillow every morning," he replied once he'd surfaced.

Yozak snorted, "And you assumed it was me?" he asked humor lacing his voice as he switched places with Conrad.

Conrad sighed as he took the soapy rag out of his friend's hand and set to work scrubbing the other man's back. "Come on Yozak, we both know you are the only one capable of pulling a stunt like that."

"Much as I wish I could take credit for that stunt, it's not me Captain." He said mildly before adding in a teasing tone, "Looks like my little prince is finally all grown up with a secret admirer."

Conrad swatted the back of his friend's head lightly in jest. "We still going drinking tonight?" he asked.

"Nah, it's Aisen turn to buy and apparently he needs more time to get the money together so Boy's night out is being delayed by two weeks. Sadly I won't be here for that one, I leave on my next assignment in the morning."

Conrad sighed, "Well then would you like to come over for some drinks before you leave?" he asked climbing out of the bath and wrapping a ridiculously fluffy towel around his slim hips. He then tossed Yozak his towel.

Yozak caught his fluffy projectile with ease and wrapped the white towel around his waist. "Sure, what time?" he asked rolling his eyes skyward as Aisen strutted past them sans towel.

Aisen had no sense of decorum or modesty, the egotistical peacock strutted sky clad through the baths daily. He'd only been with Conrad's unit for the past six months and already everyone was getting accustom to his strange antics.

"Put a towel on Aisen!" someone shouted from the baths.

"Oh hush Daniel, you're just can't handle the fact that I'm better equipped then you are."

~~~***~~~

Day 1, 2045hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak took a swig of his Sake, Conrad was rather found of this earth drink, and Yozak could see why… no hangover in the morning when one was stupid enough to over indulge in the steaming liquid. "So how was your day?" he asked after a moment.

Conrad sighed "Not bad, all things considered, Wolfram annoyed Yuri with the whole 'cheater' thing and I swear I thought they were going to come to blows. It actually climaxed with them kissing. They've now officially set a wedding date. Honestly I think I nearly drowned thanks to all the honey and sap those two were spewing. How about you?"

Yozak nearly choked on his sake, trying not to laugh at the sarcasm in Conrad's tone. "Nothing as dramatic as all that, thankfully; so when's the wedding?"

"In four and a half months, Yuri wants you there for it."

"That's soon." Yozak said with a raised an eyebrow "Will you be my date?" he asked impishly.

Conrad laughed and swatted playfully at the back of his friend's head. "Shouldn't I be asking you? All things considered? Besides, old friend, we both know you look better in a dress."

Yozak laughed, "One of these days I'll see you in a dress." He retorted flippantly.

They talked long into the night, before Conrart finally suggested they call it quits, as he poured himself his customary bedtime cup of tea. Yozak yawned glad his long cultivated habits had forced him to pack before he even came over. He watched quietly as Conrad went about cleaning up after their little get together, putting the alcohol away and placing their cups to the side where the maids could wash them.

"Are you crashing here tonight or are you going to head back to the barracks?" Conrad asked as he headed into his bedroom and began rummaging through his drawers.

Yozak grinned and leaned against the doorframe. "hum… semi-coarse linens or pure silk sheets. That's a tough one."

"Indeed it is," Conrad retorted mildly. "By the Great One Not Again!"

Yozak raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain that one captain?"

"All of my boxers went missing last week, and now all of my underwear is suddenly black! I seriously have to talk to the maids about this, it's damned ridiculous." Conrad ranted, before adding "and these things are not comfortable to sleep in."

Yozak shrugged "so, go without."

Conrad made a strangled noise, and gaped at him in shock.

"Oh Come on captain, we went through that whole awkward adolescent experimental phase together. Hell I took your virginity, and gave you mine. Besides you wear silk sleep pants to bed every night, it's not like we'll be sleeping in the nude." Yozak reminded him gently.

Conrad blinked at him, grumbled 'fine', grabbed his un-dyed silk sleeping pants and marched behind the changing screen in the corner of the room.

"Oh for goodness sake captain, we have community baths!"

~~~***~~~

Day 2, 0350hrs

Aisen groaned as he settled himself into bed. Today had not gone as planned. First he'd been forced to sneak into his beloved's office and go through his schedule, since the man refused to tell him anything. He'd handled that little inconvenience while his beloved was about his morning exercises with a very important personage.

Nothing New there.

He'd watched from afar as his love sought the bathhouse, slipping unnoticed into his secrete place. The one concealed spot where he had full view of his love's favorite bathing spot. The sun streamed down at just the right angle to display his beloved in all his sensual glory. Beautiful abs, nice Pecs, a glorious package, all wrapped in flawless skin.

His love put on a tantalizing display for him, acting as if no one was watching. He got _**hard**_ just thinking about the smaller man's hands skillfully and seductively caressing himself, wash rag in hand, blatantly inviting him to come play, touch and ravage. However he'd stayed in his hiding place, just watching the other man and getting better acquainted with his own hand. Now wasn't the time to despoil his love, thought the man obviously wanted it.

Then _THAT _man had shown up, with his wandering hands and less than pure intentions. The man who followed his little lover around like a lost little puppy; just watching them together raised his ire and he wanted nothing more than to vacate his perch, bend his beloved over the edge of the bath, and mark his territory with raw animalistic thrusts. He'd wanted to take his beloved, ravage him till he screamed in spent passion. He wanted to do it then, in front of everyone, to let the entire world, and that man, know that his beloved belonged to him and no one else. But he held his peace, refusing to budge. He didn't want that pervert seeing his beloved in the throes of passion – he might get ideas.

Aisen had been sure to walk past his love and that man with his towel draped over his shoulder rather than across his waist, again. To remind the smaller man of what he had to offer him, if he'd only wake up, realize they were meant to be and come to him.

Nothing of consequence had happened after that, true the Maoh had announced the date of his wedding to lord Wolfram. He'd seen his love a few times in the hallways and courtyard and they'd exchanged polite words. He couldn't wait to attend the wedding ceremony, and the reception, he would be the most talked about man in attendance with his beloved on his arm. Four and a half months, that was ample time to put his plan into motion.

He wasn't fool enough to think he could arrange his own wedding before the Maoh's. However he had every intention of having his engagement to his beloved announced. He wanted his beloved with child by the time the blessed event rolled around. Aisen could well imagine how his love would look swollen with their children (because of course they'd have twins –his family was notorious for them), and dressed in a beautiful gown for the Maoh's wedding. He knew his beloved would be carrying their children in time.

He didn't care what it took; his little love would be noticeably pregnant for the Maoh's marriage ceremony. After his beloved surrendered his virtue he would take his love nightly, if necessary, until their love bore fruit.

He'd gone to an apothecary outside the palace to gather the supplies he needed to carry out his plan, and switched out his beloved's contraceptive for a fertility drug. They wanted to start a family immediately, and contraceptives were not conducive to that goal. Thankfully the fertility drug took about two weeks to take full effect while the contraceptive only took a week to work itself fully out of a person's system. In two weeks time they would take the first steps towards starting their family and fulfilling his dream. Soon, very soon, he would gain wealth, power and privilege along with a wife to bear him numerous children throughout there long life.

At least 10 children would be about right. It would prove to his elder brother once and for all that he was the better twin; after all his weak sister in law had only been able to give the man 4 children before the birth of her last child had rendered her barren. He didn't understand why Aster didn't just set the woman aside and have more children, but the fool professed to be to in love with her to ever do something so callous. If Aster wanted to deal with that then that was his problem, however he knew he'd never have to worry about that. His beloved was strong; the man would never disappoint him in such a disgraceful manner.

The day had passed, and he eventually entered the palace and took one of the servants' corridors up to the nearest empty suite of rooms on the same floor as his little love's, slipped out the window and walked along the narrow ledge that bordered the palace until he stood just outside his lover's bedroom window. He could see in but he couldn't be seen from within. It was the perfect spot; he always came here at this time of night, to watch his love get ready for bed. Tonight however his beloved wasn't getting ready for bed. Mildly surprised he moved forward on the little ledge until he could see into the man's living room window without being seen.

His blood boiled, _THAT MAN_was sitting on his beloved's couch drinking a steaming cup of something he guessed was alcoholic. He stayed there until late in the night watching them together until they'd turned in for the night. To his absolute horror that man had stayed the night, Aisen knew his little love didn't mean to be unfaithful, he simply couldn't see the danger that pervert posed to his virtue. Aisen had perched on that ledge until an hour of two before the false dawn, guarding his beloved's virtue. Finally stiff, sore and a little wet he made his way back into the palace and out into the courtyard. From there he made his way into the green house to get the flowers he intended to leave for his lover to find when he awoke.

He drew his belt knife and carefully he cut six yellow roses - which stood for jealousy, love, and friendship – and used the tip of his blade to strip the thorns from their stems. Thorn less roses stood for love at first sight; the duel meaning would keep his lover on his toes and provide him with hours of entertainment. He continued in this fashion cutting 2 of each type of flower he intended to give to his beloved. Oleanders which stood for caution, Orange Mock which warned of deceit, Pink Larkspur for fickleness, Geraniums representing stupidity, folly, and comfort; Hyacinths yellow for jealousy, and blue for sincerity, Columbine meaning folly and Day Lilies standing for flirtation and the promise of motherhood. He set them all to the side and proceeded to cut five Yellow Carnations which stood for disappointment.

Aisen smiled and set the last of the flowers beside the others. He slid his hand into his belt-purse and liberated the stick of red sealing wax and the wooden seal that boar the modified version of his beloved's crest. He had painstakingly carved the new modified seal about two and a half months ago after lifting the original from his lover's office. He'd put it back after he'd finished copying the original. He also pulled a length of white linen ribbon out and set about putting together the bouquet. Once he had the flowers arranged to his liking he wrapped the ribbon around the stems and sealed the ends together with the wax setting the modified crest into the still molten wax.

Picking up the large bouquet he made his way back into the palace, he was no fool he knew he would be unable to get into his lover's room the same way he normally did. The rumor in the barracks had it that his lover's friend was an extremely light sleeper, and he hadn't drunk any of the tea he'd doctored. With that in mind he slipped into a small side corridor used mostly by the maids and used the servant's entrance into his beloved's rooms, and set the flowers just inside the door off to the side where they wouldn't be stepped on.

He slipped back out again, somehow managing not to wake either of the two men asleep on the bed. Walking through the halls he yawned, and tried not to groan at the thought of how little sleep he would be getting, thankfully he'd been assigned afternoon watch for the rest of the week so at least he'd get a few hours sleep. He couldn't afford to be lax in his duty his captain would kill him.

~~~***~~~

Day 2 0530hrs

Yozak sighed as he pulled the covers up around Conrart's shoulders. It was false dawn, and early fall as such it was rather cold out and Conrart got chilled easily. He couldn't help smiling as he watched his friend snag his pillow and pull it to his chest, cuddling up against it. As he turned to leave he noticed something resting by the side of the wall. He padded over to investigate on nearly silent feet. It turned out to be a bouquet of some sort. Conrart's secret admirer had apparently managed to get into his room through one of the servants doors, without waking either of them. Quite a feat, all things considered, it was hard enough to slip past Conrart, but getting past them both was rather difficult. Out of curiosity he opened the door, amused to find it so well oiled it scarcely made a sound, proof that the maids had learned how light a sleeper Conrart actually was. Shaking his head at the harmless display of stealth he set the flowers on Conrart's nightstand and left the room.

He wouldn't see Conrart again for the next few months.

~~~***~~~

A.N Read and Reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

~~~***~~~

Day 14, 1300 hrs.

~~~***~~~

Aisen smiled as he walked down the corridor to his captain's office. Tomorrow he and several others would be going out drinking. He'd put his plan's into motion then. It had been two weeks since That Man had left, and the time was perfect. He'd spoken with a healer, and the fertility drugs he'd slipped his little lover should be in full effect tonight, despite the fact that he'd been taking a contraceptive until two weeks ago. Hopefully their first night together would bear fruit; he couldn't wait to see his love swollen with their children, particularly since he was such a delicate man.

Tomorrow marked the end of last week's assigned shift. For now he was working the morning shift, which made sneaking into his beloved's room before the man awoke a bit easier. His commanding officer lord Weller, kept his men on a set schedule. So that the men worked 1 of 4 possible shifts, Morning shift worked from dawn until the hour after noon. Afternoon shift started at noon and continued to around seven in the evening. The evening shift started at six and went until the hour after midnight. Lastly Night shift went from midnight until the hour after dawn. Lord Weller assigned new recruits to work every shift alternating on a weekly basis until he knew which shift suited particular officers better.

The Next week was to be the last of his weekly assignments before he was permanently assigned to a group. He hoped he wasn't assigned to evening shift or morning shift as they would interfere with his plan. A smirk graced his lips at the sight of his Commanding officer's door. He tugged his uniform jacket further down, to hide his growing problem, and knocked on the other man's door.

Aisen calmly entered the room as soon as he was granted permission. As he did so, he imagined his love, pants down, legs parted, bent over the desk, with his long hard quivering member shoved up his ass to the hilt. Aisen suppressed a groan at the thought of the all encompassing, tight warmth, imagining what it would feel like to take his love, hard and fast, while listening to the man's screams of aroused pleasure, with his beloved commanding officer begging him to take him, harder, faster, and deeper, professing his misbehavior and asking for punishment, wanting Aisen to break his beautiful ass, begging him to cum inside of him, and let him cum.

It was a fantasy that played out every time he saw his delicate lover sitting behind his big oak desk. Soon he would be able to live out that fantasy every time he came into this office to give his report. Yes, he decided, after tomorrow, every time he reported to his commanding officer he would sheath his soon to be wealthy noble sword in the other man's tight sheath.

Evening shift, his Commanding officer had given him the evening shift. That in and of itself was proof that the Great One was on his side, that the deity approved of his plan and wanted his beloved heavy with his children just as much as he did. He smiled, tomorrow night he would take his lover as many times as he could, living out as many fantasies as possible, until he collapsed in exhaustion. He would leave enough seed in his lover to get a hundred children on him – and he would make sure not a single drop was wasted!

But first he had some flowers to collect. Tomorrow morning his lover would wake up to a beautiful bouquet of suggestive flowers. Tomorrow evening he would see to it that his lover had another bouquet waiting for him in his rooms when he went to get ready for their night together. He smiled thinking of what was to come as he exited the palace proper. Aisen headed into town, his mother and father ran a very prosperous flower shop. He would go shopping for the things he needed before dropping by his parent's place.

A smile on his face, he walked into a candle shop he'd been saving his money for months, but he would have only the best for his first night with his beloved. He wanted nothing more than to take the man on silken sheets, but sadly that would have to wait for their second night together. After he got off duty he would go to his lover's rooms and they would make love with an animalistic passion until the sun rose again.

For now he would settle for scented - and thus expensive – candles. Wandering through the store, he picked up candles at random and gave them a sniff, trying to decide which of the many scents would be the most euphoric and erotic. He wanted to create the perfect mood. It took him almost an hour but he found the perfect combination of scents. He whistled as he left the little shop the candles had cost him a week's pay, but it would be worth every penny. Next he would head over to the apothecary to acquire a large amount of the most powerful aphrodisiac he could afford.

His lover was after all a virgin, and he knew virgin shyness. The aphrodisiac would calm his lover down and help the other man to relax. Then again so would the alcohol. However the aphrodisiac would heighten the other man's senses, and make the night more enjoyable. He swore when he saw the price of the powdered mixture of mushrooms and berries. The four little packets he would slip his lover would set him back about two and a half weeks pay. It was a damned good thing he'd been hording his pay for the last three months.

Aisen had set aside the money to pay for tomorrow night's ale long ago. He'd lied when he'd told the other men he needed time to gather the money for their night out… oh he'd needed the two extra weeks to raise money alright. But he'd needed the money for something else entirely… he needed it for the moment when he finally took his lover's virtue. It was a damned good thing he didn't have to pay for the flowers at least.

He left the little apothecary after having a few words with the man who owned it. The mixture would dissolve in any liquid, and would start working at its fullest compactly 45 minutes after it was ingested. He'd have to plan accordingly. The man had also warned him that the aphrodisiac given in small doses was enough to arouse one's partner, and make the skin more sensitive to touch. However it was necessary to ensure a person's willingness before it was given, as in large doses it had the side effect of striping the person ingesting it of their inhibitions, and desire to say no.

It didn't matter he knew his beloved was more than willing he was just too shy to admit it.

~~~***~~~

Day 15, 0600

~~~***~~~

Conrad awoke with a yawn; he'd been up late trying to catch his mystery admirer sneaking into his rooms, but no such luck. Truthfully the daily bouquets were seriously annoying him, but they were also beginning to alarm him. He didn't know how the other person was getting into his rooms undetected and he couldn't understand how it was being done without his noticing. He'd had an extra cup of tea last night, the fire in his hearth burning down low in the hopes that his 'mystery benefactor' would think him asleep and come in. somehow he'd fallen asleep on his couch while he waited, and very nearly over slept. His neck ached, as did his back, and just to add insult to injury – the damned bouquet of flowers had been left in his arms!

He glared at the bouquet of flowers in his arms trying to decode the message in the flowers, he didn't know if his 'secret admirer' was Noble or not but the flowers always seemed to have a meaning, in addition to being wrapped in a linen ribbon and sealed with wax bearing a slightly modified version of his personal crest. He couldn't quite figure out what the difference was the little wax seal was just to small to make it out in any amount of detail.

A sprig of almond blossoms, hope or lover's charm – that was kind of creepy.

Bergamot flowers which stood for irresistibility – eww

Betony which meant surprise – he didn't quite know what to think of that.

Cuckoo pint – Ardor – okay that was just gross

Jonquil – a hope for the return of affection (this was so getting out of hand)

Exactly 12 red and orange roses – 12 roses meant be mine, red roses stood for passionate love, while the orange roses were indicative of desire, enthusiasm, fascination and passion.

It was all wrapped in a simple linen ribbon.

Conrart suddenly felt sick. Deftly he drew his belt knife, cut the little wax seal free of the bouquet, and tossed it onto his coffee table before dumping the extravagantly creepy bunch of flowers into the rubbish bin where it belonged. The maids would dispose of them, within the hour. He glared at the little wax seal for a moment longer trying to decide just what was different about it, and why it set his hackles on end like nothing else ever had. Finally disgusted with his inability to decipher the difference he rose to his feet, and walked into his bedroom. Flipping open the lid of the jewelry box his mother had given him a few years ago he tossed the despicable little thing in with its fellows before closing the lid.

Sighing with annoyance he ducked behind his changing screen and quickly changed into a clean uniform before heading out for his morning jog with the king.

~~~***~~~

Day 15, 1300 hrs

~~~***~~~

Aisen sighed when he finally got off of work, the day had passed slowly thanks to his anticipation of tonight and he couldn't wait. He left the palace and headed over to his parent's flower shop with a smile on his face. He'd spent the better part of three hours yesterday waxing elaborate on his mother's future son in law, before he'd finally begged her to help him make their first time together special and perfect. He'd told her the exact truth of his beloved, that the other man was a virgin. And that they planned to get married soon, but that they had heard of the maoh's marriage and decided to postpone their own until afterwards. However they saw no reason to postpone the start of their family.

His mother had told him to swing by the shop before their big night and she'd have everything he wanted ready for him. Rose, and a box full of rose petals to decorate his room with. Along with most of the flowers he would need for the bouquet he intended to leave for his love this afternoon and two small vials of rose oil, to be mixed with the bottles or Almond and jojoba oil he'd already procured. They'd mix together into a lightly fragrant, relaxing and enticing massage oil.

That wasn't what they would be using it for though!

Well maybe they would be in a way. His beautiful lover would be massaging his manhood after all. He smirked as he left his parent's shop, flowers and other supplies in hand.

After arriving at his twin brother's tavern, he slipped quietly up the stairs and headed into his room. He had rooms there for when he was off duty and didn't feel like staying in his room at the barracks. It took him the better part of an hour to arrange the room to his liking. He stood quietly admiring his handy work for a moment, the floor of his room and his bed where covered in a blanket of rose-petals. Smiling, he left holding many a bouquet of several different types of flowers, wrapped in soft white paper, lightly in his hand.

He arrived at his room in the barracks short a short time later. He was one of the lucky few unranked officers who had their own room. It was true that the room was set up so that two people could live within its walls, but it was a mark of how much his beloved thought of him, and wanted to be taken that he had his own room. He shut the door and set his light burden down on his bed before heading over to the chest at the foot of his bed. From it he liberated his prize.

Two weeks ago he'd snuck into his lover's rooms and appropriated two pairs of his lover's pants. He'd painstakingly altered them. Taking the seat in just enough to show off his best asset… the man's perfectly sculpted ass. Carefully he wrapped up his prize and snatching up his latest endeavor into the floral arts he slipped out of his rooms and into the palace via the servant's corridor. Getting into his lover's room was easy at this time of the day. All he had to do was avoid the maids. He smiled noting that the three gossips had set out a change of clothing for his beloved to wear into town tonight. Not his uniform, but everyday clothing. He switched the pants they'd left out, for the civilian pants he'd altered, and carefully hung the man's uniform pants up in his wardrobe. He set the bouquet on his loves bed and slipped out of the room.

~~~***~~~

Day 15, 1956hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrart sighed as he entered his room; it had been a long day. Yuri had gone off to fetch his family yesterday, and had yet to return. Wolfram devoid of anything to do past fretting about his upcoming marriage had spent the better part of the day pestering him. Unlike Wolfram he'd actually been gifted with a talent for drawing. Unfortunately his little brother knew this and had decided that he wanted visual representations of the wedding garb he wanted created for his big day. Honestly helping Greta draw up what she wanted for her dress, in her role as a junior bridesmaid was far easier then dealing with Wolfram, which really was sad considering the fact that Greta was all of 13. After he'd drawn and redrawn the sixth version of wolfram's desired clothing, decorations, and everything else – including the rather intricate design he wanted painted on the _New, Fine bone China. _His little brother had then enquired after what Conrart had intended to wear to the wedding. Wolfram had thrown a complete fit at the knowledge that intended to wear the best of his formal uniforms – just like Gwendal.

The soon to be lawfully wedded prince had spent over an hour lecturing him on the indecency of 'dressing like a vagabond at a royal wedding' before he'd seen fit to drag him out into town on a not quite shopping spree. Basically Wolfram had picked out ridiculously expensive, silk and velvet clothing, before proceeding to force him to try them on and buy anything he deemed worthy.

Conrart had done it, if only to spare himself the humiliation of hearing his brother rant in public. However it still made quite a dent in his pocketbook. Not that he couldn't afford it; it was just annoying to have somebody else dictate how he spent his money. At least it was finally over. He tossed his bags down on top of one of his living room chairs in defiance of edict. They were heavy, and he'd just carried them up six flights of stairs. He could have let the maids do it, but there really was no point, in having someone else do something he was perfectly capable of doing himself. His bedroom was exactly how he'd left it barring the clothing one of the maids had left out on his vanity chair in preparation for his evening out.

And the bouquet of flowers that had been left on the foot of his bed.

He swore in annoyance and scooped up the damned thing noting the meanings of the different flowers. They all seemed to have a common theme; and it _WAS NOT_ one that he liked! There were flowers that stood for love, lust, ardor, fantasy, ecstasy, anticipation, expectation, zealousness, longing and passion. To make matters worse the bouquet was ringed with simple, alternating, pink camellias and white violates. The pink camellias meant 'be mine,' and white violates stood for 'let's take a chance.' Combined with the rest of the flowers they defiantly didn't convey a message he liked or appreciated.

Over the past two weeks the messages in the flowers had gotten more and more disturbing. It had actually gotten to the point that he'd rearranged his schedule in the hopes of thwarting his secret admirer. However that had failed to work. No matter, how he changed his schedule, or where he slept – be it his own bed, his office, or one of the empty rooms in the barracks reserved for his men – he always woke up with a bouquet either in his arms, by his hand, or at the foot of his cot. It was damned disturbing! Not to mention annoying.

It was because of his secrete admirer's (cough, stalker, cough) ability to find him and to know almost his every move that he had begun to suspect the man to be one of his own. Disgusted he threw the bouquet into the waste bin where it belonged and sat on the edge of his bed in a well deserved huff. He no longer really wanted to go drinking tonight. It just seemed to be asking for trouble. Years of experience had taught him to always trust his instincts, but the part of him that was still the human equivalent of 20 raised its ugly head. What would Yozak say if he knew you'd gotten so scared jumping at shadows that you aloud yourself to become intimidated by your own men? It asked. 'He'd laugh himself sick.' That damned stupid voice in his head replied calmly. 'They're all your men, or friend's of Yozak's, men who worked in the shadows for Gwendal, under Yozak's indirect control.' the voice went on. It was true; aside from Aisen he'd known them all for at least 2 decades. Aisen would have to be stupid, suicidal, or crazy to be the one stalking him.

He sighed, and turned to the clothing the maids had laid out for him against his better judgment. Yozak never would let him live it down if it got out he was afraid of his own men, so he resigned himself to attending just to appease his stubborn pride. However he had every intention of erring on the side of caution. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to allow himself to become intoxicated, he knew exactly how much he could have and he wasn't going to go over that limit. In fact he was going to limit his intake of alcohol to exactly two mugs of ale. He couldn't get drunk if he didn't allow himself anywhere near his normal limit.

He dressed quickly, wondering if these pant's had perhaps been altered or if he had in fact gained some weight, when the pants clung to his body tightly. They didn't chafe and they didn't restrict his movement, but still they were alarmingly tight – particularly around his buttocks.

Grumbling to himself about putting on weight, and requiring more exercise, he buckled his sword-belt around his hips and left the room headed for the stables.

~~~***~~~

A.N Okay who thinks they've figured out who the father is? Any thoughts on who his husband is? Has anyone figured out the whole thing? Is Aisen creepy enough? Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is not for the squeamish. If you don't want the specifics stop reading at day 16 0150hrs. you have been warned. Read and review.

~~~***~~~

Day 15, 2025hrs

~~~***~~~

The Arms was a nice Tavern in the middle district, owned, and mainly operated by a man named Aster his wife and their 4 children, though they did have some hired help. Smiling Conrart handed the reins of his mare over to the lad standing outside the stable. The Arms had a no weapon's policy, so he undid his belt and handed his weapons to the boy as well. Aster and Helen – his wife – allowed him to break their rule, since he was still technically a prince, and claimed the duty of protecting the current King. However the only time he had ever capitalized on that exception was the one time a little over a year ago when Yuri had asked to be allowed along on their drinking trip. He'd kept his weapons on his person then as had Yozak. Now however, he wasn't on duty and Yuri wasn't even on this world, so he left his weapons with his mount.

With everything going on of late, he felt even more naked then usual without the familiarity of a sword at his hip. It was true - had he really wanted to he could have worn the blade into the tavern, but he didn't feel like explaining the humiliating turn of events the past months had taken. Besides he would be with the most trusted of his men, and friend's of Yozak's. The only outsider was Aisen – and the man owed him far too much to be a threat.

He was relatively safe here.

Entering the tavern Conrart nodded to Helen, as he headed over to the long table in the back of the common room that held seven of his men. He sat down on the bench between Jason and Daniel. Trying not to snort in annoyance as Daniel was quickly replaced by Aisen. He had nothing against the man, however the Blonde had always put his hackles up. There was just something about his brazen attitude that irritated him.

He didn't really understand why.

Yozak was brazen, with a witty sense of humor, yet he shared more than a close friendship with the man. In fact he often shared Yozak's bed.

For Conrart, submitting to Yozak was as natural as breathing – and while it was apparent that his friend would never make an honest man out of him by wedding him; he honestly didn't mind. He'd take what he could get of Yozak when the other man was willing to give it.

So why was dealing with Aisen so frustrating?

He shrugged it off, as Helen set a mug of his usual ale down in front of him, nodding to her brother-in-law as she did so. Aisen smiled at the woman, and scooted closer to his side. Aggravated Conrart moved a little closer to Jason, who poked Justin, who made a little bit more room for them. Conrart suppressed the urge to groan, he could see hero-worship in Aisen's deep purple eyes; every time the man looked at him.

It didn't alarm him but it was still one more thing he found incredibly irritating.

He looked up as a plate laden with warm, fresh bread was set on the table in front of him. Smiling lightly he tried to put the sudden feeling of ill ease aside. Tonight there was just something off in Aisen's eyes, something carnal; something he couldn't quite place.

Conrart shuddered at the look the man was giving him and resolved himself to watching the man a little more closely. He waited until every one of his men had taken a chunk of bread before he took some for himself. Dipping a small table knife into the little jar of honey that came with the bread, he set about spreading the thinnest layer of the sticky, golden, amber liquid he could manage.

He loved honey, in fact he tended to slather and or drown things the stuff. He always had, however the only person who ever saw him act that childishly now, was Yozak. It always made the red-head laugh when he drowned a meal in honey, but he never said anything. Yozak was different; Yozak could see him act like a child. They had after all been children together, and they had a _Very intimate relationship _now, to the point where he'd once coated one of Yozak's appendages in honey before proceeding to use his tongue to clean the other man off.

Needless to say Yozak knew of his love for the stuff and happily catered to it.

Conrart took a bite of his bread and washed it down with a swig of ale. Daniel struck up a conversation with Rik, Louden and Malcolm. He sighed; the only one missing tonight was the one man whose presence would have made him feel safe. Thankfully it was only three and a half months until Yozak returned.

It was going to be a long few months.

Day 15, 2340hrs

He looked up as Aster appeared at his shoulder, several hours later. Nodding his head to acknowledge the man's request, he set his mug down and rose to his feet, pausing briefly as the world spun a bit. He was confused; he'd only had half a mug of ale so far.

He must have stood up to fast.

Aster had grabbed his shoulder to steady him; when he'd staggered. Smiling slightly he pulled away, thanked the man and assured him, he'd only stood up to fast.

Daniel and Rik had left two hours ago, Malcolm was giggling into his ale, Louden was helping him to his feet, Jason grabbed the man's other arm and together they led the royally drunk officer out of the tavern.

Conrart shook his head; he hoped Malcolm was alright, the man rarely got that drunk.

He followed Aster over to the counter, he'd given the man's elder 2 son's about 20 minutes of his undivided attention, earlier that day as the twin born boy's told him of their latest exploits, and of their desire to be soldiers just like their uncle Aisen. The boy's were still very young for demons having only seen 16 winters, which made them about the same age as a 7 year old human.

He loved children, and always had.

It made listening to the boys' plans and their games, a joy rather than a chore.

He smiled at Aster and leaned against the bar. He assured the man again that his children were not a bother – not to him. Aster was a friend, an old friend, one he'd met shortly after returning home from earth.

Aster sighed and ran a hand through his shortly cropped thatch yellow blonde hair. "It's been 6months." He said at last before asking, "How's it working out?"

Conrart suppressed the urge to groan.

He really should have expected that question.

He'd accepted Aisen into his unit at Aster's request, after the man had put in for a transfer from his former unit. He rubbed his eyes trying to ignore the blurring of his vision; and the pounding that had just started in his head. "So far it's going well." he replied calmly. "Aisen is a good foot soldier, but he doesn't have all of the skills required for Calvary. He's not very good at equestrian, and his aim while mounted needs serious work. If he can't learn those skills in the next two months I will have to have him transferred. I plan on speaking with him the day after tomorrow, to schedule some time to work on his issues. Hopefully we can avoid having to transfer him."

Aster sighed, but nodded his head. "My thanks for everything you've done for him Conrart. It's ridiculous really, I'm only an hour older them him yet – I do worry about him. He obsesses over the weirdest things. Always has. He's wanted to be a soldier since we were very little. I'd hate to see his dream end."

Conrart nodded, patted the other man's shoulder. "It's natural to worry about your family." He said simply before making his way back over to the table and sitting down with Aisen and Justin.

~~~***~~~

Day16, 0000hrs (midnight)

~~~***~~~

Conrad listened quietly as the two men argued about –

He took another swig of his bitter ale –

Slightly sweet taste… Why was bitter ale –?

His head hurt …

- The cool varnished wood felt good against his forehead…

The wood had a knot –

Drunk? He wasn't… why couldn't he … focus?

Dark… to bright… loud.

A hand… his thigh … rubbing.

"Don't worry I'll make sure the captain gets home safe. Go before your wife gets mad."

The cool touch of something against his lips –

Slightly sweet, bitter liquid…

The hand… higher… still rubbing… felt good.

Wrong… wrong… where's Yozak? Hands on his shoulder… lifting.

The room … to loud… spinning… he's going to puke.

"Is he alright?" Aster's voice, strangely distant and slurred

"Fine… upstairs… be safe… bed... Spare room."

"Need… help… there?"

"No … good."

The hallway was moving.

Blurry… where… was he?

Cold

The hand was back… rubbing… fondling him.

Yozak?

No Yozak was …. Where was Yozak?

He couldn't remember.

The hands felt… wrong…. Moving across his body … fondling... he couldn't…think.

Teeth… ouch… teeth grazing across….

Skin … sensitive skin.

Ouch!

Someone… bit him… not Yozak… not bite.

Hands on his hips forcing him onto his stomach.

Touching … caressing… fondling… violating.

No… no…. no. Why couldn't he –

what was he thinking?

Hands… legs… buttocks… groin.

No…no…no…"NO!" Hand's ghosting across his bare hips.

Parted his thighs

Pulled his hips up.

"Stop"

_PAIN!!!_

Ouch, ouch, ouch… ow… no stop… it hurts. Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch. Stop, "please" stop.

Stop, please, Oh great one stop, "It hurts."

~~~***~~~

Day 16,0156hrs

~~~**~~~

Aisen smiled as he pulled himself free of his lover's body. The other man was out cold, it didn't matter – he'd planned this night out to the minute, and he knew his little lover wouldn't mind him going one or two or several rounds that he wouldn't be awake for. It wasn't like his lover would remember them in the morning anyway. He'd been slipping his love, small doses of the aphrodisiac every time he'd turned his back on his drink the entire night. Each time he also added just a little bit more alcohol to the man's cup to help stirrer the ale and hide the drug.

He knew of his lover's fondness for children, as such he'd made a deal with his niece and nephews. He'd pay the children a half-copper every time they were successfully able to get his love to turn his back on his drink. He'd made a game of it, telling the children that the one who managed it most often would get an added copper bit (5 coppers) as a prize. The result was that he now owed his 10 year-old niece Eliza 4 coppers, a half copper and a copper bit. Jordan and Jerico three and a half coppers each, and he owed Henry (the middle child) three coppers.

All in all he was one half copper short of owing the children 4 copper bits.

But it was worth it, his little lover was so relaxed now thanks to the combination of aphrodisiac and alcohol. His love had not put up a fight when he led him to his rooms, and had only put up a token struggle when he'd divested him of his clothing. He'd said no at one point, but that had all stopped the second he'd sheathed himself in the smaller man's exquisitely tight entrance. He'd entered his little lover in one swift motion, and promptly lost control of himself. He'd waited so long to sheath himself in the other man's tight warmth that he hadn't cared enough to slow down, forcing his way in to the hilt before withdrawing almost completely and slamming himself back into that welcoming warmth.

His lover liked it rough, he could tell, by the beautiful little whimpers of desire, and the sharp cries of ecstasy the man emitted every time he slammed his hard throbbing member into his tight hole. He smiled as he stroked himself carefully back to full hardness, he'd carefully repositioned his little lover on the bed propping his hips up with pillows, so that not a single drop of his precious seed escaped his well used hole. Nuptial blood ran down his little lover's thighs in rivulets, undeniable proof of his lover's lost virginity, and a testament to their enthusiastic lovemaking.

His lover's own cock was straining against the sheets, the tip slowly weeping precum. He'd worked his lover to an erection, the moment he'd gotten his leggings down far enough. Then in a display of dominance and power he'd wrapped a thin leather thong around the base of the man's cock, deigning release until he decided his love had earned it.

He was fully hard again – if a little tender, but that was to be expected they'd gone 3 rounds already.

It only took a minute for him to position his lover how he wanted. Conrad Weller, his captain and now submissive lover was actually quite light, so it didn't take much work to drape the man across his desk. It was nowhere near as impressive as Conrad's desk, but it would do. Carefully he smeared a bit more lubricant over the head of his cock, spread his lover's legs a little bit further apart, lined himself up with his lover's tantalizing hole and rammed himself into his lover's body - lifting the other man's hips with the force of the movement and sheathing his manhood to the hilt all at once.

He didn't give the smaller man any time to become accustom to his girth before he began thrusting repeatedly into his body, listening to his lover's high-pitched shrieks of ecstasy, and reveling in the slim trickle of blood he could feel against his flushed skin.

He loved the power and the control he had. He controlled whether his lover felt pain or pleasure, and he gloried in that fact.

~~~***~~~

Day 16, 0400hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrart groaned, and whimpered in pain. Somewhere some part of him, screamed in pain and rage, he wanted to get away from this man. Away from the pain and the haze of blurred senses, and the foggy press of hands against his skin. He knew what was happening but he was powerless to stop it. His body burned and he wanted nothing more than to scream in agony with every one of Aisen's brutal thrusts. He could feel the blood, mingling with the scant traces of semen that had escaped his badly abused body to dribble down his bruised thighs in a pink trail.

Oh by the great one it hurt!

"It hurts" he managed to whisper, finally getting his body to obey that one small command. As usual Aisen paid him no heed, continuing to use his body brutally.

He wanted to cry, to sob and beg the man to stop, to stop hurting him; to leave him alone.

He'd lost track of the number of times Aisen had taken him, lost count of the position, the number of times the man had cum inside of his abused body. He was currently over a chair – his legs dangling on either side of the arm rests – impaled on Aisen's member. The man gripped his hips tight enough to bruise, and lifted him, slowly up, until only the tip of his member remained sheathed inside of his body.

Then he let go.

Gravity did the rest.

The scream of agony he longed to make, escaped his body as nothing more than a pained whimper.

He wanted to kill Aisen, to scream for help – to beg the man to stop.

But he could do nothing, he was a prisoner in his own body, utterly helpless… he didn't know which was worse –the rape, the humiliation of not even being able to fight back, or the fact that he could easily have prevented this travesty by simply following his instincts.

Aisen was so dead for this!


	5. Chapter 5

~~~***~~~

Day 16, 1145hrs

~~~***~~~

Aisen sighed as he set his charcoal stick down; he'd been watching his love sleep for over an hour. He'd passed the time by recording the events of last night and early this morning in a new journal he'd purchased for this occasion. Every bite mark, every hickey, every scratch mark, every bruise was carefully documented in his journal, along with every little sound, every grunt, every whimper, every word the smaller man had spoken while they had rough sex and played rape through 16 different positions. He'd reached orgasm 14 times last night, and twice more this morning after getting 4 hours of sleep, before sitting down to write and sketch in his journal.

He also had kept a memento of their first night together – his love's underwear was safely tucked into one of his drawers. It bore traces of his seed and his lover's nuptial blood, since he'd used it to sop up some of what had dribbled down his loves legs when he'd forced his lover to ride him last night.

Now he sat quietly at the edge of his bed, watching his lover sleep and gently stroking his already weeping erection. Truthfully he was sore, actually he was just short of raw, but he couldn't wait to go another round, but he knew better then to use his lover now when the younger man was so close to awakening. He hadn't bothered to use any lubricant the last four times he'd taken his lover, after all they liked it rough and his little love would have to get used to the feeling of being taken hard and raw – he intended to do it often.

At least once daily.

Aisen knew from the healer he'd talked to; that his lover wouldn't remember much of last night, but that it would likely begin to come back slowly and over time.

He smiled at the mere thought of last night; his lover had been so submissive, so insatiable with his little whimpers and groans and shrieks – noises he was still making hours after their last coupling – that he found himself really appreciating the Aphrodisiac he'd given the other man. He'd taken a half dose himself to give him the stamina he required last night, and then gave the rest of the four packets (a full three and three quarter packets) to his lover.

He'd been toying with an idea for the better part of the past thirty minutes, Lover's Passion was addictive, highly addictive, and once effective in the body it kept the person who'd ingested it aroused and ready for hours. It was expensive, very expensive, but he liked the idea of his lover being ready waiting and in constant need of him. it wouldn't be too difficult to make his little lover dependant on Lover's Passion. The process had already started, the only why his lover would escape addiction now was if he didn't have any exposure to the stuff again. He wanted nothing more than to have his lover begging for his slightest caress; however the aphrodisiac would be bad for their children. Maybe he'd take the time to get his lover addicted to the stuff after their children were born.

The best part would be that he would be buying what he needed to keep his lover ready and waiting with the man's own money. Ah the lifestyles of the rich. He couldn't wait to become the new lord Weller.

His attention was drawn back to his lover when the man whimpered again, and then groaned, the groan was deeper this time, louder. He smiled so his lover was now awake, he couldn't wait to sheath his throbbing member in his lover's tight hole.

Conrad blinked. "Oww," he whimpered, as he sat up.

Brown eyes took in the room, before landing firmly on him.

Aisen smiled, and moved forward to push his lover back onto the bed. "Let's go another round, love." he said seductively, trailing his hand up the younger man's thigh. To his surprise Conrart pushed him away.

"no." the brunette said firmly, his voice hoarse. Conrad rose to his feet and before Aisen could do anything to stop him, had his clothing on and was out the door.

Okay so the other man was a little overwhelmed, he'd give his lover a few days and then he would claim him once again.

~~~***~~~

Day 16, 1224hrs

~~~***~~~

Gisela blinked when the young servant told her, her presence was required in Lord Weller's rooms, after a second she nodded, dismissing the page offhandedly. Conrart wasn't the type to simply summon her to his rooms, normally if he was injured or sick he walked down to her office. He'd once told her that there was no reason to take her away from a place where she was readily accessible in case of an emergency just to see to his general health, when he was perfectly capable of walking down to her office. This was weird.

She knocked lightly on his door when she reached the entrance to his rooms, and announced her presence. Conrart's voice was muffled by the door, but Gisela could still hear the tremor in his voice, and even muffled she could tell he was hoarse. Without another word, she pushed the door open and entered his rooms. It only took a moment but she soon found him, standing in a corner, looking out at the courtyard.

Conrart's arms were wrapped loosely around his waist, and he seemed to be shrinking into himself. She blinked, she'd never known the man to look so vulnerable. "Conrart," she asked gently, "what's wrong?"

He looked up at her and she could see the evidence of tears on his cheeks. "I-" he paused, swallowed and then pressed on. "I accidently had sex last night."

Great One help her, but the first thing that passed through her mind, was 'when did Yozak get back'. She knew about their relationship, that was why she always knocked. Several years ago she'd entered Conrart's rooms without knocking, since it was time for his annual physical – she'd gotten an eyeful. Thankfully, though Conrart had been under Yozak at the time, they'd both still been wearing leggings. Even if Conrad's had been undone.

Then his words, joined with his protective stance and suddenly, they made horribly perfect sense. "Conrart," she asked, slowly, gently. "Was it consensual?"

He looked at her for a moment, and then ran a hand through his oddly messy hair. He swallowed again, before he answered. "I don't remember." His voice was a hoarse whimper, "Oh Great One, I don't remember anything about last night past talking to Aster."

Gisela reached out and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Besides the obvious, are you in any pain?"

"My back, my chest, my hips, my throat, my groin – even my hair hurts." Conrart croaked out in reply.

She offered him gentle reassurance, and set about mixing some steeped herbs with warmed honey to help sooth his throat. She mixed it with a very mild sedative, since she'd noticed how badly he was shaking, and had him drink it slowly, before escorting him into his bedroom and having him strip so that she could examine him. IT was a five minute ordeal, just getting him to take his pants down, and he flinched the second she came near him.

The bruises and amount of blood, both dried and still flowing, that ran down his legs –to his knees - told her 2 things. One, consensual or not the other man had been brutal, and two, she was going to have to be very gentle as she examined him.

She left Conrart, nearly an hour later, curled up in his bed with the covers up to his chin. With a small sigh she turned and headed down to the kitchens, she'd used a lot of energy healing the younger man. His back had been a scraped up mess – judging by the whitewashed splinter she'd pulled from between his shoulder blades, he'd spent at least one round pressed up against an old wall. The hand-shaped bruises at his hips had been connected by a 2inch wide deep bruise that looked like it had been acquired by being forced, repeatedly, into a table. His hips and back also bore deep nail gouges. Hand prints adorned his throat and his left clavicle bore the evidence of a bite savage enough that it was going to leave a permanent scar. Conrart's throat had been raw, as had another portion of his internal anatomy.

Yet the man was too honorable to press charges of rape when he couldn't remember if he'd consented. He didn't want to risk remembering that he'd been a willing participant later. So she'd tried to get him to press charges for battery – but Conrart refused to do that either.

Honestly Gisela was beginning to wonder if Conrart really didn't remember anything, or if he was just too embarrassed to admit he'd been raped. Another question was if he did remember, was he too embarrassed to admit it - even to himself?

~~~***~~~

Day 16, 1320hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrart Weller sat quietly in the middle of his bed, the covers pulled up around him, drinking a cup of tea that had come with the meal Gisela had had sent up to him. She'd asked one of the maids to bring him a breakfast that wouldn't aggravate his already badly abused throat. The maid who'd brought it up to him, a woman by the name of Melody, had been middle aged when he was born, and in addition to being one of the personal hand maids his mother had brought with her when she'd first become Maoh, she'd also been his nanny.

Melody had been kind enough after hearing he was sick, to bring him his favorite soup, a bit of fresh bread, and a mug of chamomile mint and lavender tea sweetened with honey. He'd added twice his usual dose of contraceptive powder to the tea under Gisela's orders. To – a she put it – 'prevent any unforeseen consequences of his night of unsolicited sexual activity'.

He'd asked her several times to stop using the term rape, or sexual assault, so he been placated by her wording – for all of 5seconds before his fogged brain caught up with her vocabulary. Then he'd just been annoyed. He honestly didn't remember if he'd consented to last night's … activities, he didn't think so – but then he couldn't be sure.

Today was shaping up to be the single most humiliating day of his life – and it was only an hour past high noon!

What a day, he'd awoken in bed with one of his men – and one who was Gwendal's age at that. EWWW! Then - after he'd endured the ride home - he'd run into his elder brother in the stables when he'd been trying to quietly un-tack his mount and see to the animal's needs so that he could leave – without being seen. But no, things just couldn't go his way today. Of course he had to run into the brother who cared enough to notice he was limping. The one who knew him well enough to notice something was wrong at a glance.

He'd deliberately lied to his elder brother for the first time he could ever remember, claiming to have pulled a muscle. Of course it had helped that his apparently tearstained face had been hidden by the rather large horse whose hooves he'd been cleaning. Gwendal thankfully had believed the lie, and sent him up to visit Gisela. Conrad had been extremely thankful for the dark color of his leggings, and the fact that he'd trained blaze to become – well – evil, when he gave him a slant hand command. He'd given his normally gentle stallion the lesser version of the command just after handing Gwendal the reins.

The fuss his stallion had created had given him enough time to make his escape without anyone noticing the blood in his leggings. That was one thing he was glad he didn't have to explain.

He ran a hand through his hair, and downed the two pills Gisela had left him along with the last of his tea. She wanted him to rest and unfortunately a strong sleep aid was the only way he was ever going to get to sleep. She'd given him some for tonight, and had given him more incase he needed any help getting to sleep during the weeks ahead. She'd also warned him that they could be addicting, so he wasn't allowed to use them unless he really needed them.

He settled down on his side trying to ignore the persistent pain in his backside. He sighed; it wasn't like he'd never woken up in bed with one of his men before. However waking up next to Yozak (the only other person he'd ever been with) was entirely different from waking up next to someone who he had absolutely no feelings for past what was appropriate for a commanding officer. Add to that the fact that Yozak was surprisingly gentle, loving, caring and diffident in bed. Coupled with the extreme pain he'd been in when he'd awoken – pain he was still in – and waking up next to Aisen was an entirely different experience from waking up with the only other person who he'd ever given his body to.

He felt horrible; he honestly couldn't remember if he'd been a willing participant of last night's activities. He didn't know which was worse – That he had been a willing participant and thus had betrayed his lover's trust, or that he'd just been drugged and brutally raped.

He wanted to have Aisen transferred, he didn't want to have to see him every morning, but he was far too honorable to dismiss him simply because his presence made him uncomfortable. If Aisen could learn how to ride effectively in the next two and a half months then he could stay.

But Conrad didn't think he could bring himself to tutor the man, he'd assign one of his men to do it.

If he ever remembered the truth he would handle it then, for now he would assume the worst – of himself. But if he ever found out otherwise Aisen was a dead man - if not by his hand then by Gwendal's or Yozak's.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~***~~~

Day 76, 1553hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad groaned, as two of his officers led Aisen out of his office, 2 months had passed since he woke up in bed with Aisen and the other man just refused to let it go. So far he'd been groped in the bath, woken up to a room full of flowers that stood for elopement and even debriefing the man or excepting his reports was beginning to be so difficult that he'd resorting to having two members of his old guard present whenever he had to deal with the man. Today he'd had the men standing just outside his door so that he could talk with Aisen in private about his lack of equestrian progress.

Aisen hadn't let him get a word in; the man had immediately started in on his usual routine. The man was completely convinced that they would be married and every time Conrart had tried to convince him otherwise the man had refused to believe him. Finally it had gotten physical; he'd shoved Aisen away when the other man had started attempting to put his hands in inappropriate places.

Conrart had finally snapped again and informed the other man that there would be no wedding, no family, no baby, and that their sure as hell was not going to any further interaction between them of any kind. Aisen's response to that had shocked him to the core.

" You'll change your tune when you're belly's swollen with my children," Aisen had smiled then, and somehow managed to force Conrad face first against the wall, hands roamed across his body, as he squirmed and tried to get away.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Conrad's ears dragging an alarmed little whimper out of the brunette, "I took you often and hard enough, to get a litter on you, and I made sure very little of my seed slipped out from between your glorious cheeks. As soon as you' bear my child, I'll make you scream my name. If you're not pregnant, yet, I'll make sure you are before the king's wedding. I'll take you hard and fast, until you shriek just as shrilly as you did that night we spent together – we can even play rape again. This time I'll bend you over your desk rather than mine. If you behave, and beg to be fucked hard enough, I'll even let you cum, if I'm feeling generous."

Conrart had swallowed wondering at the all consuming terror that was rising in his breast. A hand diving below the waist band of his leggings was what finally snapped him out of his frozen terror. Somehow he managed to get the man away from him, before shouting for the guards. His pride wouldn't allow him to be caught in such a position.

He couldn't stop himself, as soon as the guards had managed to get Aisen out of his office, he vomited.

~~~***~~~

Day 76, 1753hrs

~~~***~~~

Two hours after the incident in his office found Conrad sitting in Gisela's office. His head in his hands as he tried to wrap his head around the news he'd just been given. How could this have happened? He double dosed the contraceptives twice a day for two days just like she'd told him to. So how could he be pregnant? Without really realizing he was doing it he curled up around himself, he was tired, and perpetually scared and nauseous, among other things.

Now he was pregnant to cap everything off. How was he going to raise a kid? Particularly when all he wanted to do - was forget that night had ever happened. He didn't want this, this was wrong. Nobody but Yozak was supposed to touch him so intimately- and Yozak hadn't touched him like that in more than a year!

This couldn't be happening; this was just a bad dream! He was going to wake up with Yozak beside him any second now. They were going to laugh about this nightmare and in the morning his best friend would leave on his mission.

Oh Great One this just couldn't be happening!

~~~***~~~

Day 76, 1813

~~~***~~~

Twenty minutes later Conrart steeled himself for what he was about to do and walked into the dining room for dinner. Günter sat in his customary chair off to one side of King Yuri's currently empty chair. Wolfram was sitting next to Greta who was talking to him animatedly, Gwendal sat off to one side, the chair at his right which was normally occupied by his wife stood empty today. His mother the former Queen Cecilia was currently absent, she was still away on her quest for free love.

Conrart took a deep breath, and took his seat across from the kings. It was odd, he was more then used to his mother's long periods of absence, yet right now he wanted her home. He wanted to be held, comforted and reassured, he wanted to hear her tell him everything would be okay. Yet at the same time – he couldn't face the disappointment on her face when he told her he was pregnant out of wedlock.

Great One he wanted to die of shame.

He spent the entreaty of dinner picking at his food, he was starving but the scent of the food was making him sick. Apparently venison no longer agreed with him. Ironically Wolfram's pork chops (which he usually avoided like the plague) were making his mouth water. He lost count of the number of times he opened his mouth to tell his family that he was pregnant, and couldn't go through with it.

He hated to admit it but he was afraid, how would his family react to this? Would they help him or would they shun him for this disgrace. Without even realizing he was doing it, he wrapped his arm protectively around his stomach.

"Conrart," Gwendal asked calmly "are you alright?"

Conrart looked up at his elder brother, and for one long moment he considered telling his brother that he just wasn't hungry and going back to his room. He wanted to forget any of this had ever happened. He just wanted it to go away. He swallowed, gathered his courage and looked up at his elder brother.

"Honestly, no, I'm not." He said simply. Leaning forward he braced his elbows on the table in defiance of edict and rested his head in his hands. He swallowed again before looking up at his elder brother. "I- I- I'm pregnant."

Gwendal shot out of his chair so fast he sent it clattering to the floor. "What do you mean pregnant?" he shouted.

Conrad couldn't help it he flinched. The last two months had been hell, and everything about him currently reflected that. He was tired, but couldn't sleep for more than 20 or 40 minutes at a time. He was constantly afraid, and he didn't know why, he woke several time a night in a cold sweat with no memories as to why, beyond the hollow half remembered feeling of hands caressing his body followed by extreme pain. He didn't like crowds, he just wanted to be left alone, but being alone terrified him. he was afraid of everything and everyone from his men to the officers he'd known for years to the palace maids to his elder brother. To make matters worse he didn't know why. He just wanted it to be over, he wanted to be normal again.

He took a deep breath, reminded himself that Gwendal wasn't going to hurt him, and forced himself to calm down. "I'm pregnant." He repeated mildly.

Gwendal simply stared at him in shock, then his eyes narrowed and Conrad tried desperately not to flinch at the look in his elder brother. It took a moment for Gwendal to speak again, but when he did Conrad was floored by his assumption. An assumption that at any other time would have been correct, but know only made him more aware of his infidelity. "Yozak's been gone for two and a half months, that means you're at least that far along, why did it take you so long to tell us? And what were the two of you thinking? Both of you should be on some form of birth control, particularly Yozak, so there is no way this could have been a complete accident. So you'd better start explaining Conrart!"

He wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively, and swallowed his fears – this was, after all, his elder brother. "Yozak has nothing to do with this, it's not his. I- I – um – I'm only 2 months pregnant. I went down to Aster's bar, with some of my men – I – I don't remember anything past that, until I woke up with the child's father. I – I k-k-know who the f-father is, b-but I, I want n-nothing to do with him."

By the Great One he hated it when he stuttered!

He hadn't stuttered since shortly before he hit puberty, it was one of the reasons why he hadn't spoken much as a child, Stoffel had repeatedly informed him that Stuttering was disgraceful in the son of the Queen. It hadn't been until after he'd met Yozak, that he'd gained enough confidence to stop stuttering. Yozak was his first real friend, the first friend who honestly didn't care that his father had been human, who wasn't on friendly terms with him simply because his mother had been queen, and their parents had ordered them to get chummy with her half-breed son.

It was one of the reason's (besides love) that he'd given his virginity and his heart to Yozak, despite a wide variety of suitors who – by Stoffel's definition at least - were better suited to his rank. Despite the number of years since their first time together, less than a decade after his father's death, Yozak was the only person he'd ever given himself to.

Until that night with Aisen.

That was also the first time he'd ever experienced pain from submitting to another man. He'd always known just how lucky he was to be with Yozak. Even when it was both of their first times, Yozak had been extremely gentle and patient with him. He'd tried topping once or twice, and Yozak didn't mind being taken, but he preferred the feeling of Yozak inside of him. Somehow it made him feel loved and cared for, protected and safe.

His night with Aisen left him feeling nothing. Except pain, fear, and just plain dirty -like he would never be clean again. Yozak hadn't touched him sexually in more than a year – now he likely never would again. How could Yozak ever forgive him for this? He was caring another man's child. To make matters worse, Gisela had offered to give him the herbs that would cause him to lose the child - he'd turned her down. It wasn't the child's fault. He wasn't about to kill it simply because he'd been an idiot.

"You want nothing to do with him?" Gwendal's shouted question brought him out of his thoughts. "Well you're going to have to have something to do with him, Conrart; you're pregnant with the man's child!"

Conrad opened his mouth to respond, but didn't get the chance too before Gwendal cut him off. "Who is he so that I can get things ready, so that the two of you can have a quick wedding?"

"I- I d-don't w-want to m-marry him G-G-Gwen, I – I can't, I – I w-wont." _By the great one what if Gwendal found out who the father was and made him marry the man? He had no desire to 'play rape' with Aisen ever again! _ Without realizing he was doing it, he clamped his legs shout, he didn't want to be touched by _ANYONE _sexually ever again!

At the moment the idea of sex, even with Yozak, terrified him.

He trembled, as he looked up at his elder brother. "P-please, I-I c-can't."

Gwendal looked at him, really looked at him, and then he reached out and took hold of his chin, lifting gently, until he was forced to look the other man in the eye. Conrart flinched at the unexpected touch. His elder brother opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Wolfram – who had finally found his tongue.

"How could you do this to me?" Wolfram yelled. "Damn it Weller, it's two months till my wedding! You just wanted to still my thunder, didn't you?! You just couldn't stand it that I'm finally getting what I want, so you went out and acted like a whore to get some damned attention!"

Conrad was floored; he couldn't believe what Wolfram had just accused him of. He jerked his chin out of Gwendal's grip, rose to his feet and rounded on his younger brother with the full force of two months worth of anger, humiliation, and shear hormones.

"How dear you," he yelled. "I'm pregnant, and it has nothing to do with you Wolfram! How could you accuse me of such things? By the great one, I'm happy for the two of you! Do you honestly think I wanted this? Any of this? Because I didn't want this, I didn't want it, I didn't want any of this!" he didn't even pause to consider his own words before he turned and fled the room, breathing heavily and battling threatening tears. It took him 3 corridors to realize Gwendal was at his heel.

After a moment Gwendal managed to catch up, and matched him stride for stride. "Conrart," he said simply. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about," Conrart replied desperately, his voice breaking. He just wanted to get away, to lie down. He was exhausted both emotionally and physically. To top it all off, much as he hated to admit it, he was scared out of his mind. "I know who the father is, but I want nothing to do with that - that, lowlife Cretin! End of discussion."

Gwendal opened his mouth to reply, but thankfully they'd reached the entrance to Conrad's rooms. He could escape behind those solid mahogany doors and pretend today wasn't happening. It may have been the coward's way out, but right now it was all just a little too much to handle. Conrad smiled as he opened his door fully intending to shut his older brother on the other side of it. However the trail of deep red rose petals leading from his outer most doors into his open bedchamber door brought him up short.

From where he stood he could just see through his open doors into his bedchamber the floor was littered with rose petals, as from the looks of it was his bed. To make matters worse a bassinet stood directly in front of his bed.

"Oh no," he whimpered, backing up until his back collided with the strong solid wall of someone else's chest.

He screamed.

Gwendal caught him before he could bolt. Conrad whimpered as his brother pulled him into his strong arms and held him there. Calmly reassuring him he was safe. It took a few minutes for his heart rate to calm. Finally after a few minutes, Gwendal let him go and entered his rooms, one hand on the hilt of his sword the entire time. Conrad, severely shaken, followed him trembling in unexplainable terror the entire time, despite knowing Aisen would have cleared out before they'd returned. Gwendal looked around for a moment, noting the Bassinet, and everything it entailed.

If it wasn't so creepy it would have been a wonderful gift.

The bassinet was made out of pine wood from the feel of it, stained a darker color, so that it looked almost like oak. The headboard was engraved with a modified version of the Weller crest identical to the one stamped into the wax holding the ribbon around every bouquet of flowers he'd gotten recently. This time he could clearly see the differences. It was his crest alright, set on top of another. It was how they modified a crest when two men married. The submissive partner's crest resting at a tilted angle across the center of the seme's crest. He'd never seen the second crest before, and that was saying something, as the second born son of the former Maoh, he knew both the personal and family crests of every noble in Shin Makoku.

Just by looking at the crest he could tell it was designed by someone who had little to no knowledge of heraldry – both the heraldry of their land and the heraldic symbols of the surrounding nations, everything was off.

The bassinet's bedding, confirmed his worst suspicions, being embroidered in repetitive, looping, diminutive replicas of the crest that adorned the head board. They were also made from the finest rough linen, the kind a well off soldier could afford, but nothing near the quality he could and would provide for his child. To make matters worse there was a note pinned to one of the pillows.

Gwendal pulled the note free of its pillow, ignoring the petals littering the inside of the roughly cut bassinet, and offered it to Conrad. He took the rough paper from his brother's hands and read it through, feeling the blood drain from his face and his stomach churn. It slipped through his shock slackened fingers to land on the floor amid the debris of what was likely a small fortune in rose petals.

"Who else have you told you where pregnant?" Gwendal asked, his voice both alarmed and slightly accusing.

Conrad could feel himself trembling as he replied, "I haven't told anyone else. I just found out 20 minutes before dinner." His voice was so low he could hardly hear it himself.

Gwendal took a step towards him, before reaching out and grabbing his chin. Gently he lifted, until Conrad was forced to meet his eyes. "The father is one of your men, am I right?" he asked after a second.

"Yes," Conrad replied his voice nearly inaudible.

He was rather surprised when Gwendal sent for several of his own men. Conrad recognized each and every one of the six men who appeared, dressed in Gwendal's colors. It wasn't that difficult, not since they had been Gwendal's private guards when he was but a young boy. Less than two minutes later he found himself being escorted to Gwendal's rooms and under orders to stay there until his sibling returned. No problem there. After he'd told his elder brother about the daily bouquets he kept receiving, and given him the lists of flowers contained in each bouquet along with the box full of little modified wax crests, Gwendal had sent one of his men to find Gunter; requesting that the king's advisor keep Conrad company until he returned.

So now Conrad was in Gwendal's rooms pacing back and forth, his arms wrapped protectively around his still flat stomach.

~~~***~~~


	7. Chapter 7

~~~***~~~

Day 76, 2013

Gwendal sighed as he looked around his little brother's now clean rooms – it had taken 2 hours to get everything out, but all of it, including the damned Cradle, had been removed from Conrad's rooms. He sat quietly on the edge of the bed thinking. Conrad had seemed genuinely terrified by the mere sight of his rooms. Not to mention the note he'd handed his brother – he hadn't read it, yet, but he was very well aware of the fact that it had nearly made Conrad faint! In addition to that, he remembered exactly how badly Conrad had been stuttering earlier. He also remembered how scared Conrad had been when he'd mentioned marriage, and his exact words to Wolfram.

_I didn't want this, I didn't want it, I didn't want any of this!_

But what he remembered most was Conrad's terrified shriek, when the smaller man had backed into him.

Gwendal didn't like the conclusions he was drawing, however he was beginning to suspect his little brother had been raped. The half empty container of sleeping pills on his bedside table supported that theory. As did Conrad's behavior of late.

He swallowed, and pulled the note out of his pocket, wondering what could make Conrad nearly faint.

_I Told you, you'd change your mind when you were swollen with my children…_

The note continued on for half a page describing exactly what the man wanted to do to Conrad but couldn't – not while he was pregnant. It then went on to inform Conrad that as soon as they were married and their children born, he would be punished for denying his lover for as long as he had. From there it suggested that the two would 'play' again until Conrad had shrieked himself hoarse, from there it basically insinuated that the bastard would be using his little brother as breeding stock. It was signed simply '_Your future husband and the father of your children'. _

Gwendal couldn't help it – he vomited.

~~~***~~~

Day 76, 2030hrs

~~~***~~~

Gwendal eyed the young man sitting on a chair in Gisela's office. He wore the uniform of Conrad's men, and as such he was subject to Gwendal's suspicions. Was this the father of Conrad's child? Was this the bastard who he suspected had raped his little brother? He wanted nothing more than to drag every single one of Conrart's men down into the dungeons one at a time and interrogate them. However the thought of how badly that would humiliate his little brother stayed his hand. As it was, what he was doing down here was going to be embarrassing enough for Conrad, if he ever found out.

He waited quietly while Gisela finished treating her patients before turning and locking the door behind the last man to leave. This was more difficult then he'd suspected. Finally he settled on being blunt, and asked. "Two months ago, did you treat Conrart for rape related injuries?"

Gisela tensed then relaxed, "Yes I did, I'm glad he finally worked up the courage to admit what happened." She replied.

Gwendal closed his eyes briefly, and gathered his courage before asking his next question. "What was his condition when you saw him?"

"He was scared, raw, bloody and bruised." She replied simply.

Gwendal closed his eyes, his heart breaking at the thought of his little brother in such a state. He loved both of his little brothers, but he was more protective of Conrad. Wolfram had thrown a fireball at him in a fit of rage for the first time when he was the human equivalent of 12. But he'd always been aware of the fact that Conrart's lack of magic, rendered him nearly helpless. It was true Conrad was an artist with a sword, but still – and then there was the fact that Conrad's childhood had been a lonely one, full of false friends and bullies (wolfram included) who couldn't see past the fact that his father had been human. Conrad had finally found a true friend in an orphaned peasant boy.

Gwendal didn't think most people realized how much of a stabilizer Yozak had been for Conrad.

It had all combined to make Gwendal even more protective of Conrad then he was of Wolfram. Wolfram may have been the baby, but it was Conrad who had required the protection. Conrad, who'd been born a month premature because Stoffel had slipped the herbs that made a woman lose a pregnancy into their mother's tea. Conrad who had stubbornly fought for his life, and survived, even when the Healers had given him 30 days at most.

Abruptly he realized something – Conrad had been in the courtyard training his men the day after this event would have occurred. Gwendal had seen him limping and after the second time he'd seen one of his brother's men land a blow – he'd run Conrad mercilessly across the courtyard as punishment for being too stubborn to see Gisela for his 'pulled muscle'.

_Oh please no._

"How bad was it?" he asked, praying it hadn't been nearly as bad as he was thinking.

Gisela sighed, "It was bad, and he was in severe pain for at least a week after the incident. I had to put him on pain killers. The bastard, whoever he is, bit his collar so savagely it scared."

Gwendal suppressed the urge to vomit; he'd hurt his little brother even if he hadn't intended two. "oh, great one, why didn't he tell me?" he whispered to no one in particular.

He didn't realize Gisela had heard him until she answered his question. "he didn't remember what happened, and he's to honorable to cry rape if there was even a remote chance that he'd consented."

~~~***~~~~

Day 76, 2130hrs

~~~***~~~

Gwendal blinked; startled by the sword point he was currently staring at. He followed the tip of the sword up past the blade to the hand on the hilt, before taking a step back. For his part Gunter lowered and then sheathed his sword. In the background he could hear Conrad whimpering, he pushed past Gunter and went to his little brother's side. Conrad was asleep on the sofa – curled up into a tight ball.

"He fell asleep for the first time about an hour after we got here." Gunter informed him, his voice thick. "He keeps waking every 20 to 40 minutes."

Gwendal nodded, and carefully began to remove Conrad's boots. Conrad whimpered and curled up tighter. It took a moment or two but he got his little brother's boots off. He had every intention of carrying the younger man into his bedchamber and putting him to bed. Conrart had had a very difficult day, and frankly he'd looked like shit for the past 2 months. He paused for a moment, Conrad might have been comfortable sleeping in his sword belt, but the man was pregnant, and he didn't know if that could hurt the baby. He'd have to remove it, but knowing that Conrad had likely been raped 2 months ago, gave him pause.

He managed to get the sword scabbard off of Conrad's belt and undo the buckle, but the second he started to undo the buttons on Conrad's jacket – his little brother came awake. Gwendal only just managed to grab Conrad's wrist in time to save his nose from his brother's flailing limbs.

"Easy, easy Conrart, it just me. I'm just taking off your coat; I'm going to put you to bed, that's it you're safe. You're safe, just relax – that it relax, just relax. Stress isn't good for your child, relax Conrart, relax, I've got you, you're safe."

It took a minute but Conrad finally did calm down, when he spoke his voice was soft enough that Gwendal almost didn't hear him. "Can I – can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course," Gwendal replied. His wife was away visiting family, so it wouldn't be an inconvenience to give Conrad his bed for a night or two and sleep on the sofa. He helped Conrad to his feet intending to lead his little brother into his bedroom. Conrad was completely out of it; actually he was about half asleep, and shaking. Worried that he would hurt himself, or the baby, by running into something Gwendal scooped him up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. He set Conrad down on the edge of the bed, before turning and rummaging through his drawers. He handed his little brother a pair of silk sleeping pants. "Go put these on," he instructed gently. "I have a shirt that goes with those pants if you want them."

"Thanks" Conrad replied and slipped behind the changing screen, when he emerged again he was clad in borrowed sleeping clothes that made him look like a child given clothing to grow into. Just like the leggings the shirt was too large for him, and Conrad's tendency to leave the top two buttons of his shirt undone, left the shirt's collar hanging over the young man's shoulder. It left the terrible scare at the junction of his neck and shoulder bear for the world to see.

Gwendal pulled the covers back, so that Conrad could slip into bed. His little brother looked like hell; he swallowed. He was going to have to ask his brother a difficult question. He didn't –quite – know how to phrase it. "Conrad, the night you spent with the baby's father… was it consensual?"

Conrad was already more than half asleep, curled up against the pillows, but he answered none the less. "I don't remember," he paused briefly before adding, "I don't think so, but I don't remember."

"Okay, thank you for telling me." Gwendal replied, doing his best to keep his voice soothing as he pulled the covers up around his little brother's shoulders, and turned to leave, however Conrad's voice pitched so softly he could scarcely hear it, brought him up short.

"Can you, play for me? J-just until I fall asleep?"

He'd be lying if he said the request didn't startle him. Conrad hadn't asked him to play for him since he was quite young. Their mother used to have him babysit Conrart when they were small, and he'd found that the best way to sooth his rambunctious brother to sleep had been to play him a lullaby. "Of course I will." He replied and left only to return minutes later with his oboe.

It only took a few minutes, before the music had soothed his brother into sleep but he kept on playing until he'd finished the piece, oblivious to Gunter's continued presence.

~~~***~~~

Day 77, 0640hrs

~~~***~~~

Gwendal sat quietly in his office, a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. Truthfully he hated the stuff, but he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. True to Gunter's earlier statement Conrad had indeed awoken in a cold sweat every 20 to 40 minutes last night and more than once he'd been screaming at the top of his lungs.

It meant that Gwendal hadn't gotten more than 40 minutes of uninterrupted sleep either, and while he didn't mind comforting his obviously traumatized sibling – the lack of sleep was catching up to him. He glanced over at the cot that stood behind his desk. For now Conrad slept peacefully, but he doubted that would last long. He'd had the cot moved into his office for just that reason.

As of Yesterday Conrad was relieved of duty, so he'd opted to let him sleep. The younger man looked like hell, and could certainly use the sleep.

Gwendal rubbed his temples, and looked up at the rediculos stuffed animals that adorned his walls. That would keep Conrad occupied, he decided. When Conrad awoke he was going to teach him how to knit.

One never could have too many knitted things around, when there was a baby on the way.

The soft whimper from the cot behind him drew his attention back to his little brother. It looked like Conrart would be waking soon.

He made a mental note to assign Yozak to the palace grounds for the duration of Conrad's pregnancy. He had a feeling that Conrad was going to need his best friend far more then he was going to need a spy. And if that provided Conrart with an extra bit of protection from the child's father, then so be it!

As for the father –

If he ever got a hold of proof that confirmed his suspicions…

Well he didn't think he'd be responsible for his own actions.

~~~***~~~

A.N Okay I've just about come to the end of the chapters I've already finished so the wait will become a bit longer I'll try to have this part of the fic done soon so that we can get on with part 2. Please read and review.

Also I give you a choice, would you prefer I get part 2 mostly written before I start posting or would you rather I attempt to post it as I write it? Please answer in your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~***~~~

Day 123, 1200hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad groaned as he pulled himself up off of Yozak's bed, his stomach was still flat – mostly. Only someone with very intimate knowledge of his body would be able to tell the difference. Thankfully Yozak was the only person with that kind of knowledge. So while the rumor mill was running rampant with the information that he was indeed pregnant – at least no one (barring Aisen) had tried to touch his stomach yet.

Yozak should be returning sometime within the week – something he was profoundly grateful for. He'd done his best to dissuade Aisen of the notion that they were going to be married, with no such luck. Actually if anything in the last month and a half the man had gotten worse. Aisen had carefully spread the rumor that the child was his and that they were to be married shortly after the king's wedding. In addition to that there were several other rumors flying around – everything from he loved Aisen and their child was just a ploy to allow them to marry - to a few people who believed Yozak to be the father and Aisen to be deranged.

Every one of his male friends down to Aster was currently under speculation by the rumor mill. Honestly he didn't know whether to be annoyed or not. In some ways it was a good thing. He'd already told Gwendal and indeed the entire dining room that Yozak wasn't the father. So that ruled him out of Gwendal's endless rounds of questioning. He was still afraid that Gwendal would make him marry the other man so he blatantly refused to answer any of Gwendal's questions one way or another.

For his part Aisen was publicly maintaining that the child was his and that he and Conrart would soon be happily wed. The lunatic kept showering him with unwanted gifts, everything from flowers to food to poorly made baby things (for a little boy). Actually the man just wouldn't leave him alone, and after waking up to Aisen's hands on his body on more than one occasion he'd sought refuge elsewhere. At first he'd stayed with Gwendal, but after Isabella had returned home, he'd returned to his own rooms. He'd hoped the week long absence had helped Aisen to get a clue.

He'd been wrong.

Instead he'd awoken two days in a row to Aisen sitting at the edge of his bed watching him or the man's hands on a portion of his anatomy he didn't want to think about.

He'd fled his rooms and gone to the safest place he could think of – Yozak's rooms.

The Spy's rooms where in the Officers wing of the barracks. Traffic in that area was restricted to officers. So Aisen couldn't enter the wing. He knew Yozak wouldn't mind him taking refuge in his room so he hid himself away only leaving to eat and returning to his own rooms only long enough to bath and grab clean clothing.

He rose to his feet and carefully began to stretch. It had been years since he'd required a nap in the middle of the day, but as more time passed he found himself more and more fatigued. Gisela told him this was indeed normal and advised him not to strain himself. Male pregnancies where difficult, and 77% of first time male pregnancies ended in miscarriages to begin with – in some ways this was due to the fact that male pregnancies were dependent upon the 'mother's' magical energy. Pregnant demons – particularly males are rendered unable to use their magic because their baby was siphoning it. Since he was a half demon, he didn't have enough magical energy to move a tin can, let alone completely sustain his child. As such the energy the child was using came mostly from him; it left him with very little energy to spare for anything else. It left him exhausted, to the point that even getting out of bed was becoming difficult.

That was part of the reason why he had weekly appointments with Gisela, which was the only reason he was currently out of bed. Yozak's bed may not have been as comfortable as his own, but honestly curling up in the slightly rough linen sheets with a book was better then what lay beyond the door of his refuge. In here he was alone but he was also safe. Beyond the door he had to deal not only with Aisen but he also had to run a gauntlet of questions, assumptions, rumors, rude remarks, statements about his honor and virtue (or rather lack thereof).

All in all every time he left the safety of his friend's rooms he had to deal with the painful social reality of being pregnant out of wedlock. he'd known what he was getting into when he'd refused to left Gisela give him the herbs to 'take care of the problem', but still the harsh words from people he trusted, cared about and in some cases even considered friends or family – hurt more then he could ever have imagined.

The worst of it came from Wolfram – his precious baby brother who now considered him to be a disgrace as well as a filthy half-breed. But Wolfram wasn't the only one who'd called him a whore, he heard that one every time he left the safety of Yozak's rooms. He heard it from the soldiers, his own men, the gossiping maids but worst of all he saw it in the way all conversation would stop when he entered a room, only to start up again as soon as they thought he was out of earshot.

Thank the Great One for Gunter, Gwendal and Gisela – at the moment they were the only things keeping him sane. No one would dare stress him out in front of Gisela – to do so would mean risking the healer's wrath. Gunter was more than willing to just talk to him – to give him the benefit of a friendly ear, and one with parental experience at that.

Much to Gwendal's amusement, he'd taken to haunting his elder brother's study. In fact it had gotten to the point that his elder brother had taken to keeping a throw blanket and a pillow in his office. Gwendal had also started insisting he take naps if he was going to 'haunt' his office.

He was only in Gwendal's office when Gwendal himself was, and since Gwendal rarely left his office – it left Conrart with plenty of time to rest and a safe place to do it in.

Conrad sighed and pulled on his boots, today was one of his appointments with Gisela, the walk down to her office was going to be exhausting but at least it gave him a chance to walk around without – as Gwendal had put it – looking like a lost duckling.

~~~***~~~

Day 123, 1235hrs

~~~***~~~

Gisela closed her eyes briefly, this was going to be difficult but at least it explained why Conrad looked so wan. She didn't know how to tell the man the result of the test she'd just run and rerun. Under normal circumstances the results would be a good thing. Surprising but still a good thing, now she wasn't so sure. Conrad was unmarried, and other then his elder brother – who had a life, responsibilities, duties and a wife of his own – he was basically alone. He had no one, no one who had only his best interest in mind, no one to hold him through the night terrors he'd confessed to having but not remembering. No one to help him through the already debilitating fatigue, no one to be there for him when the nausea became too much, or the back pain set in, no one who he could turn to for the numerous other pregnancy symptoms that were likely to hit at inconvenient hours.

To make matters worse pregnant demons – men in particular – needed to be touched. They needed care and comfort on a level that was more sensual then a sibling or family member could provide. For now the man was making due with occasionally letting his brother hold him, but for the most part he still cowered away from the touch of others.

Yozak would be home soon, and hopefully he could help to give Conrad the peace and security the night he didn't remember had stripped from him. But even with the help of his best friend and his family -

How in hell was the poor man going to survive carrying twins to term?

~~~***~~~

Day 123, 1300hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak smiled as he walked through the city, leading his horse. He'd stopped by the silversmith he'd visited on his way out of town 4 months ago and picked up the pendent he'd commissioned. He couldn't wait to see the look on Conrad's face when he gave it to him. He smiled just thinking about the masterpiece he'd designed.

In Shin Makoku, when one person began to seriously court another with the intention of marriage they presented their prospective partner with a gift, as a way of showing the woman or in this case the submissive man that they could and would provide for their needs. If the person in question accepted the gift then they were publically announcing their intent to allow the other to court them, among the nobility the courting ended with a slap to the cheek, in the lower classes it ended with one partner asking the other for their hand. With luck it eventually ended with a wedding.

He'd asked Lady Cecilia for permission to publically court Conrart, almost 2 years ago and had been granted permission. The problem was the gift had to be fitting the recipients rank, and Conrad was a prince. Conrad's mother had offered to give him something to give to Conrad, but he'd turned her down. He wanted the gift to come entirely from him – as it should. It had taken him almost that long to save up the money to have his gift created.

He hadn't felt right bedding Conrad in the intern – tradition demanded celibacy, and he'd been violating that tradition since shortly after Conrart hit puberty. He wanted to give his love a proper wedding, with the proper traditions fulfilled, and all the dignity and honor he deserved. Thankfully he'd been able to get his hands on two nice sized pieces of amber for relatively cheap. They were both minutely flowed but he doubted that Conrad would mind. He'd had them both cut and polished until they shown, only to notice that the flow in one of them looked like an unfurling rose blossom. He'd set that one aside to become part of his pendant the other he'd stashed in his drawer until he needed it.

He was handy with tools, wood and wood work. So he'd set about making a box for his creation. Yuri had once told him that on earth a man proposed to a woman by dropping to one knee and offering her a diamond ring in velvet covered box. The idea of offering his love a piece of jewelry that marked him as his and came with its own box had been too much to resist. So he'd carefully made Conrart a box to go with his courting gift. It had taken him a while to round up the materials he needed but finally he'd gotten his hands on the right combination of woods, purpleheart, bloodwood and maple it had taken months to craft the box painstakingly gluing each small piece of carved wood to the next piece in a giant jigsaw puzzle that had eventually become a beautiful box not much smaller than his hand, it's lid bearing his own take on a beautiful design he'd once seen in one of Yuri's text books. Celtic, if he remembered correctly, the design was Celtic.

In theory it had looked like a simple design, in practice it was actually much more difficult to form the little looping, intertwining knots then he'd expected, but it was worth it. The box was beautiful, truly a work he could be proud of, and the look on Conrad's face would make it all worth his while. He'd lined the box with soft and plush black velvet, and stored the thing away in a cloth wrapping until it was time to give it to his beloved best friend.

That day had finally come; he had the pendent in his hand, all he had to do was put it in the box, wrap them both in the piece of deep blue velvet he'd bought for this occasion and actually give it to Conrart. Well that and actually ask for his hand.

The pendent was perfect – the best he could afford, having saved for nearly 2 years. It hung from a length of silver rope chain, cut so that it would hang at Conrad's breast. It was an oval, only about 2.5 inches tall, with a rampant fox and a rampant lion holding up the amber rose set between them, on the back he'd had the thing engraved with the words 'I'm always here for you, past, present and future, my heart beats for you and you alone – promise'.

The engraving had cost him a small fortune but it was worth it.

He tucked the little thing into the pouch at his breast, smiling at the thought of tonight. Tonight he was going to present Conrart with his gift and ask for his permission to publically court him with the intent of eventually making Conrad his spouse. He was going to ask Conrad to come riding with him before dinner, he'd pack a blanket and get the maids to pack them a basket of food so they could have a picnic. Then as the sun was setting he'd present his Conrart with his gift, hopefully Conrad would except.

It didn't take long for him to be back at the palace. He handed the reins over to one of the stable hands and swiftly pulled his packs from the saddle, slung them over his shoulder and headed back to his rooms. He'd get his gift ready and then go to the maids before heading up to Gwendal's office, that way his plans wouldn't be jeopardized if his meeting with Gwendal went over time.

He paused just inside of his door; someone had been in his rooms recently. Instinctively his hand went to his hidden dagger. He glanced around, his hackles rising at the intrusion, the violation of his personal space; someone had spent time in these rooms. More time then would have been required for a simple room inspection. Whoever they were, they'd left his bedding neither then it had been when he'd left, and the room lacked the normal unlived in air he was accustomed to.

He shook his head in amusement once he noticed one of Conrad's civilian jackets draped neatly across the back of his chair. What was Conrad doing in his rooms? He smiled the tension draining from his shoulders. This wasn't too out of character for Conrad – the man had once stolen one of his pillows because he was lonely. Still he hadn't done anything like this in some time, they'd both gotten used to his hectic schedule, so it worried him. He did what he'd come to do quickly before leaving his room.

~~~***~~~

AN.

Keep reviewing please, and don't worry Wolfram is only an ass for a bit longer, he really does care about his brother he just has a very bad case of open mouth insert foot. That and failure to think before he speaks =) thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~***~~~

Day 123, 1340hrs

~~~***~~~

It hadn't taken long to deal with the maids and track down somebody to give his message to Conrart. Everything else taken care of he turned and headed towards Gwendal's office. He hadn't gotten very far when Conrad's voice brought him up short.

Conrad seemed stressed, and a little alarmed.

"Let go of me!" Conrart's voice was not what it should have been; he could hear the tremor the man was trying to suppress.

He recognized the voice that answered Conrad's instantly and it set his hackles up. "Oh, come on love – stop fighting it. Just admit you belong to me." Aisen replied.

"Leave me be, damn it Aisen – let go. Or shall I call for my guards?"

Yozak blinked, Conrad hadn't called for his guards in years. He should know, technically he was one of Conrad's guards. What could Aisen be doing, what could the man have done to get Conrad this worked up? He moved forward, quietly – using all of his stealth to come up off to the side of the two arguing men without Conrad noticing. He wasn't worried about Aisen; the man was usually oblivious to any and all of the nation's spies unless they were actually trying to be seen.

He couldn't place it but something about Conrart was off.

As usual Conrad seemed to notice him, and he saw the man's shoulder's relax. He tore his wrist out of Aisen's grip in a simple graceful movement. "Don't touch me."

"Oh honey, is that any way to talk to your future husband? If you don't stop, I'll have to punish you." Aisen replied, but at least he didn't reach for Conrad again.

Yozak stood poised and waiting – if this got out of hand he would step in but for now it seemed to be little more than a truly perplexing argument.

"You are not my husband, and you never will be – do you hear me? I want nothing more to do with you." Conrart yelled.

For Yozak who knew the younger man so well, Conrart sounded fed up and angry.

Aisen stepped closer, and to Yozak's surprise Conrart backed up. It was then that he noticed exactly what it was that was off about Conrart. His best friend was unarmed. Conrad was never unarmed, not since he graduated from the academy, unless they were inside of Aster's tavern. It was then that he realized the second thing that was just slightly off – Conrad's clothing was a little tighter around the waist then they had been.

Aisen reached out his hand almost coming to rest on Conrad's stomach. However Conrad jerked back abruptly to prevent it. "What about our children? You can't let them be bastards that wouldn't be honorable of you and think of our night together – you know you enjoyed it."

Children? Conrad was pregnant?

Conrart snarled, taking a step forward as he did so. "The only reason you are still a free man is because I don't remember that night! You better pray that I don't, or my refusing to marry you will seem like the least of your worries! Do you hear me?"

To Yozak's immense surprise not only did Aisen not Back down, he moved forward – completely invading Conrad's personal space until the brunet had all but backed himself into a wall. Then Aisen slipped his arm around Conrad's waist and pulled him closer until he was pressed up against him. Poor Conrart was trapped between him and the wall.

Aisen smiled almost sweetly at Conrad. "I know you liked it. You enjoyed every minute of it; you wanted me to take you harder faster and deeper. You were practically begging for it, all those delicious little moans, the high-pitched cries. You wanted it; you begged for it, you liked it. Your showing me how much you enjoyed it now, giving me every reason to punish you."

Fury rising in his breast at the mere sight of how uncomfortable this man was making Conrart he left his hiding place and went to rescue Conrad. His stomach rolling with disgust – he wasn't sure but that sounded like Conrad hadn't been a willing participant in the activities that had gotten him pregnant.

He didn't stop to think he simply reached out, grabbed hold of Aisen and pulled him forcibly away from Conrart. He then interposed himself between them. His fury reaching epic proportions when his best friend pressed himself against his back. Conrad used him as a shield, as he tried desperately to make himself as small as possible.

He could feel Conrart shaking.

"Get out of here Aisen," Yozak snapped. "Or By the Great One I swear I'll kill you where you stand and to hell with the consequences!" when the idiot didn't move he drew an inch of steel, "Go on, Get!"

Thankfully Aisen was a coward, and confronted with the prospects of a sword fight in the hallway, he left. _So brave, terrorizing unarmed men! He makes me want to spit._

Sighing he sheathed the inch or so of sword he drawn and took a step away from Conrad, before turning and taking in the sight of his terrified best friend. Conrad was looking up at him out of terrified brown eyes. Finally after a second or two the other man spoke.

"Thank the great one you're home."

Yozak smiled lightly feeling all of his hopes drift away. "I take it he's the reason you've been sleeping in my room." He said after a second, watching as Conrad flushed brightly.

To his utter shock Conrad lowered his eyes, and he could see the other man's shoulders shaking. "I- I'm s-sorry."

"Hay It's okay," Yozak was quick to reassure him. "I don't mind, I'm glad you found safety there."

"Thanks." Conrart managed after a second.

Yozak suppressed the urge to sigh; it hadn't escaped his notice that Conrart was still very scared. "So there's a baby in there?" he asked, gesturing at Conrad's still flat stomach mostly to confirm his suspicions.

Conrad gave him a weak smile, "Two, Gisela told me it was twins, when she examined me earlier today, before she left to collect fresh herbs. She should be back in a few days. She told me they're doing well."

Yozak smiled and reached out to touch his friend's stomach, but he hesitated halfway. After everything he suspected his friend had gone through, unsolicited touching probably wasn't a good idea. "May I?" he asked only resting his hand on Conrad's stomach after his friend had nodded his approval.

After a moment he dropped to his knees and pressed his cheek against Conrad's stomach. The younger man needed a laugh, and he knew just how to get one out of him. "Hello in there," he said in a ridiculously chipper tone of voice. "I'm Yozak, I'm the one who's going to strangle your father if he comes anywhere near your mother again. Yes I am, yes I am."

It had the desired effect, Conrart laughed. "Goof," he managed after a moment.

Yozak simply smiled and stood back up. After a second he pulled Conrad into a hug. "Would you like to stay with me for a while?"

Conrad nodded, "If it's not too much of an inconvenience" he replied his voice soft.

"You are not now nor have you ever been an inconvenience." Yozak retorted, his tone firm. He kissed Conrad's forehead lightly, then he asked, "Aisen's the father?"

"Yes," Conrad replied softly before. "I'm so sorry I never meant to cheat. I don't, I don't know … what happened. We went drinking and the next thing I knew it was the next morning and I was… I was naked and in pain, and I'm so sorry!"

Yozak sighed; if he was truthful he'd always considered himself very lucky that Conrad had even allowed him into his bed as a one night stand, let alone as a truly serious relationship. He knew Conrart well enough and had realized a long time ago that he was and always had been Conrad's only lover. "it's all right, it's all right." He whispered doing his best to quiet his lover. "Everything is going to be alright.

Conrad gapped at him, "how can it be all right?! I slept with another man! I- I gave him something that belongs to you, and you alone. I'm so, so sorry! Oh by the great one, how could I have let this happen? What if my family finds out who he is? What if they f-force me to marry him? I can't do that! I can't, It hurt, it hurt so badly. It still hurts. I'm so tired but I can't sleep. I keep waking up and expecting to find him touching me! I have night terrors, but I can't remember them! I hate crowds, but I hate being alone. I'm scared and I'm pregnant with twins. Twins! How in the hell am I supposed to do this? I cant do this alone. Oh Great One, I just want this to be a bad dream! I want to be normal again! I want it all to go away! But it won't and I can't, nothing is ever going to be the same again!"

Yozak flinched; he guessed part of that was due to hormones, Conrart was usually the collected one. Sadly Conrart was right; nothing would ever be the same again. He pulled Conrart closer. "You're not alone, I will not let you face this alone. As for sleeping with Aisen, did you consent?"

"I don't remember," Conrart replied his voice small and muffled by the fact that his face was pressed into Yozak's shoulder.

Yozak ran his fingers through Conrad's hair, soothingly. "Does he remember, I mean really truly remember? I heard what he said, but does he remember? How do you know he's not simply trying to do the right thing and going about it the wrong way?"

Conrad was silent for a moment, and Yozak almost thought he wasn't going to answer when he did. "He – he was touching himself, when I woke up. He – he asked me if I wanted to 'go another round.'"

Yozak could feel Conrart shaking. He rubbed small circles on the small of his friend's back. "Then if you did consent he took advantage of you, if you didn't it was outright rape. Either way I don't blame you."

It took a few minutes but Conrad finally calmed down. "Thank you."

Yozak sighed, he had to go report to Gwendal, but he didn't want to leave Conrart alone. At the very least he had to make sure Conrart got were ever he'd been going safely. "Where were you headed, before you ran into Aisen?" he asked after a second.

"My rooms," Conrad replied softly.

"All right he's what we'll do. I'll walk you back to your rooms, and you can have a bath while I give Gwendal my report. I'm going to try and see if I can get some time off. Can you ride?" Yozak asked.

Conrart blinked at him, clearly confused by the apparent non-selector. "Not by myself. My body's using too much energy keeping the twin's alive for it to be safe. I've ridden pillion with Gwendal once or twice."

Yozak nodded, he'd expected as much. Then I'll see if we can use one of the carriages, or you can ride pillion with me. We can get away from the palace until the King's wedding; it would give you some time to heal. That and it would get you away from mister extremely creepy. What do you think?"

"I – I'd like that." Conrart replied mildly.

"Then that's exactly what we'll do. I shouldn't have any problem getting the time off; I have a lot of unused leave time." Yozak refrained from mentioning that he'd originally intended to use that time to court Conrad and hopefully to go somewhere special with him after they were wed. however he honestly didn't think now was the time to start publically courting Conrad. He doubted Conrart needed the stress – not on top of everything else.

For now he'd set his dreams aside and focus on helping Conrad to survive the emotional backlash this whole ordeal was likely to put him through. He had every intention of doing everything in his power to help his friend carry his children to term. They'd stood together through thick and thin, come hell or high water – he wasn't about to abandon him now!

It only took a few minutes to escort Conrad to his rooms, but once there he found himself even more reluctant to leave Conrad alone. However, he had to report to Gwendal and put in for his time off. So he shut the door behind himself and left, headed for Gwendal's office Swearing to himself that he would make things quick.

~~~***~~~

Day 123, 1400hrs

~~~***~~~

Aisen Couldn't believe it, That man was back and his beloved Conrad still wouldn't give him the time of day! And after everything he'd done so far. After he'd shown the man how to bend over and take it! After he'd given the man a cradle and made his attentions known. How dare he? How dare he ignore him!

Marring him hadn't been a request; it wasn't Conrad's right to decide not to. He'd taken his virginity; he'd gotten children on the man. He belonged to him! Now Yozak was talking about leaving the palace grounds. Absolutely not! Conrad was his nobody else's. He wasn't going to stand for this! He'd gone through all the trouble of talking to several different healers to find the perfect drug to give his love that night, something that would do everything Lover's Passion did, something that would keep his little lover out until enough of it was out of his system that it wouldn't be detected.

So that pervert wanted to take his love away. Well it wasn't going to happen! Come morning his lover would be his wife and that would be the end of it! They were eloping, whether Conrad liked it or not! He would become the new lord Weller, he would have power and privilege and money beyond his wildest dreams! Aster would know who the better twin was. He would get a litter on his soon to be wife. If he had anything to say about it Conrad (The little whore) was going to spend the rest of his life barefoot and pregnant. If he had to tie the little tease to the bed and force himself on him every night until Conrad had given him at least ten children then that was a sacrifice he was willing to make! After all it wasn't his ass that was going to be raw. As soon as his kids were born he would take their mother again. This time he would punish the man for his teasing way and his lack of attention, by not using any lube. That was what he would do when Conrad misbehaved, he'd take him dry!

Oh yes, he couldn't wait to sheath himself in that tight body again.

It was almost a shame he was pregnant.

Because of the babies he couldn't throw Conrad over the desk and paddle his ass for misbehavior, before taking him roughly again and again until he promised to behave, and begged for mercy.

Well that would just have to wait until the healers left the day their children (there had to be at least three in there with how much of his seed he'd left in his lover's body) were born.

Oh Yes they were eloping tonight, and they were leaving as soon as he could finish writing a letter from his lover to his elder brother explaining that he'd finally come to his senses and agreed to marry the father of his baby.

He smiled he had a vile of stuff that when held over someone's nose made them pass out. He'd put it on a rag and make sure his love got enough to put him out.

~~~***~~~

A.N

And there you go another chapter, and yes Aisen has lost the few marbles he had to begin with. Read and review. Please and thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 123, 1415hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak paused just outside the door to Gwendal's office. He could hear Wolfram and Gwendal talking. Apparently Wolfram had begun to feel bad about how he'd been treating Conrad of late. He wanted Gwendal's advice on how to make things right. Good because right now Conrad needed the support of his family. Yuri's support was unquestionable. They all knew the king would never waver in his loyalty to his godfather.

Hopefully when their king returned to their world he could convince Conrart of that fact.

Wolfram it appeared didn't think apologizing would be enough to undo the damage he'd done. Yozak sighed much as he didn't want to interrupt this tender moment; he had a really bad feeling about leaving Conrart alone.

"Just apologize kiddo," Yozak said calmly as he entered Gwendal's office. "Conrad will accept that. He cares about you Wolfram. However right now he needs you, a lot more then you need him. Just go and apologize to him. He's in his rooms, when I left he was about to take a bath. I'm going to go back and stay with him for a bit, but I'm sure he'd appreciate some company before then."

Wolfram nodded, "I think I'll give Conrad some privacy while he bathes, and I'll look in on him afterwards." With that he turned and left the room, but he paused in the doorway. "Thank you Yozak." he said simply and then he was gone.

Yozak gave his report with a brisk efficiency before asking questions of his own chief among them being 'what the hell was currently going on'. He wanted information and he wanted it now. To his utter shock Gwendal had no clue who the other father was. Apparently their where to many rumors flying around the palace grounds about the identity of the child's father.

"To make matters worse," Gwendal confided while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He won't Confirm or deny any of the people named."

Yozak ran a hand through his hair and considered the interesting situation he'd just found himself in. he knew the identity of the child's father, but Gwendal didn't. He considered Conrad's words earlier and realized, the younger man truly was afraid of being forced into a marriage he didn't want.

He sighed. "Let me ask you something Gwendal, if you knew who the father was what would you do?"

"I'd investigate whether or not my suspicions that the bastard raped my little brother is correct." Gwendal replied bluntly.

"And if they are?" Yozak asked trying to keep his tone nonchalant.

Gwendal sighed, "there was a time when I would have told you he'd be a dead before he could draw another breath. However our king would look down on capital punishment, as such I will settle for another punishment."

Yozak inclined his head before asking, "Would you force Conrad to marry the man?"

"Over my dead body!" Gwendal's reply was immediate.

However it still wasn't enough for Yozak, he had just one more question. "And if he didn't? If Conrad truly was just too drunk to remember the events of that night; what then, would you force him to marry?"

~~~***~~~

Day 123, 1430hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad shifted slightly in the warm water of his bath, trying not to fall asleep. He'd have to get out soon or he would fall asleep. Yozak should be back soon, he should start packing. But he was so, so tiered. Maybe he could catch a quick nap before heading down to Yozak's room. It should be safe, Aisen would have to be incredibly stupid to ignore how much of a threat Yozak could become when crossed.

The soft sound of a door opening heralded his best friend's return. _That was faster than I expected. _"I'm still in the bath," he called absently. He slipped under the water to give himself a final rinse before getting out – as such he missed the bathroom door opening.

He failed to realize the danger he was in until he surfaced again, and a moist rag was clamped over his nose and mouth. He struggled, thrashing briefly – before his world went black.

~~~***~~~

Day 123,1432hrs

~~~***~~~~

Aisen smiled as pulled the rag away from his lover's face and tossed it to the floor. He'd held the rag over the other man's nose and mouth for almost a full minute after he'd stopped thrashing Just to be sure the other man was out and wouldn't make a scene when he carried him out of the palace. Grabbing the other man under the arms he hauled him up out of the water. He was careful of the man's stomach and his growing children, but that was all he was careful of. If Conrad woke with bruises – well it wasn't what he deserved.

He deserved a beating, for the way he'd been acting – pressing himself up against _THAT MAN_ as if he was nothing more than a whore working the pleasure district of the slums. He couldn't give the man the beating he deserved, not while he was pregnant. But he would punish him.

Conrad would learn to respect him!

He would learn to do what he was told when he was told.

His lover was going to spend the next week sleeping on the floor like a dog – until he learned a dogs loyalty and begged to be allowed to sleep on the bed.

Conrad's ankle slammed into the hard stone of his bathing pool's ledge.

Aisen smiled – at least the whore would have some bruises to show for all the extra work he was forcing him to go through. He dragged the man out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Even pregnant Conrad was light enough that he could have easily carried him.

But Conrad needed to learn that from now on he controlled pleasure and pain. If Conrad behaved then he would feel a lot less pain. The sooner Conrad learned that – the sooner he could start giving the man pleasure rather than pain.

He dropped his beloved unceremoniously onto the bed and pulled the note he'd written to Lord Von Voltaire, supposedly from Conrad, out of his jacket pocket. It was a little bit wet from all of Conrad's thrashing, but he doubted anyone would notice once it had dried.

The forgery was a very good one, he'd stolen several papers form Conrad's office over the course of the last ten months and had studied the man's handwriting in case of such an eventuality. He'd copied Conrad's handwriting right down to the little curlicue at the end of his G's. He set the note down on the nightstand and made his way over to the antique writing table with an attached bookcase. He needed Conrad's personal seal and wax.

Upon opening the desk part of the armoire he was disgusted at what he found six separate seals sat in a neat little row, next to several rows of different colored wax. He turned around and glared at the man currently passed out and shivering on the bed. He just couldn't make this easy for him. he glared at the things, in annoyance. Eventually he made an educated guess, and used the least used stick of wax and the seal bearing a rampant lion – that one just had to be his personal seal.

He dribbled the wax onto his letter and sealed it before tossing the wax and seal back onto the desktop and closing the door.

That done he set about choosing the clothing his love was going to be wearing when they eloped. He couldn't very well carry him out of the palace naked.

~~~***~~~

Day 123, 1457hrs

~~~***~~~

Satisfied with Gwendal's answer to his questions, Yozak saw no reason not to share the information he was in possession of. "Aisen."

"What?" Gwendal looked completely startled.

"The other father," Yozak clarified. "His name is Aisen Esters; he transferred into Conrad's unit a little over ten months ago. He was a foot soldier, Conrad accepted him as a personal favor to his twin brother (he's a mutual friend) who was hoping to see his brother succeed for once and hopefully find happiness. And just so you know – I share your suspicions." He paused briefly then added. "As for the rumors you mentioned the ones that name me as the father, if we can't prove Aisen Raped Conrad, or if he did get Conrad so drunk he consented, I want you to encourage them."

Gwendal blinked, "You do realize that the council would see that as a legitimate excuse to force the two of you to marry. Particularly if you don't deny the rumor –"

Yozak blinked and pulled his gift from where he'd hidden it inside of his tunic and handed it to Gwendal, "I had every intention of taking Conrad out for a picnic tonight and giving that to him then, however now I don't think he needs the stress, if they want to force Conrad into a marriage then I'm more than willing to protect him. if I have to I'll even tell the council that we had some drinks and woke up in bed together. It's true in a way, we had a few drinks and I crashed in his rooms. If Conrad's willing I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe from that creep!"

Gwendal looked completely flabbergasted, so he continued. "Conrad's going to stay with me for a few days, I found him in the hall way having a shouting match with Aisen. When I left Conrad was going to have a bath and pack a bag. I have a bad feeling about leaving him alone so I'm going to go collect him. If you need me come either send someone to get me or come find me."

With that he turned and left the room, he had a bad feeling and he wanted to get back to Conrad quickly.

~~~***~~~

A.N. well here you go another chapter Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 123, 1500hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak Paused outside Conrad's bedroom door, and ran a hand through his hair, he'd originally planned on giving Conrad the pendent he'd shown to Gwendal earlier, but for now it was going to have a permanent home in his top drawer. Now what he needed to do was talk Conrad into allowing him to claim the child as his own if the council decided he had to marry. It was going to be a delicate conversation. He knew Conrad well enough to know that the man wouldn't want to take advantage of him. It was his Job to convince Conrad that he still wanted him. As for the twins, as far as he was concerned they were Conrad's, and as soon as he married the other man they would be his as well.

Gathering his courage he pulled open the small secrete side door into Conrad's chambers, it would let him out beside the fireplace in the bedchambers. He didn't bother to knock, the door was known only to him and Conrad so his friend would know it was him by the sound of the stone scraping stone.

He came into the room to find Aisen looming over Conrad's prone form – with his underwear in his hand.

He didn't hesitate, or even stop to think. Before he knew exactly what he was doing he was across the room. His fist connected firmly with Aisen's jaw, knocking the bastard back a few steps. He reached out caught Aisen's collar and flung him away from Conrad. The man staggered and slammed into Conrad's armoire. Yozak drew his sword in one swift motion and placed the tip against Aisen's throat.

"Start explaining or I'll remove your head from your shoulders!" Yozak snarled.

Aisen sighed, "He finally Came to his senses and agreed to marry me."

Yozak lowered his sword, so that the tip of the blade rested between Aisen's thighs, threatening his groin. "I'm going to ask again, and this time I want the truth or you're going to lose a part of your anatomy your rather fond of. Do I make myself clear?"

Aisen glanced down, "like I told you, we're eloping."

Yozak twisted his wrist bringing the edge of the blade around slightly so that it rested lightly against the side of Aisen's cloth covered testacies. "The truth," he snarled "last chance!"

"I'm Telling you the truth I swear it. There on the nightstand he left a letter explaining everything to lord von Voltaire." Aisen whimpered, pointing franticly.

At that moment someone knocked on the door and wolfram's voice drifted into the room, the young prince sounded nervous. "Conrad, Can we talk?"

"Wolfram," Yozak called keeping Aisen pined to the wall with his blade. "Get in here and give me a hand."

A few seconds later Wolfram appeared in the doorway to Conrad's bedchamber, Green eyes widening at the scene in front of him, until his eyes landed on the prone form of his naked and shivering older brother. He moved to the bedside without being told and pulled the covers up around his brother. Abruptly he turned and threw a small ball of fire at the fireplace igniting the log resting on the hearth and bringing up the room temperature.

"What's going on?" the young man asked calmly rubbing Conrad's arms through the blanket to warm him.

"Caught this bastard leaning over Conrart when I came in through one of the secrete passages," Yozak replied. "He claims Conrad was going to elope with him and left a note on the nightstand. Also, he had Conrad's underwear in his hands. "

Wolfram looked around and snagged the letter off of the nightstand to his right, one of his eyebrows arching up into his hairline, so that he looked like a blond Gwendal. "It's addressed to lord von Voltaire, and it's using Conrad's personal seal on his formal wax. It's likely a forgery – an impressive forgery but still a forgery."

The blond flipped it open then deftly breaking the seal. He snorted derisively. "It's addressed to Gwendal on the inside, but Conrart would have used his childhood nickname for Gwendal in a letter. I'll go get Gwendal." Wolfram added placing the letter on the bed and heading for the door.

"Wolfram," Yozak called "Grab a healer and a couple of Guards while you're at it!"

It didn't take long for wolfram to alert the guards; in fact he smiled as he headed off to find Gwendal and a healer. Conrad's men were very loyal to his brother; he shuddered to think what the six men he'd just sent to his Brother's aid would do to that man once Yozak informed them what he'd walked in on.

Nothing less then what the bastard deserved!

~~~***~~~

Day 123, 1510hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak didn't move his sword from it resting place – threatening Aisen's groin – until the guard appeared. He was mildly amused by Wolfram's choice – they were all Conrad's men and they were all furious.

He sheathed his blade when Daniel and Malcolm took custody of Aisen – one holding each of the man's arms. "Wait a second," Yozak commanded before they could drag the bastard out of the room. He held out his hand "Conrad's Underwear!"

"You sick Piece of Shit," Malcolm yelled, disgust written clearly on his face. "He's Pregnant!"

In the end Yozak had to pry Conrad's underwear out of the bastard's grasp. He closed his eyes briefly horrified by what he'd walked in on. Had that Bastard been intending to Rape Conrad again? He knew he was going to kidnap his friend, Aisen had made that much clear – but the man couldn't have been stupid enough to actually believe he'd escape with an unconscious man in his arms did he?

He tossed the offending garment onto a nearby chair and climbed onto the bed. He could hear Conrad whimpering, so he curled up around his friend cradling him protectively in his arms. Gwendal and the healer arrived together – and he had never been happier to see anyone. He was deeply worried about Conrart. The younger man was whimpering and muttering to himself. He'd heard several distinct words mixed in among the inarticulate sounds. He'd heard, "No", "Don't", "Please", "Stop", and most often "it hurts" pass his friend's lips.

Yozak moved aside and let the young male healer do his job, but he never once let go of his friend's hand. He did his best to comfort Conrad, talking to him in soothing tones through the entire thing. Finally the healer was done.

"He's fine except for some ugly bruises. The baby's fine too, but I want him to rest, he stays in bed tomorrow, just to make sure. No stress, keep him as calm as possible. Send someone to get me when he wakes, I want to check up on him then."

Yozak nodded, "thank you."

Gwendal ran his hand through Conrart's hair, before turning his attention to Yozak. "I have to go and deal with Aisen, can you stay with Conrad?"

"Of course." Yozak replied. When Gwendal left he curled up around Conrad and pulled the whimpering mess that was once his best friend and lover into his arms, propping him up against his chest so that Conrad's ear rested above his heart. It was a position he'd often cradled his best friend in and one that normally served to calm the younger man. Today however, it did little to sooth him.

~~~***~~~

Day 123, 1705hrs

~~~***~~~

Two hours later Conrart came awake all at once, kicking, screaming, biting and clawing. All the while begging for him 'not to hurt him anymore,' Yozak released him at once. He was startled by the terror in conrad's voice and actions until it occurred to him that from the sounds of what had been coming out of his friend's mouth while he'd been drugged into a torpor – Conrad had likely just relived the night he'd gotten pregnant. From the sounds of it, it hadn't been consensual at all.

And by the way he was acting know, the man likely thought he was still being raped.

Five minutes later someone had been sent to fetch the healer and Conrart – Conrart had his face buried in Yozak's chest, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Through it all Yozak held him and did his utmost to comfort his traumatized friend.

To make matters worse Conrad had confessed to Yozak that he honestly didn't know what to believe – his memories of the event told him he'd somehow been drugged into compliance, but that even then he'd said no, and even begged his assailant to stop. However Aisen had spent the last 3.5 months telling him how much he'd wanted it -that he'd begged for it.

Conrart it appeared had heard the lie so often that some part of him was starting to believe it.

For Yozak it was an indication that the road to recovery for his beloved friend and lover was going to be a long and difficult one. One his pregnancy would likely only complicate.

In addition to everything else Conrart was understandable worried about the safety of his unborn Children. Aisen holding a chloroformed rag over their mother's nose and mouth couldn't have been good for them. Yozak knew Conrad well enough to know that the other man's fears wouldn't be put to rest until the healer told him the children were fine.

He could understand that.

For now all Yozak could do was hold him while they waited for the healer, and do his best to keep a mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted Conrad as calm as possible.

~~~***~~~

Day 123, 1720hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak glanced up at the sound of the door opening, and nodded to the healer, before turning his attention back to a still sobbing, naked Conrart. It took him a minute to get his friend's attention but after he did things went rather quickly from there. He managed to get Conrad to lean back against him, so the healer could examine the younger man. There was a moment or two of discomfort when Conrart realized 2 things A) the healer was male, and B) in order to examine him properly he had to pull down the covers leaving the poor man exposed.

After experiencing the extreme violation of rape, Conrad wasn't particularly happy about a strange man – even a healer touching him.

~~~***~~~

Day 123, 1730hrs

~~~***~~~

Healer Jordan had never wished for Gisela so badly. It was very obvious that the young Captain of the Maoh's Guard was very uncomfortable with him. However judging by some of the thing's he'd heard while examining him afterwards it honestly didn't surprise him that the young man would be more comfortable with a female healer.

Lord Weller was currently shaking rather violently, despite the fact that his hands were currently on his stomach. Yozak was doing his best to keep the poor man calm, carding his hands through his hair and whispering soothing words.

Finally he was done. He smiled down at the young man who would soon become a mother. "Both you and your child are fine, however I don't want you out of bed for the rest of today, and I want you to take it easy tomorrow just in case. Nothing strenuous at all," Jordan ordered as he pulled the blankets back up so that they covered the man. "I'm going to have one of the maids bring you up some soup and a bit of bread I want you to eat it and then I want you to try and get some sleep."

Jordan patted Conrad lightly on the shoulder and left, content that both mother and child would be alright. Never realizing the man was carrying twins.

~~~***~~~

Day 123, 1800hrs

~~~***~~~

Gwendal took a deep breath before entering his brother's rooms, Wolfram at his heels. Quietly they made their way into the bedroom. Conrart lay quietly in Yozak's arms his brown eyes closed. He looked so young, and Gwendal felt a surge of hatred for the bastard who had gotten his brother pregnant and then tried to kidnap him.

Conrad still hadn't confirmed or denied the fact that Aisen was the father, but Aisen himself had though he'd denied having raped his brother. At the moment the most he could pin on Aisen was taking advantage of his little brother in a drunken state. But he had every intention of searching the man's rooms and looking for any evidence to the contrary. While he was at it he was going to check every single one of Conrad's men just to make sure none of them had a hand in this travesty.

"How is he?" Gwendal asked his voice thick with concern.

Yozak sighed and continued gently carding his hand through Conrad's hair. "The Healer said they're alright but that he wants Conrad to rest just in case, he's supposed to rest and take it easy tomorrow." He paused for a second then asked. "What's the situation with that piece of filth masquerading as a Mazoku?"

Gwendal sighed and relayed his findings, his plans and what they could do about it. "as you can see my hands are tied, with the information I have the best I can hope for is 3 to 5 years digging in a quarry – and that's taking Conrart's rank into account. Hopefully the bastard's rooms will turn up some evidence. Because unless I turn up some evidence that points to it having been nonconsensual the best I can come up with are charges of attempted kidnapping."

"Conrad remembers." Yozak said simply, than added. "He remembers the world becoming hazy like he was seeing things through a fog. He said he couldn't make his body obey enough to actually fight back but that he remembers saying no, he also remembers begging the bastard to stop. He was raped Gwendal. That bastard raped and impregnated my best friend."

It was wolfram who broke the silence that followed. Carefully he approached his sleeping brother. "He won't get away with this Conrad, I promise you that.

~~~***~~~

A.N

Another day another Chapter. Read and Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Day 124, 0530hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak Gurrier awoke with the dawn, Conrart slept fitfully on the other side of the bed. It was a sad change in the dynamics of their relationship – but Yozak no longer touched his friend in bed unless Conrart first initiated that contact. He fully understood Conrad's shyness – but still the enforced separation hurt. So did seeing Conrad curled up on the very edge of his bed, obviously afraid of his touch.

He sighed and pulled himself out of bed, and quickly tucked the cover's more closely around Conrad's slim shoulders. He was careful not to actually touch the man. But he couldn't let him catch cold. He turned away, after gazing at his whimpering friend sadly for a moment and procceded to dress for the day ahead. An easy task considering he'd slept in his clothing baring his over tunic boots and belt.

To his immense surprise Conrad's sleepy voice called out for him.

It didn't take long to reassure his friend that he wouldn't be gone long, carefully he broke the news that they were going to be searching Aisen's room, and the rooms belonging to every single one of Conrad's men from the cadets to the officers. Since he was technically still Conrad's second in command he needed to be there. To his surprise Conrad was afraid. He didn't want to be left alone.

"What if Aisen comes back?"

Yozak blinked, it should have occurred to him that that was what Conrad was afraid of. "Aisen is currently in a cell in the dungeon, being guarded by men we can vouch for. He won't come near you again."

_Hopefully those men are having some fun with the bastard! _

It took a while but finally Conrad let him go. He just had to post guards outside of all the doors. He felt a little sorry for Ari, the poor man was bound to look silly guarding a stretch of what looked like empty wall.

~~~***~~~

Day 124, 0540hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak followed Gwendal into the barracks, his back strait and his eyes forward all of Conrad's men had been pulled off duty and replaced with men from either Gwendal's private army or Wolfram's. Wolfram walked quietly at his side – it appeared that yesterday had taken much of the wind out of the young lord's sails. Six of Gwendal's men walked behind him. They started with the officer's wing, simply barging into the room without a word and scaring the hell out of Commander Travis, who was summarily ordered to wait at attention outside (in his underwear) while they ransacked his room.

Travis was clean.

Truthfully Yozak Had expected no different.

Travis was the officer who fell directly under him in the line of command – he was also a friend.

They let the poor man back into his now very disorderly room so he could put some clothes on - and then proceeded to ransack every other officer's room. That done they walked into the lower barracks where the cavalryman bunked two to a room.

A trumpet blaring at 0600hrs is enough to scare anyone out of bed.

No amount of training changed that.

~~~***~~~

Day 124 0625hrs

~~~***~~~

It hadn't taken long to systematically ransack every single room in the barracks reserved for Conrart's men. After all it wasn't like they were cleaning up after themselves, or being overly careful with the side of the room thing were kept on. Every once in a while one of the men was called into the room and asked to explain something they'd found before being sent back outside to stand on either side of their respective door.

They'd saved Aisen's room for last, being perfectly aware of what they might find behind the door.

About a week ago Aisen had been assigned a roommate from among the new recruits – rumor had it he wasn't happy about losing his 'private room' and was making the poor man's life hell. They went through the recruit's stuff first, stuffing everything into a canvas bag after they'd finished their inspection. Yozak slung the bag over one strong shoulder and marched out into the hallway where the men (all currently in various stages of dress or more commonly undress) waited. He dumped the bag at the young man's feet.

"Have your rooms ready for inspection in 2 hours." He ordered sharply. "I want you all to assemble in the hallway as soon as you've gotten your rooms fit for inspection. Am I Understood?"

The men didn't hesitate, "Sir Yes Sir," they chorused.

"Carter, Chandler, I want you two to find this cadet a vacant room, before you return to your own." That said he turned and went back into Aisen's room, closing the door behind him.

Unsure of where to start, he started pulling leather bound journals off the shelf. Things that out dated Aisen's assignment to Conrad's unit he tossed haphazardly to the side. They were utterly irrelevant. He found a datebook that was identical to Conrad's down to the design on the leather cover. Flipping it open he found an exact copy of Conrad's planner – written in Aisen's hand. Mildly degusted and a little perturbed he tossed it into a canvas bag, and pulled the next one from the shelf.

This one was a sketch book full of random sketches of Conrad simply going about his daily life. They were actually quite good if rather creepy he tossed that into the bag as well.

"Does Lover's Passion mean anything to anyone?" wolfram asked, sounding utterly bewildered.

" No," Gwendal responded from where he was currently inspecting a small wooden implement that looked suspiciously like a seal. "Why?"

"Because I just found a written apothecary receipt made out to Aisen for 4, 4oz packets of the stuff. It cost a pretty penny to from the looks of it." Wolfram replied "I just wondered what it was since the man spent at least 2 weeks pay on it."

Yozak looked up "sounds like a aphrodisiac, based on the name. Keep looking."

Gwendal dumped the seal and a partly used stick of red wax into a smaller bag and, began pulling open drawers. "Sick bastard," he muttered holding up a pair of familiar cotton boxers, the elastic waistband proclaiming their origins to be earth. A pair of black silk drawstring boxers followed - then white, gray, tan, green and several others – all high quality silk. He dumped them unceremoniously into the bag and went back to searching.

~~~***~~~

Day 124, 0650hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak sighed as he opened yet another journal so far all he'd found was proof that the man had an unhealthy fascination with his lover. Gwendal's discovery of Conrad's missing undergarments, was by far more incriminating than anything he'd found in the man's journals so far, the man kept one for each month all he had to do was find the right ones. The sketchbook had more incriminating evidence – although so far they were little more than sketches of Conrad astride his horse or Conrart watering his little patch of flowers in the former Queen's private garden.

However it seemed that as time went by Aisen became more and more bold, and more and more deranged. Conrad was the most loved captain in the Maou's armies, because he was kind, considerate, and treated all of his men with respect. In addition to that he did his best to remain approachable, there wasn't a single problem in the Barracks he didn't know about – and he gladly gave up what little free time he had to help his men in any way he could. Unfortunately it seemed that was what had first attracted Aisen to him. From what he could tell it had started out as admiration and moved into hero worship - he had no idea how it had become sexual.

He blinked in surprise, and actually read the paragraph he'd just skimmed through. It described the night Conrad had gone drinking with his men. In its pages he discovered exactly how Conrad had ingested the aphrodisiac. That bastard had been watching Conrad and paying enough attention to realize that the man always had time (or rather made time) for children. He'd used that to his advantage apparently and employed his brother's children in distracting Conrad. He'd mixed the drug with Conrad's bitter ale – hoping that come morning Conrad would think he'd had too much to drink and would come to 'realize his feelings'.

He was about to close the book and mark it as one of the ones that likely had a lot of the information they needed, when something slipped out from the pages. He caught the little thing before it could come completely free and looked at it. It looked to be nothing more than a coin turned into a bookmark or a small pendent at first glance. But it was made of gold – pure enough that it was no longer completely circular. It was only about half the size of a gold noble, but it bore the original crest of Conrart's House. And marked him as the true heir to the throne of Big Shimaron – and like his father before him Conrad had stored it in a small box in a locked drawer of his office.

Aisen's possession of it meant he'd been in Conrad's lock drawer.

He wondered at the fact that it was being used as a bookmark, and curious as to what it marked and whether it could be important he flipped the journal open to that page.

And nearly vomited at the mere sight of the sketch, on one page

He knew Conrart, he knew everything about the man, from little things like the fact that he loved honey but thought peanut butter was to chunky, to the sounds the man made as they made love, to his favorite position. He knew his facial expressions, so even in a sketch he could see the pain on Conrad's face just as clearly as he could see –

Everything else.

He skimmed the content of the page beside it, completely horrified –

He dropped the book and bolted for the nearest rubbish bin. He had the presence of mind to empty it (in case it held anything important) before he lost last night's dinner.

He was almost completely oblivious to the hand's holding back his hair. Wolfram's hands by the feel of it. He rose to his feet and whipping tears from his eyes with one hand before he used a corner of his tunic to wipe his mouth. "I found what we need to charge that bastard with rape." He said after taking a second to regain control of himself.

He paused for a second, the rage bubbling in his breast. He hated Aisen, he wanted to kill him slowly with his bare hands! he wanted

He didn't know what he wanted!

He should have been there! He should have protected Conrart!

Conrart was his everything

And he hadn't been there to protect him.

He'd never been this angry before.

He was utterly useless!

Without thinking he turned sharply and slammed his fist into the side of the armoire, venting a bit of his rage.

To his immense surprise the back of the armoire (they'd already searched) popped open revealing a false back. He closed his eyes and investigated the content and found six candle stubs, some dried rose petals, and a pair of stained underwear.

He couldn't take it anymore. He shouldn't be here Conrad, was his lover he had no place investigating his rape. But then under that logic neither did Gwendal and Wolfram. Tears running down his cheeks he got back to work going through that bastard's things looking for anything else they could use to have the man put away for a very long time. He didn't want that man to have the chance to be anywhere near Conrart ever again.

If he ever saw that pervert near his beloved best friend and lover again, he was going to kill him.

~~~***~~~

Day 124 0800hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak dismissed the guards as he walked back into Conrad's rooms it had taken a while but they'd finally gone through all of Aisen's things and found everything they could use against the bastard. He blinked startled by the sight of Conrart sitting quietly in the middle of his bed. He had the covers pulled up around his waist. He just looked so damned small and young. Yozak could tell Conrad was very scared – the poor man probably hadn't gone back to sleep after he'd left.

Carefully he settled himself down on the bed and gathered the man into his arms, carding his hand through Conrad's hair to help calm him.

15 minutes later Conrad was asleep against his chest.

~~~***~~~

Day 124, 1200hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad awoke to a gentle hand on his shoulder and the smell of beef stew. He sat up and looked around momentarily confused. Yozak sat on the edge of his bed, having pulled away as soon as he awoke.

"Lunch," the red-head said simply, reaching over to the nightstand and calmly transporting the tray that had been resting there to his lap. "You should eat, you are feeding three."

"Thank you," Conrad replied and began eating his lunch; it was a change from yesterday when he'd still been to shaky to eat on his own. Yozak had had to feed him – it had all been rather humiliating. "Aren't you eating?" he asked abruptly realizing Yozak was just watching him.

Yozak gave him a weak smile, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't need any help." He replied before rising to his feet and walking into the other room. He came back with a tray of his own.

Conrart was thankful he hadn't seen him blush.

They ate in companionable silence for a time before Yozak spoke again. "I want you to know that no matter what you decide, you have my full support." He would have said more but Conrad cut him off.

"You think I should 'take care of the situation' don't you?" he said simply looking down into his mostly empty stew bowl like it held the answers to all of the universes problems.

Yozak sighed and set his food aside. Carefully he moved so that he sat beside Conrad. Reaching out he lifted Conrad's chin. "It doesn't matter what I think, you should do what is right for you, but for what it's worth no I don't think you should terminate this pregnancy. You've always wanted children; you're just having them a bit earlier than expected. I just wanted you to know that I'll stand by you no matter what you decide. I know that Gwendal and his wife offered to adopt the child and send you away until this whole thing blew over – I also know you refused. I'll be at your side through all of it, Conrart, I'm more than happy to be an uncle to the twins." He paused, briefly gathered his courage and swallowed his fears before he pressed on. "I'd like to be more than that; if –if you'll let me I – I'd love their father."

Conrart blinked, and pulled his chin away, his eyes locked on his lunch. He shook his head. "You c- can't want me a-after this. I- I'm filthy! I – I won't take advantage of you Yozak, I won't. You d-deserve better. I – I'm filthy, you don't deserve that, you should be with someone who, who's worthy of you."

Yozak sighed, he'd sort of expected that.

Damned Aisen,

Damn his abuse

Both mental and sexual

It was hard to face, but that bastard had done more than just impregnate Conrart – he'd broken him to! For that if nothing else he hated the man. Carefully he moved the tray out of conrad's lap and set it aside. He then carefully gathered his friend into his arms. "You're not filthy." He said simply, "Aisen's filthy. This wasn't your fault Conrart; don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

When he'd gone to see lady Cecilia, to ask for her permission to court Conrart he hadn't expected any problems – the woman was after all on a quest for 'free love'. To some extent he'd been right – lady Cecilia hadn't had a problem with him courting her second born son; after she'd finished interrogating him – that is.

Her first Question had been 'How much do you love my son?' when he'd told her he loved Conrad with all of his heart, he'd expected that to be the end of it. He'd been wrong. Her next question had startled and amused him – but he wasn't about to inform Conrad's mother that he'd been sleeping with her son since they were both old enough. Instead he'd simply told lady Cheri that he was more than willing to wait for Conrad to be ready.

He'd meant it.

He still meant it.

It was going to be a long road to recovery for Conrart, he understood that. Just as he understood that any and all sexual relations where going to be suspended at least until the twins were born, If Conrad needed to he was willing to suspend them indefinitely. It wouldn't be pleasant, but he could find other ways to express his love for Conrart.

For now he would back off and wait, he'd give Conrad the time and the space he needed to heal. But he was also going to be there for Conrart! He was going to treat Conrart the same way he would have had the man actually been carrying his children. As for the twin's he saw them as Conrad's children, he would do everything he could for them. He wanted to see them grow up to be proud and strong. If he could get Conrad to marry him, those children would be raised as his own!

He would do everything he could for his friend. He wanted his Conrart back. He wanted to see the man smile, to hear him laugh.

For that to happen Conrad needed to heal

Conrad was going to need all the help he could get and Yozak wasn't about to abandon him when he needed him the most.

~~~***~~~

A.N. sorry this chapter took so long, it was harder to write then I anticipated. Anyway read and review please. Seriously please.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 124, 2130hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak Gurrier sighed as he walked down the corridor. It had been a very long day, and he needed some space – time to wrap his head around the situation. He loved Conrad, and he honestly couldn't blame the man for how he was currently acting. However the man was prone to mood swings he wasn't sure where entirely pregnancy related. He was emotionally unstable thanks to Aisen, very scared and very tired.

It was affecting his temper.

Much as Yozak wanted to he couldn't help Conrad, all he could do was be there for the other man. He was furious with Aisen, for everything he'd stripped from his friend. Conrad was currently a shell of his former self. In addition to that the twins were taking a very heavy toll on him. He was always tired, fell asleep easily, and the nausea was already beginning to make his life very difficult. In addition to that Conrad was already beginning to experience cravings which to Yozak's knowledge were not supposed to begin until much later in the pregnancy.

He'd left Conrad's side a little over 3 minutes ago. His friend was exhausted and if the trend held up he had at least 20 minutes before Conrad rejoined the land of the living.

Without really knowing how he got there he found himself standing outside of Gisela's office. the door was open and the hearth was lit. Gisela must have returned from collecting fresh herbs. He considered turning around and going back to Conrad, so he could be there when the night terrors inevitably woke his friend; however curiosity and concern got the better of him.

Was pregnancy supposed to be taking this bad of a toll on Conrad?

Was this just a rough pregnancy, or was this indicative of how badly Conrad's body would react every time he got pregnant?

Much as he wanted to marry Conrad, and see the man carry his children, so they could settle down and raise a family together. He cared more about Conrad's health then he did about having children he'd sired.

He knocked on the door frame before entering the office.

Gisela looked up from the jars she was labeling.

"How are they?" she asked, and then added. "I heard Aisen tried to kidnap Conrart, healer Jordan told me they're all right but that he ordered Conrad to rest."

Yozak sighed, "Conrad's understandably quite scared," he pinched the bridge of his nose lightly before continuing. "The incident jogged his memories of certain events and he's currently dealing with the emotional strain of that. He – um – he seems exhausted, constantly. Is that normal?"

Gisela gave him a weak smile. "I'll check on him tomorrow, expect me around 9. As for the memories," she paused. "he didn't consent did he." It was a statement not a question but he shook his head in the negative anyway. "his regaining his memories, is traumatic, but in the end it will be better for him then always wondering. You said he's constantly exhausted?"

He inclined his head.

She sighed. "I'm not surprised, in a man the organ's that allow for pregnancy are dormant. During their first pregnancy they are usually pretty tired; however there are some things that happen at the time of conception that help the 'mother'. Things that don't occur in cases of rape – regardless of whether or not the assailant hopes for pregnancy to result, resulting in an exhausting and dangerous pregnancy." She paused again then looked up at him. "I'm going to ask you a personal question, but it does pertain to the topic."

He inclined his head, in accent.

"Have you ever made love to Conrart? I don't mean have you had sex, I mean made love there is a rather big difference -an important difference."

"Yes I have." Yozak replied evenly.

Gisela inclined her head, "I thought as much," she said simply before carrying on. "Every time you made love you left more behind then just your seed. You leave behind everything your child needs to survive. What you leave behind helps to sustain the child while your lover's body adapts to the changes taking place. It normally takes two or three maybe four years for conception to occur in a relationship between males. This is because you need something to plant your seed in. you can't just drop a plant seed into a bucket and hope it grows – you need soil. Sadly it is possible to get a man pregnant in one night. All you really have to do is take the other man repeatedly, until his womb opens. The problem is with rough sex, all you leave behind is seed, and a very small amount of energy. In cases of rape all they leave behind is their seed, and the soon to be mother is left entirely on their own. It's a very dangerous situation; half of the males who conceive from rape don't survive to carry the child to term. The risk is even higher for Conrad. This is his first pregnancy and because of that alone would have been more difficult and dangerous – even if the children growing inside him had been conceived in love. That he's carrying twins doubles the strain on his body."

Yozak closed his eyes, he wished the children where his, but that wasn't to be. The idea that Conrad might not survive this broke his heart. There had to be something he could do. Someway he could help. Finally after a few minutes of silently freaking out he asked how he could help Conrart.

Gisela blinked, "will he let you touch him?"

"Sometimes," Yozak replied, "others he flinches, and pulls away."

"you're not married, how long have you two been making love? How often do you play the seme?"

Yozak blinked he had not expected that question! "Since Conrad's 65th birthday." He replied, "and I almost always top, what does that have to do with anything?"

Gisela was truly startled that was very young, but it did explain the slight flare to Conrad's hips. "Hold him." she said simply. "Get him into your arms as often as you can, for as long as he'll allow you to. That's the advice I'd have given you if the twins were yours. Put your hand on his stomach, he needs contact, but also he needs security and love. Think of how much you care for him, usually unborn demons can pull energy from their father. You've been making love to Conrart long enough that when Aisen forced himself on Conrad his womb was already open and likely your energy cushioned Conrad enough that he didn't start feeling the exhaustion and everything else until lack of sleep and the pregnancy caught up with him. With any luck that will tie you to Conrad enough to allow him to pull a bit of extra energy from you. Barring that all you can do is make sure he eats whatever he's craving, and gets plenty of rest."

Yozak left a little later feeling slightly better, at least now he knew how to help. When he got back Conrad was awake and crying, carefully he gathered the other man into his arms, making sure one hand rested on top of his still flat stomach. He was relieved when Conrad calmed and soon fell asleep in his arms. But nothing felt better then the truly odd sensation of his energy being slowly pulled from him and into Conrad. It was just the tiniest of trickles, like something was very weakly pulling on the tiniest of threads.

But it meant there was hope.

That he could do something to help his friend, and lover.

~~~***~~~

Day 125 0800hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak smiled lightly as he watched warm water fill Conrad's private bath, today was the first day since the incident with Aisen that Conrad would be allowed to leave his rooms. He'd agreed to go shopping with the man. Conrad was keenly aware of the fact that in just under 15 months he was going to have twins. He wanted to be prepared. Today they were going to collect some essentials. Conrad wanted to look into clothing and linens for when the children were born, and he also wanted to look into a bassinet and possibly a cradle. Yozak had managed to convince him to just look at baby furniture today.

He was going to pay special attention to what his friend liked and didn't like. He planned on making at least the bassinet for Conrart himself.

He was still very worried about his friend; Conrad was still very tired and still not sleeping through the night. He waited until the hot tub sized bathtub had filled with water before heading into the other room to wake his friend.

Conrad surprised him; by looking up at him when he approached the bed he hadn't realized the younger man was awake.

"I thought you were asleep." He said mildly.

Conrart shook his head. "Can't sleep, but it was cold."

"Time to get out of bed then lazy, Gisela will be up in an hour to check on you and the twins and then you and I are going into town." Yozak said brightly as he helped Conrad out of bed.

Conrart smiled at his friend's antics and made his way over to his private bath.

Yozak watched him for a minute, before turning away to give him some privacy. A few minutes later a moan drew his attention back to the other room. Conrad's voice, raised in panic, and calling his name caught his attention, and he sprinted for the other room immediately. What he found truly startled and horrified him.

Conrad was on his knees beside the bathing pool, one hand clutching his stomach, staring at his other hand in horror – or rather at the blood coating his hand.

Yozak swore and dashed to Conrad's side, blood was running down the other man's thighs, and his face was awash with physical and emotional pain. "It hurts," Conrart whimpered.

Yozak had no idea what to do; he didn't even know how to begin to fix this. Aisen had already succeeded in breaking Conrad, but this – this would likely kill him. Cursing under his breath he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the two not –so – neatly folded towels Conrart had dropped, one he spread out across the cold stone floor to protect his friend from the cold, the other he placed one under Conrart's head like a pillow, after he got him to lie-down. Calmly he assured his friend that he would be back as soon as he found someone who could get Gisela, or Gisela herself.

He rose to his feet and ran from the room, there should be guards posted close by he just had to reach them.

It didn't take long for him to reach them and order them to get Gisela and bring her back to Conrad's rooms now if not sooner! Just as it didn't take long for him to be back in Conrad's private bathing chamber with his sobbing friend cradled in his arms. However it felt like an eternity.

And to him at least Gisela took forever to reach them.

When she did however she made short work of removing Conrad's now destroyed silk sleeping pants, pulling them off the man without a single thought of modesty. She asked questions, her hands glowing as she set one hand on Conrad's still flat stomach and the other on the panicked and whimpering man's temple.

Conrart went limp in his arms and for one brief moment he panicked before he realized Gisela had knocked him out.

It was all over in under an hour, and Gisela looked exhausted. Conrad looked horrible – everything from his groin down to his knees covered in blood.

Yozak felt so sorry for Conrart – they may have been conceived in rape, but Conrart had truly loved and cherished the children growing in his body. To have lost them both on top of everything would be a devastating blow he didn't think Conrad was strong enough to stand.

Gisela's voice broke through his tragic thoughts. "get him cleaned up and back into bed, I don't want him out of that bed for at least a week." The woman's voice was firm and commanding. "I managed to stabilize the smaller of the two twins, but the larger of the two, there was nothing I could do it likely died when Aisen attacked Conrart a few days ago, and was slowly dragging the smaller twin with it. But the little one is still very, very delicate – if he gets plenty of rest and I mean no stress, no strain on his body, the little one should recover and grow to be quite strong. It's got a lot of Conrad in it from what I can tell, stubborn as a mule and a fighter. I'll get one of the other healers to come stay with him for the next few days. He's going to need constant care - I don't even want him walking to the privy on his own at this point!"

Yozak blinked that would utterly humiliate Conrart, and he didn't think Conrart's already shattered self-esteem, would survive the blow. "I'll take care of him." he said simply.

Gisela looked mildly startled, "I don't think you understand Yozak, Conrad is going to need constant care for the next three to four days, he's going to need someone to bathe him, to carry him to the privy and back because I don't want him on his feet at all."

"I understand that Gisela, but Conrad deserves to have that done by someone who loves him, not by a healer who will likely only see him as a patient."

"Yozak with your job you could be sent out in an hour or two for all you know." Gisela countered.

"Screw my job," Yozak retorted, gathering Conrart into his arms and carrying the now clean man into the other room. "I'm going to request a leave of absence and I am going to stay by his side until I see that kid safely delivered and in Conrad's arms and if Gwendal has a problem with it, he can find himself a new undercover operative because I will quit!"

He tucked Conrad into bed carefully after dressing the man in a fresh night shirt. He then turned and faced Gisela his arms crossed over his chest. She looked at him for a minute then she inclined her head.

"Don't leave him alone for too long when you go to talk to Gwendal. He should awake in an hour I'll come back then, so that I can check on him and the baby and explain how the next few weeks are going to go. Good luck Yozak and Conrad is very lucky to have a friend like you."

He honestly didn't know what to say to that.

He hoped Lady Cecilia got home from her latest cruise soon – Conrart was going to need his mother.

~~~***~~~

A.N. Again sorry for the delay. Read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

Day 125, 0905hrs

~~~***~~~

Gwendal looked up when the door to his office opened, all conversation falling silent at the sight of a disheveled Yozak. there was blood on the front of his tunic, and arm guards. He looked both sad and worried.

"Yozak?" Günter asked concern lacing his voice. "You're covered in blood."

Yozak blinked and looked down at himself, as if he'd only just realized he was bloody. "Conrart miscarried." He said, before plopping down into a chair. "Gisela thinks the child died while Aisen held that damned rag over Conrart's nose and mouth."

Gwendal shot out of his chair, beside him Wolfram did the same. "Is he alright?" he demanded. Male pregnancies were dangerous, first pregnancies even more so, and the situation was further exasperated by the fact that Conrad's child had been conceived from rape.

Yozak rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He's alive and Gisela thinks that given time he will recover from the loss of one of his children, but she wants him to stay in bed. She doesn't want him on his feet at all for the next week – not even to use the privy. She managed to save the younger of the twins, but it's still touch and go, too much strain could take the little one from us, and possibly Conrart as well."

"Twins?" Wolfram and Gwendal chorused while Günter sputtered inarticulately.

Yozak gapped at them for a moment not comprehending their surprise. "Am I the only one he told it was twins?"

The other three occupants of the room could only nod in shock.

Yozak groaned. "Gisela, doesn't want him getting to stressed. I'm requesting a leave of absence, I intend to stay with Conrart and give him the help and support he needs – until that child is safely in his arms."

He was expecting at least a bit of a fight since a demonic pregnancy lasted 18 months and Conrad was only in his 3rd – he was essentially asking for more than a year's leave. Gwendal opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by wolfram before he could utter a single syllable.

"Of Course you can!" the blond said sharply. He then turned his attention to Gwendal. "Agree with me or I'm setting your knitted stuffed animals, the yarn and your knitting needles on fire."

Gwendal threw his hands up in mock surrender, before turning his attention back to Yozak. "I had planned on assigning you to guard Conrart until after we've dealt with Aisen properly, however I agree with you, and grant you leave."

Yozak inclined his head requested permission to be dismissed, and left without a backwards glance. A minute later wolfram rose to his feet and left the room, Gwendal called out to him as the boy reached his office door – wondering where he was going. They were after all busy making preparations and plan's for Wolfram's wedding, so his walking out on them was to be considered quite rude.

"I'm going to send a letter to mother by pigeon, she should be home soon to help with the wedding, however I think Conrad needs her more than I do right now." With that the young blonde left the room.

Leaving Gwendal to wonder at how much Wolfram had grown in the space of a few days.

In some ways it made tragic sense. If Finding out Aisen had drugged and then proceeded to rather brutally rape his little brother had left every one of his protective instincts screaming, and a lust for vengeance (that he was doing his best to ignore) burning in his breast – what had that same discovery done to Wolfram, who was Conrad's _YOUNGER _brother? Finding out that Conrad was carrying twins only to lose a niece or nephew whose gender they didn't know and whose name would never be given, within the space of five minutes was also a heavy blow.

And poor Conrart – Great One, hadn't he been through enough? But now – to lose one of his children. Gwendal was glad Yozak had asked for leave, he was Conrart's best friend. The Kingdom could do without one of its top spies – but he didn't think Conrart could do without his friend.

Conrart loved Children, and would make a wonderful parent – it was a shame his first child was going to be born of rape, but somehow he didn't think that would change Conrart's feelings for the child at all.

~~~***~~~

Day 123, 0915hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak froze Just outside the door to Conrart's bedchambers. Conrad despite all indications to the contrary was awake. The sight of the man sitting up in the middle of his bed wouldn't have been so alarming if the man had at least been reacting to this morning's tragedy in a manner more in line with his personality. Conrad should have been crying or reacting in some way, not simply sitting there with a despondent look on his face, staring at a fixed point on the wall.

Oh boy, this was not good!

Cautiously he pulled his blood stained tunic over his head and tossed it to the side, out of the younger man's line of sight – Gwendal had noted the blood earlier and Conrart did not need to be presented with the… evidence of his loss.

Yozak moved Forward carefully, thankful (and not for the first time) for his black undershirt. It didn't take long for him to notice the tears running slowly down Conrad's cheeks. Nor did it take him very long to notice the fact that the man was muttering quietly to himself. He couldn't make out more than a word or two in five but what he could hear broke his heart.

From what he could tell Conrart blamed himself.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity he reached the bed, and climbed in, to sit beside his friend. Carefully he drew the other man into his arms. Running his fingers through the other man's hair he did his best to assure him that the loss of his child wasn't his fault. That the fault, if it could be placed anywhere lay with Aisen and Aisen alone!

It took him a few minutes of holding his friend, and several repetitions of Conrad's extremely florid vocabulary before what the younger man was mumbling finally made sense.

Conrart didn't know he'd only lost one of the twins.

He spent the next few minutes trying to get the man to listen to him, to calm down enough to actually hear what he was saying. Finally in desperation he grabbed Conrart's hand. His palm covering the back of his friend's smaller more delicate appendage, he laced his fingers through Conrart's and moved his hand, to Conrad's still flat stomach -bringing Conrad's hand along with his.

"Here" he told Conrart firmly, "your child is here, safe, inside you. You still have one."

It took several repetitions of that fact before Conrart heard him – or at least actually listened to him. Finally he felt some of the tension ease out of Conrart's body and the smaller man collapsed against him, sobbing. Conrart still blamed himself and Yozak knew that the long rocky road to recovery Conrart was going to be traveling had just gotten longer and a whole lot rockier.

It was a good thing Aisen's fate would be in the hands of the maou's justice as soon as Yuri returned, because if it was up to him Aisen would spend an eternity having his guts slowly pulled from his body.

Yozak was a spy – and a very good one, he liked to think he was a good man – but he had a ruthless practicality, courtesy of his time in Big Shimaron before he'd met Conrad. He also knew how to inflict the most pain and keep someone alive and relatively intact. If he had his way- Aisen would drown in his own Blood for this!

Yozak cradled Conrart in his arms and ran his fingers through the other man's hair offering words of comfort and support. A good while later Conrart pulled away.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered.

Yozak raised an Eyebrow, "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said firmly.

Conrart looked up at him with pleading brown eyes. "Will you stay with me? Please, I – I don't want to be alone."

"Of Course," Yozak said simply pulling Conrart into his arms. After a moment he added, "I spoke with Gwendal, I requested and was granted a leave of absence. I'm not going to leave you alone. I'll be at your side every step of the way, until that little one is safe in your arms."

Conrart blinked and shook his head, "I- I can't ask that of you."

Yozak's hand stopped at the base of his friend's neck; slowly carefully he began to message the other man's neck. "You didn't," he replied mildly, "I volunteered." He paused then added "and I'm not going to take no for an answer, not on this. You need help, you need someone who's only interest is you. Let me be that person."

Conrart sank into him, hiding his face in his shoulder. "Thank you." he whispered. "Thank you so much."

Gisela found them like that a short while later.

~~~***~~~

A.N okay here's the next chapter. Read and review.

I've been told I over analyze things too much so I leave it up to you, how much detail do you all want on pregnancy in male demons? Let me know. Anyway thanks for reading please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Day 125, 1000hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad sighed and leaned back against the pillows Yozak had recently fluffed for him. Gisela had just left after examining him, and explaining a few things. In women the birth canal was always present but in men it only appeared on two different occasions, for birth and during a miscarriage. Because of this he was still in danger of losing his child until the Canal had completely closed. Since that could take upwards of a week, he was being ordered to take it easy, and stay off his feet until it closed. Apparently it would give his child time to get stronger. Gisela didn't want him to even think about standing for the next three days. She would be back to check on him daily until then. In three days she would tell him whether or not it was safe for him to even walk around his quarters.

She also warned him that he could spend the next month confined to quarters or even his bed, if things didn't heal the way she expected them to. In some ways he was torn, at the very least he was going to spend the next 2 weeks confined to quarters and ordered to rest. He loved his child and would do anything to see it brought into the world safely, but at the same time he was aware of the fact that he was going to miss the wedding of his little brother and his Godson – and because he couldn't talk Yozak out of it – so was his friend.

He shifted his position slightly, he was tired, but not sleepy, and he had a craving for –

Something he didn't even think was edible

Who'd ever heard of peanut butter on fish with cherry sauce, and garlic?

There was no way in hell he was going to have peanut butter on anything let alone fish.

Maybe mixed with a bit of lemon.

"EWW, gross!" he muttered disgusted with the culinary catastrophe his pregnancy was making him consider.

Yozak perched himself back down on the edge of his bed. "What's gross?"

"The craving I just had." He replied mildly

Yozak raised an eyebrow, "Care to share?"

Conrad looked down, "you'll laugh."

"You can't help what your body needs. So why would I laugh?" Yozak asked, keenly aware of the fact that Conrad's mood was still unstable, despite how hard the smaller man was trying.

Conrad glanced up "Peanut butter on fish with garlic, cherry sauce and lemon."

Yozak blanched, trying not to vomit at the thought. "I'll head down to the kitchens and have one of the chefs make it for you. But I'll have them put the peanut butter and the cherry sauce on the side."

"Are you sure? I – I don't want to be any trouble." Conrad asked, looking down again. Some part of him was worried that Yozak would realize just how useless he was and how much work he was. He wasn't worth the work – he knew that, but how long would it take Yozak to realize that and leave him alone again. The mere thought made him want to cling to Yozak in a panic, and beg him not to leave. He refrained himself but it was difficult.

"You are not any trouble, Conrad." Yozak said firmly, gently lifting his chin until he was forced to look him in the eye. "I love you. What that bastard did has not and will not change that." That said Yozak kissed him.

It was just a gentle kiss, lips only just brushing his forehead, but it was enough to make him feel wanted, loved and safe.

"I'll be right back, love, can I get you anything before I go?" Yozak asked rising gracefully to his feet.

Conrad sighed and settled himself against the wall of pillows behind him again, "there is a book on the top shelf of the book case in the living room. It's blue leather, can you get it please?"

"Of course."

~~~***~~~

Day 125, 1030 hrs

~~~***~~~

It wasn't long before Yozak returned; carrying a tray laden with the food he'd been carrying and a steaming mug of tea. The Orange haired spy set the tray deftly into his lap and then sat beside him. Conrart smiled at his friend and then began to eat, all but smothering his food in peanut butter and cherry sauce.

It was delicious

Completely forgetting the fact that if he hadn't been pregnant, he wouldn't have been caught dead within ten feet of what he was currently eating, he remembered his manners and offered some of it to Yozak.

"No thanks," Yozak replied mildly "I'm not the one who's pregnant."

~~~***~~~

Day 125, 1035 hrs

~~~***~~~

Gwendal scawled as he stalked through the halls of Covanint Castle and down into the dungeons below. It was time he had a talk with Aisen, he had every intention of telling the man what his stupidity had wrought. The man didn't seem to care much about Conrart as anything other than a way to money, fame and a womb to carry his children. However the idea of having 'perfect sons' who were the perfect image of him, and what he thought they should be was very important to Aisen. Finding out he'd lost one of those Children through his own stupid actions, would hopefully get the man to realize a few things. That and hopefully he could convince the man that for the good of his remaining Child he had to leave Conrart alone.

When he'd last spoken to Aisen, he'd left after giving the man a black eye. Aisen had continued to insist – even while chained to a wall – that since he had taken Conrart's virginity and managed to get him pregnant in one night, it just proved that the Great One wanted Conrad to be his. The man had the audacity to insist that they force Conrad to marry him.

Gwendal pulled open the door to the dungeons and proceeded down to where Aisen was being held. He blinked in mild surprise at the sight of the door to Aisen's cell.

One of the guards was missing.

The sound of flesh striking flesh alerted him to exactly where Antony was. He raised an eyebrow, and gave Brian a questioning look.

"He called your little brother a whore, and said some rather unflattering things about Lord Weller's skill in bed. He also mentioned that he was going to 'teach him a lesson' once they were married and the child was born. Something about Lord Weller needing to learn that he controlled whether he got any pleasure at all. After a few days of hearing the gory details of exactly what he plans on doing to Lord Weller Antony decided to teach him a lesson. I must admit sir; I didn't even try to talk him out of it."

Gwendal nodded and decided to reserve his judgment on the behavior of his men until after he'd spoken with Aisen. He pulled open the door just in time to witness Antony punch Aisen. "That's enough, Antony; I need a word with Aisen."

Antony nodded and left the small cell. Gwendal watched Aisen closely. This was the bastard who had raped and impregnated his little brother. This was the man who had killed one of his brother's children. This man was the reason Conrart was confined to his bed. He remembered the sight of Yozak covered in Conrad's blood. He felt his blood boil. Yozak loved his little brother enough to wait; he loved Conrad enough that he had risked his job and asked for more than a year off to help Conrad through a pregnancy that would yield a child sired by another man. He had a sneaking suspicion that Yozak would raise that child as his own if Conrad gave him the chance.

He prayed Conrad gave Yozak that chance. He resolved that if the time came and Yozak asked for Conrad's hand he wouldn't stand in their way. For now he looked at the worthless piece of filth that had so badly hurt his little brother.

How could he Fault Antony for doing what he should have done. How could he fault the man for taking it out of Aisen's hide when all he wanted was to skin the man alive, roll him in salt and drown him in a vat of lemon juice and vinegar?

"So when's the wedding?" Aisen asked simply.

"I beg your pardon?" Gwendal replied startled by the idiocy of the question.

Aisen pinched the bridge of his nose. "I took Conrad's virginity and got him pregnant, only to find him hanging off of that pervert, Gurrier. I assume you're going to force that whore to do the honorable thing and marry me."

Gwendal was ashamed to admit it but he lost his temper.

Quite spectacularly.

He moved forward with strength and speed born of his rage, and grabbed Aisen by the collar. Taking a sickening pleasure in the sound of the bastard's head striking the stone wall behind him, he let him go slightly before slamming him back into the wall. "THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!!!" he roared, letting the man go.

~~~***~~~

Day 125, 1045hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak sighed as he pulled the covers up around Conrad's shoulders; his best friend had fallen asleep again. He was worried, he didn't think Conrad had ever slept this much. He'd carefully pull the book out of Conrad's hand, and set it on the nightstand. Conrad was used to being active, and he'd always bored rather quickly when they were younger. Frankly he thought bed rest might get very old for Conrad very fast.

He'd just have to find some way to keep it interesting.

Of course he'd have to do that a lot differently than he had the last time Conrart had been confined to his rooms and ordered to rest. That may have worked then, but it would only do more damage now.

He hadn't lied to Gisela, there were moments when he could hold Conrad, but far more often he could not, and Conrad would simply flinch and pull away.

It broke his heart. It really did, but also in some ways it felt as if Conrad had struck him. But even then he could see the pain, the shame, and the fear in Conrad's eyes. it took every ounce of his will power not to go after Aisen with steel in his hand.

He knew it would take time for Conrad to heal, and for now he would just have to do his best to deal with his beloved friend and lover's rampant mood swings.

It was going to be a long and difficult road for both of them.

He had no illusions he knew this was going to be a very difficult journey, he also knew it was one that he wasn't obligated to walk. But he would be damned if he let Conrart walk it alone.

What hurt the worst was that it was Conrad's road to walk. He would walk that road for Conrad if he could. He would willingly take all the pain, the heartbreak, the fear, the misplaced shame, and bare it himself if he could. But he couldn't, all he could do was try and walk beside his friend on this long and difficult road.

He would be strong for Conrart. He would make himself the safe place Conrart could shelter in, and he would do his best to make certain Conrart had a safe, place to heal.

If Conrart couldn't walk this road on his own… well he'd just have to do his best to carry his friend.

~~~***~~~

Day 125, 1100hrs

~~~***~~~

Gwendal slammed his fist into Aisen's nose. Having compltly lost his temper to hell with his earlier feeling of guilt over his loss of control. He wanted to Kill Aisen. It looked like that would be the only way to keep Conrart safe from this monster. He'd expected Aisen to react at least relatively normally when confronted with the knowledge that his actions had caused Conrart to miscarry one of the twins. Instead Aisen had blamed Conrart, calling his victim all sorts of foul names.

At first Gwendal had let the man, and tried to remain unfazed, he planed to use this to show Aisen what his stupidity had done, and hopefully convince the man to leave his brother alone.

However Aisen's resolution to 'beat Conrart, until he lost the worthless single child, and then take him again and again until he was again heavy with his children' had truly shaken him.

He'd reacted to the threat to his family without thinking. Thus Aisen's broken nose.

"You are a truly worthless, peace of filth." He told the crumpled form at his feet. "Say away from my family, or I will kill you, and hang the consequences!"

That said he turned and stormed out of the dungeons. Truth be told he didn't have the right to Kill Aisen. They could charge him for his crimes and hopefully banish the bastard, but the final decision fell to their king. Yuri held the power to exile the man, or show him leniency. Hopefully Yuri would come down hard on the man.

Ironically had Yozak given Conrart that pendent before he'd left on that mission, then by an old law that had been in effect since the Great One's time, he would have been well within his rights to kill Aisen. The Great One's law allowed for a man to protect his mate and children by any means necessary up to and including eliminating that threat. By Giving Conrart that pendent Yozak would have been publicly announcing his intentions to make Conrart his submissive mate – his wife. Had Conrart accepted it he would have announced his intention to become Yozak's wife.

If he'd actually knelt down and allowed Yozak to place the pendent around his neck rather than taking it in his hand and putting it on himself, he would have been announcing his willingness to submit to Yozak.

It would have given Yozak, an extraordinary amount of power over Conrart's, title and lands, as well as over Conrart himself.

Even if Conrart had submitted to Aisen, and married him, what Aisen intended to do, would still have been considered rape and abuse.

The man deserved far more than a broken nose!

~~~***~~~

Day 125, 1200hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak glanced up from the book he'd been reading, at the knock on the door. With a sigh he marked his place and rose to his feet.

It turned out to be Gwendal.

"I found out how Aisen Got Conrart pregnant. The bastard switched out his birth control for something that increases fertility. In addition to that he's been getting into this room because he's doctored Conrad's tea. The bastard's been knocking Conrart out every night!"

Yozak raised an eyebrow, Gwendal was mad he understood that he was furious himself. However Conrart wasn't sleeping well, and honestly he didn't think he had been since the night Aisen assaulted him. Yozak took pride in the fact that Conrad trusted him enough to actually sleep. Conrart had fallen asleep an hour ago, and if Conrart could stay asleep for at least another half hour, it would likely do wonders for how he was feeling and reduce at least some of the strain his exhaustion was causing him. In order for that to happen though Gwendal needed to keep his voice down. Conrad currently flinched at the sound of raised voices, and he very much doubted Conrart wanted Gwendal to witness one of the screaming fits that often accompanied and often followed some of the nightmares that invariably plagued Conrart's sleep.

"Gwendal keep your voice down, Conrart's asleep and this is the first time he's actually slept for over an hour, and I'd like him to be able to sleep as long as possible. He's still exhausted." Yozak replied mildly.

Gwendal dropped his voice immediately. "Do you know where he keeps the tea, and that dammed contraceptive, I want to get them out of Conrad's rooms, and hopefully we can use it as evidence against Aisen when we bring this before the King."

~~~***~~~

A.N.

Another chapter done, tell me what you think please read and review.

Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Day 125, 1900hrs

~~~***~~~

Ken Murata, Great Sage of Shin Makoku, formally known as the great double black Daikenjya adviser of the Great One, Lord Shinou was highly annoyed.

Though he hid it well

His friend and current king Yuri Shibuya was currently looking at him with an utterly bewildered expression on his face. Honestly it wasn't that hard of a concept to grasp. _Do not drop to one knee when you give Lord Wolfram that bloody ring. Honestly it wasn't that hard! _Truthfully he hadn't expected to have to give his friend a lesson on history and customs when he'd gone out shopping with him this morning.

He understood that Yuri wanted to bind the cultures of his two worlds together when he married Wolfram in a few weeks – hence the sapphire ring currently resting in a small box in the young king's pocket. Honestly he was very surprised that Conrart hadn't foreseen this and explained the cultural significance behind a Courting Gift, but then Conrad had seemed preoccupied of late. But still he was surprised the man hadn't covered this 2 years ago after yet another incident involving there king and tableware.

Then again it was possible Conrad or maybe Günter had told Yuri. The young king tended to tuned things out if he wasn't interested.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was common knowledge that in Shin Makoku a courting gift was given to someone when a person began to seriously consider marriage. It was also a well known fact that the gift had to be fitting not only of the recipient's rank but also of the value the giver perceived his significant other to have.

The hard part lay in the noble customs that were intertwined with it.

The custom was so obscure and un-talked-about, even among the nobles that it one literally had to be a noble to know it. Even someone like Yozak who grew up around nobles, and occasionally in his role as a spy pretended to be one, was unlikely to know the noble customs associated with the common ones.

The noble customs extended from far older and universal customs, families gave their daughters dowries usually in the form of a chest full of linens, crockery, jewelry, even gold, and other things that could help the new family. Among the nobility the dowry was often far larger, containing lands, titles, herds, gold, estates and so forth. In the distant past submissive men were expected to act the part of the woman, to run the household bare their husband children and see to all of their husband's needs. That custom no longer held true, and a husband could no longer demand that his mate perform their duty to them simply because they wanted it done right then and there. However among the noble houses, thing were still slightly different.

"If you drop to one knee when you give wolfram that ring you will essentially by noble custom be offering yourself to him as the vessel for his children to come into the world. Remain standing, if he holds out his hand accepts the ring and puts it on himself, he is deigning you the right to be anything but his equal in the marriage. If however he drops to his knees and lets you put the ring on him, then he is submitting to you. Basically he's announcing his intentions to bare your children, and take care of your needs above his own, to stand by you and support you when you need it, to differ to you in some maters. However he can and likely will stand up to you on certain matters. He will do all that and in exchange he will expect certain things from you. All he will be asking is that you see to his needs, not physically, not finically, but emotionally. He'll be asking you to be his rock through emotional hardships, to support him through times he doesn't think he's strong enough to survive alone. In the past it was about submission and dominance. Now it's about trust, love and mutual support. Do you understand now Yuri?" he asked having resorted to talking in the demon tongue – mostly so that Shori didn't jump down his throat, again, about letting his brother make the mistake of marrying so young.

Yuri sighed, "Are there anymore customs I should have been taught before they taught me how to read?" he asked after a minute.

"None that come to mind right now" Murata replied mildly, light flashing off of his glasses as he turned and walked away.

~~~***~~~

Day 126, 0700hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak opened the door a crack and gazed out at the people who'd come calling. The first Was Gwendal, followed by Günter, both laden with a heavy load of books. Likely they had come to the same conclusion he had – that they were going to need to give Conrad something to think about other then Aisen, the child he'd lost or just how bored he was getting sitting in bed. It was the only way they were going to keep the man from stressing out.

He stepped aside opening the door all the way to accommodate them. He was very glad he'd blown out the candle on the bedside table, before getting out of bed. He doubted Conrart wanted anyone to know that he currently had to sleep with a candle burning. It was only after both men had entered the room that he noticed Gisela behind them. The green haired healer walked in carrying a tray laden with a steaming mug and a lot of reading material in the form of a stalk of papers. He raised an eyebrow.

"When Conrad wakes have him drink this." She said setting the tray down on the nightstand beside the stalk of books Gwendal had just set down. "it should help to strengthen both him and his child. As for the pamphlets, Conrad asked me for some information on male pregnancy, childbirth, miscarriages in males, and things he could do to help keep his remaining child safe."

Yozak blinked, that sounded like Conrart alright. "Is there anything you can tell me that will help me know how to help Conrad and the baby? Any reading material anything like that?" he was kicking himself for not having thought of it sooner.

Gisela smiled at him, before pulling a smaller stack of pamphlets out of her breast pocket. "I thought you would ask. These are the same pamphlets I would give to the child's father if… if the situation were different."

Yozak inclined his head, "thank you Gisela." He paused for a second, Gwendal and Günter hadn't been able to find anything useful on Lover's Passion and they had ransacked the library looking for anything that could help. Gisela was a healer; maybe she knew something about the stuff.

When he asked Gisela, she paled, and glanced over at Conrart. "Please tell me this has nothing to do with how Conrart wound up pregnant." She replied pinching the bridge of her nose.

Gwendal looked startled, "Wolfram found a written receipt for a large quantity of the stuff in Aisen's room when we searched it. Also in his journals we found a reference to the fact that he was planning on getting Conrart addicted to the stuff, but we can't find any information on it."

Gisela glanced over at the still sleeping Conrart, and closed her eyes. "Let's go to the other room." She said after a minute.

Once in the living room Yozak closed the door that connected the two rooms, leaving it open just a crack. He wanted to know when Conrart woke up. That done he joined them in the other room, perching himself lightly on top of Conrart's coffee table, he turned his attention to Gisela.

"Lover's passion is a highly addictive aphrodisiac. Given properly, a single dose will increase stamina, and sensitivity to touch. But if too much of it is given it has the side effect of stripping the person it was given to of not only their inhabitations but also the desire to say no."

"But Conrart said no," Yozak replied, "he remembers saying no, and the bastard confirmed it in his journals. Just like he confirmed the fact that Conrad begged him to stop."

Gisela sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Conrart is stubborn, and a fighter. I'm guessing he fought it. It is possible. But you'd have to have a very strong will, and it would get harder and harder to do the larger the amount ingested. A full dose for someone Conrart's height and weight would be about an ounce and a half." She paused and closed her eyes. "It also stimulates the body and helps to open the womb in men, to make conception easier, but it has a price. It can cause spontaneous contractions, and because of how stimulated the womb is before conception, it ups the chances of a miscarriage. Particularly in first pregnancies and cases where the 'mother' has already miscarried before – if he gave it to Conrart, he could be at risk of delivering early as well."

She likely would have said more but at that moment screams from the other room alerted them to Conrart's latest nightmare. Yozak rose to his feet without a word and went to comfort Conrart.

~~~***~~~

Day 126, 0930hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrart closed his eyes trying not to let the embarrassment show on his face. "Yozak," he called quietly. " I – I have to use the privy."

Yozak was currently in the other room, filling the bathtub so that he could bathe. Conrart hated this! Hated the fact that his best friend was acting like a servant doing menial labor he didn't even let the maids do for him. he hated the fact that he was currently helpless, and completely dependent on someone else for almost everything.

It didn't take long for Yozak to appear and soon he found himself being carried over to the privy. It was absolutely humiliating, but at least it was Yozak witnessing his humiliation and not some strange healer.

It only took a few minutes, and then he was back in his bed with the covers pulled up around him, trying not to be to embarrassed.

~~~***~~~

Day 126, 0945hrs

~~~***~~~

Lady Cecelia was most defiantly not impressed with the furrier. Under normal circumstances Jayson's flirting and nearly fanatic need for everything to be just perfect – the pillows fluffed, the drapes neat, snacks and wine ready for her use – endeared him to her to the point that she usually did business with him whenever she needed a carriage.

These however were not normal circumstances!

She could care less about pillows, draperies and snacks!

She wanted to be home and she wanted to be home several hours ago!

This was ridiculous!

Here she was waiting for some imbecile – who couldn't comprehend the term 'post-haste' to finish fluffing pillows, while one of her babies lay bedridden, mourning the loss of a child that had been conceived in rape.

She needed to be home.

She needed to see Conrart

To hold him in her arms and let him know he was safe, that everything would be alright. She needed to know he was doing alright. She needed to know that that bastard – whoever he was – hadn't broken her son's indomitable spirit. Conrart had survived more in his relatively short life, then either of his brothers. He'd survived the prejudgment of their people; he survived war, and being one of only a handful of survivors from his unit. He survived losing his arm, playing traitor, and more things then she could imagine – and he'd come through them all with his spirit dented but relatively intact.

She didn't think she could handle it if the bastard had truly broken her son.

This was taking too long!

Annoyed she left the docks, ignoring Jason who was still fluffing pillows and his scurrying staff, who where bringing out fresh snacks, she stormed into his stable. The soft nickering of horses met her ears as soon as she pulled the door open. She began to look for the perfect mount. She could ride, and she could ride well, her equestrian skills being a match for Gwendal and wolfram's. None of them could match Conrart in equestrian merit, but then Conrart had spent much of his youth in the saddle fallowing his father.

She was smaller than all of her sons, barring Wolfram (who was still growing), so she was looking for a horse who's back wasn't too broad for her to sit, saddled or unsaddled.

Finally she found it a relatively small carriage horse; he was a handsome creature, a red roan. He found his bridle and glanced around for a saddle. Not finding one that looked like it would fit the horse, she threw on his bridle and led the beast out of the stable. She tossed some gold coin's onto a tray being carried by, by a passing servant – it was more than the horse was worth had she actually been buying him, but she didn't care.

All she cared about was getting home to her son.

Scrambling up onto the gelding's bare back was a challenge, but she managed it. She snapped orders to have her things sent up to the castle, and kicked the horse into motion. Her split skirts billowing and fluttering in the wind, but she ignored it. That wasn't important right now.

Getting home to her son was!

~~~***~~~

A.N.

Ok another chapter completed. Read and review. For those of you who want to see brotherly bonding – you will, but there won't be much of it in part 1 stay tuned for part 2, and part 3.


	17. Chapter 17

~~~***~~~

Day 126, 1038 hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak perched quietly on the edge of Conrart's bed, watching the door that lead into his friend's private bath. The door was only slightly ajar, and from this angle all he could see was wood. Still he was worried and second guessing his decision to leave Conrart alone to bathe. True the man had asked him for privacy, but the last time he'd been alone in that room (or even in it for that matter) he'd miscarried. He didn't think it would be good for Conrart's health to leave him alone.

He'd carried Conrart in earlier, deftly stripping him of his nightgown, before he'd set the younger man into the water. When Conrart had first asked him to leave him alone he'd been reluctant, and had even argued with his friend – but in the end he'd given in to the pleading look in his friend's eyes and given the smaller man his privacy.

Sighing he glanced over at the nightstand with its bowl and pitcher of water. The water would be cold by now. This morning when the maids had brought up the bowl of soapy water, pitcher full of fresh water rag and towel – Conrart had turned pleading brown eyes on him and all but begged to be allowed a proper bath. Predictably Yozak had given in.

Now he was worried.

When he'd first set Conrart into the water, he'd noticed that Conrad had had his eyes glued to spot where he'd miscarried. The other man had then looked down at the water covering him to the chest and asked him to leave. There was nothing of the old Conrart in his voice, and Yozak saw more of that when he'd protested. This Conrart wasn't his Conrart – not really. In fact it was very difficult to match this Conrart to the man he'd left a little over 4 months ago.

He was determined to find his Conrart; he could still see him lurking behind his friend's now dull eyes.

Abruptly the bedroom door flew open.

He was on his feet with his sword in hand before his mind could make sense of the frantic blonde haired, green eyed woman in front of him.

"he's taking a bath," he replied mildly at her inquiry.

"You left him alone?" lady Cecilia sounded aghast.

Yozak blinked, sheathing the sword currently in his hand. "He wanted to be alone." He replied simply.

"He may have asked to be alone, but he doesn't want to be alone." She replied simply, before making her way into the bath chamber.

Yozak, stunned speechless fallowed in her wake.

To his surprise they found Conrart with tears in his eyes staring vacantly at the spot where he'd lost his child. He felt a wave of guilt rise in his chest – he should have known better then to leave his friend alone in here, of all places!

Lady Cecilia didn't even hesitate, unmindful of her expensive black silk dress, she settled herself on the ledge of the bathing pool, her legs submerged to the knees. Conrart didn't even react to his mother's presence until she set a hand on his shoulder. Conrart jumped, screamed and struggled against her grasp for a moment before he realized just who had touched him. For a moment he simply sat there, frozen in place – then he pressed himself against her.

Yozak could see his friend shaking but it was the one word that came out of Conrart's mouth that truly broke his heart. That one word spoke volumes about just how badly broken Conrad truly was. He didn't think Conrart had said the word 'mommy' since before they'd even met.

"Shh, shh, hush honey, its okay, its okay my poor baby. I'm here, I'm here."

Yozak slipped out of the room to give them some privacy - but he didn't go far. Closing his eyes and trying to ignore the soft sounds of Conrart sobbing in his mother's arms he settled himself down on his friend and lover's bed, and began to think.

Less than an hour later, Lady Cecilia called him back into the bathroom.

He smiled slightly at the sight of Conrad asleep in the tub, curled up against his mother. He gathered up some towels without a word. He knew full well that for all lady Cecilia was a great and loving mother, there was no way she could lift Conrart out of that tub, let alone carry him into the other room to put him to bed. Conrart may have had a very light build, for a man, but he was still too heavy for a woman (particularly one as slight as Cecilia) to carry on her own.

Deftly he spread one of the towels out across the stone floor before carefully lifting Conrart out of the water. He gently set his friend's still form down onto the towel, and using another one he quickly had him dried off. He scooped the man up, bridle stile and carried him into the other room. It didn't take long for him to have Conrart tucked away into bed.

He considered it to be a mark of just how much Conrad trusted him that even after everything Conrad had been through, the other man didn't even stir.

~~~***~~~

Day 126, 1400hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad sipped the tea Yozak had just handed him. He was grateful for the small distraction while he tried to get control of himself again. Until just a minute ago Yozak had been holding him, consoling him through the first waking flashback, he hadn't been able to simply stuff into the box in the back of his mind labeled 'crap he didn't want to deal with'.

Just looking at Yozak made him burn with shame.

Not because the man had witnessed his loss of control, his fear and remembered terror – but because Yozak had borne the brunt of it. His friend's arms where littered with bruises, scratch marks, and even the occasional bite mark. A few were even deep enough to have drawn blood. Through it all Yozak had held him, murmuring words of love and comfort, doing his best not to restrain him – while bearing the abuse without complaint.

Conrart shuddered; he couldn't believe the power that flash back had had over him. The power to drag him down into a waking nightmare of remembered pain and terror. He felt the bed dip slightly, and looked up. Yozak sat beside him. He caught sight of Yozak's arms, and looked down and away, horrified by the amount of damage he'd inflicted in such a short time. "I – I'm s-sorry." He whispered.

Yozak sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said simply, and then added quietly. "Can I hold you?"

Conrart inclined his head and tried not to stiffen as Yozak gently pulled him into his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yozak asked after Conrart settled.

Conrart shook his head. How could he explain to Yozak what he was going through? There were no words to describe his emotional state.

"Alright, but if you ever need to talk – about anything – I will be here for you. I want you to know you can tell me anything." Yozak told him quietly.

~~~***~~~

Day 126, 2200 hrs

~~~***~~~

"I'm scared." He admitted softly.

"Of?" Yozak asked.

Conrad's hand curled into a fist, against his pillow. "What if I can't stand to look at her?" he asked quietly, ashamed of the question.

"Look at whom?" Yozak asked more than a little confused.

Conrad closed his eyes, ready for the scorn he was likely to get in reply. "My daughter."

Yozak blinked that was the last thing he'd expected to come out of Conrart's mouth. "That won't happen." He replied simply. "You love that child a lot already, despite what that bastard did. You won't misplace your feelings for him onto the child. That's not like you."

"But what do I do if she looks just like him? How can I look at her and not see him?"

Yozak sighed and pulled Conrart closer. "What are you the most worried about?"

"What if she has his hair, or his eyes?" Conrart replied in a small voice.

"The child wont. If it has blonde hair, then it will have your mother's hair, and most likely it will have your eyes." he replied.

Conrart turned over and buried his nose in Yozak's chest. "Aster once told me that everyone on his father's side of the family has purple eyes. Apparently they always breed true. Oh Great One Yozak, what if I can never look at my baby without seeing him?"

Yozak tightened his grip around Conrart. "I can't answer that one, honey, but I can tell you - it won't happen. I know you; no matter what you'll love your child, regardless of what that bastard did, or how much it looks like him."

Conrad had been silent for a moment before Yozak asked the one question that had been on his mind since this conversation started. "Why are you calling it she? We won't know the baby's gender until after it's born."

Conrart blinked, "I just know she's going to be a girl." He replied simply, "And Yozak – thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome," Yozak kissed the top of his head. "Get some sleep, love."

~~~***~~~

Day 127, 0800 hrs

~~~***~~~

Gwendal sighed as he walked into Conrart's rooms; he was actually looking for wolfram. Mazoku tradition mandated that two soon to be newlyweds not set eyes on each other for at least two weeks before the wedding. He needed to remind Wolfram, before he left to escort their king home. Besides Conrart would want to know he was looking after Yuri. Conrad was and always had been quite protective of his godson.

Nowhere near as bad as, say Shori – but protective and nurturing none the less.

He smiled at the sight that greeted him.

Conrad was sitting up in bed, with the blankets pulled up around him a soft pastel green fabric pooled in his lap, a small section of it pulled taunt in the confines of an old embroidery hoop. His younger brother's nimble fingers deftly embroidered an intricate pattern in the cloth. Wolfram was perched beside him an identical hoop in his left hand, working an identical pattern into what looked like the opposite corner of what was likely a baby blanket.

His own wife Isabella sat in a chair by the window trying – and from the looks of it failing – to teach Yozak embroidery.

Their lady mother had seen to it that their educations were well rounded. They were all trained for war – but that didn't mean their lady mother hadn't seen to it that they learn the arts of peace time. She'd taught them all to embroider and sew, in addition to making sure they all learned some form of art.

He played three instruments (Clarinet, Oboe, and the base Oboe) and Anissina had also taught him how to knit.

Conrart also played three instruments (the harp, the lyre, and the flute), he could also draw.

Wolfram played two instruments (the flute and the violin, in addition to his painting skills.

Loathed though he was to interrupt the tender moment between family members he needed to let them know what was going on. To his immense surprise Wolfram set down his embroidery.

"I'm going with you," he announced firmly.

It was Conrart who reminded him of the age old tradition; however wolfram's answer shocked them all.

"I need to talk to Yuri about postponing the wedding, I want Conrart there. I don't care if all he can do is sit in the front row and watch. I want both of my brothers there. To hell with tradition, I'm going to talk to Yuri, that's final!"

Despite anything they said, Wolfram had made up his mind and wouldn't be persuaded otherwise. When Wolfram made up his mind he could be just as stubborn as either of his elder brothers. With a sigh Gwendal gave in. "Be ready to go in one hour." He said curtly exiting the room. He had seen the look in Conrart's brown eyes – seen the shame hiding in their brown depts. He wasn't good with emotions, so he decided to play to his strengths and let Isabella (who understood emotions far better than he did) and Yozak (who understood Conrart better than he did) handle his little brother's misplaced emotions.

~~~***~~~

Day 127, 0815 hrs

~~~***~~~

Wolfram, paused briefly before sticking his head back into Conrart's bedchambers, he watched Quietly as his sister in law and Yozak consoled Conrad. He didn't know what he had said to set the older man off, but he hoped it had more to do with the turbulent emotions the ordeal with Aisen had caused rather than anything he'd done.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Conrad.

He'd been watching Conrad, quietly from afar, since Conrart had made his announcement at dinner more than a month ago. So he'd noticed the subtle shift in the man's behavior the moment Yozak returned, he'd also noticed how protective Yozak was, and how the man had blatantly refused to leave Conrart's side.

He waited quietly while the two managed to convince Conrart that he hadn't and wasn't going to 'ruin his wedding' before calling out to Yozak, 'asking' the man to join him in the other room.

After a moment Yozak Joined him in the living room and he shut to door into the adjoining room. For a moment he just looked at Yozak. The man had his customary cheerful grin plastered on his face, and his ice blue eyes shown with a fierce intelligence he'd never noticed before.

That however wasn't what gave him pause, he'd seen those blue eyes lit with protective fire as the man cradled Conrad in his arms. He'd seen the deadly rage in his eyes when they'd searched Aisen's room and he could see the love the man had for Conrart in his eyes even now.

4 months ago, he would have protested, would have insisted that Yozak was not and could never be good enough for his brother simply because of the difference in their ranks. But now –

Now honestly – if Yozak were to announce his intentions to marry Conrart he wouldn't even think of standing in their way.

"What are your intentions with my elder brother?" he asked after a second.

~~~***~~~

Day 127, 0915 hrs

~~~***~~~

Yuri sighed as he climbed out of the fountain in the temple proper. He glanced beside him at Murata, then over at the rest of his soaked family. His mother was looking around almost franticly, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she inspected the woman warriors in front of her. In general she looked like a tourist. His father Shoma was handing the situation with a bit more decorum, and Shori appeared to still be furious over his upcoming wedding.

It was going to be a long 8 days.

He took the proffered towels and passed them out to his family, before quickly drying himself off and heading into the temple behind a few shrine maidens to change into dry clothing. His family had brought clothing with them, sealed away inside of Waterproof 'space saver' bags inside of their respective suit cases.

Still he hoped they could find them clothing suitable to this world at the palace – if not he was rather sure that Conrad wouldn't mind accompanying him on a last minute shopping spree.

The shrine maidens led them to two different rooms, one for his mother to change in, and the other for the men. He smiled seeing his customary black clothing laid out across the back of a chair beside Murata's.

It didn't take any of them long to dress and they all got a shock when they left the room and ran smack into the Great One himself.

He inclined his head respectfully, as the first King of his people looked him over with a critical eye. "Daikenja, a word if you will," he said after a moment his eyes fixed on Murata. When he looked back at Yuri his eyes were sad, "I fear things have changed greatly in your absence young king. Things will never be as they were. For now remember that it is your duty to defend your people – even those who have sworn their lives in your defense. Perhaps with time, patience and a bit of care, some of what has been lost can be regained."

That said the Great One turned and left Ken Murata, the Great Sage, trotting at his heels.

~~~***~~~

Day 127, 0920 hrs

~~~***~~~

Yuri glanced up at the sight of the carriage that had just pulled up to the temple gates, he recognized it immediately. But it was the man ridding beside it leading Ao that truly drew his attention. He couldn't remember the last time Gwendal had come to collect him rather than Conrad.

It filled him with foreboding, when coupled with the Great One's words and Murata's silence and the sorrow in his friend's black eyes.

Gwendal swung down from his horse's saddle and gave him the tiniest of bows. "Heika," he said simply "if you would ride with me, we have much to discus before your upcoming wedding." He paused "Also I fear I must request that you sign some papers, to push a trial before you and the council formed by the ten noble houses. There has been an incident."

Yuri inclined his head and waited, while Murata ushered his mother, father and brother into the carriage. The other double black shut the door a little too quickly, murmuring, "do not be so hasty my lord our traditions are there for a reason," as he did so.

Murata then walked over to Join them, "With all due respect, I feel it my place to join you in this matter." He said simply.

Yuri blinked, before shrugging his shoulders and swinging up onto Ao's back. He glanced over at Gwendal, and watched as the man offered Murata his hand so that the other double black could climb up behind him.

Whatever was going on, it couldn't be good.

Conrad's absence only confirmed that.

~~~***~~~

A.N. Another Chapter done. Please read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

~~~***~~~

Day 127, 1000hrs

~~~***~~~

Yuri sighed as he read through the report Gwendal had handed him. He was glad his Godfather had spent so much time over the years teaching him how to ride. It would have been a lot harder to read while he rode without that careful instruction. He closed his eyes briefly, horrified by the document he was reading.

The Document detailed the actions of a member of his Cavalry, but it gave no specifics, beyond the number of the man's unit, and his Last Name. Esters was not a surname he was familiar with, though Conrad would likely recognize it. Conrad knew everyone in the Cavalry, not suppressing since he was directly in charge of all the units that comprised it. Apparently this man Esters, had assaulted his unit's direct commander. Drugging the poor man, before brutally 'forcing himself on him' -

Yuri hoped that didn't mean what he thought it did.

He glanced over at Gwendal, if Conrart had been here he wouldn't have hesitated to ask for clarification; however he still found Gwendal to be slightly intimidating.

Murata had been around long enough to recognize the term, he was fairly sure of that.

"Raped," Murata clarified quietly.

He'd been afraid of that. He continued reading until he came across another term he wasn't sure on, although he had an idea about what it meant.

"With Child, means pregnant right?" he asked.

Gwendal nodded.

Things so where not looking good for the officer involved, raped and impregnated, he was going to be walking a long and difficult road to recovery.

Yuri Closed his eyes, apparently Esters had gotten tired of trying to convince the man they should wed and had tried to kidnap the poor thing. The incident had resulted in a miscarriage of one of the twins the he was carrying. Yuri couldn't help how horrified he felt how could people do things like this to each other?

Well at least he knew where Conrad was now, with something like this happening Conrad would likely be with the victim doing his best to offer help and support. He'd talk to his Godfather and see if there was anything he could do for the unnamed officer. Briefly he wondered why the officer was unnamed and why this particular case was being put before him and the entire council. Normally a case like this would have been handled by the Captain in command of the Cavalry (Conrad) and the lord marshal (Gwendal). So he was a little more than confused by the change of procedure. He set the paper down against the saddle and pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket. Deftly he signed his name on the documents and handed them back to Gwendal.

He watched quietly as Gwendal tucked the documents back into the front of his great coat. "I take it Conrad is with the victim." He said simply.

Gwendal looked down at the horn of his saddle. "Conrart _Was _the victim. Yozak is with him."

"WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuri yelled.

Ao reared, in surprise and pranced in place until Yuri managed to quiet him.

Yuri took a deep breath, "Please tell me I heard you wrong." He said plaintively.

Gwendal closed his eyes briefly. "I wish that were the case, but that bastard really did hurt Conrad. Yozak hasn't left his side since the bastard tried kidnapping him."

Yuri held up a hand forestalling anything else Gwendal might have said. "Conrad is in his rooms?" at Gwendal's nod he went on. "I want to see him. I will have justice for what that man did to my Godfather but first I want to see Conrart."

That said Yuri drove his heels into Ao's flanks, sending the big gelding off at a gallop. Gwendal kept his stallion abreast of him as they speed off toward the palace.

~~~***~~~

Day 127, 1025hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad shifted trying not to flinch as Gisela examined him. He wanted to cry, this was utterly humiliating. To make matters worse he had to be naked for the examination, and that alone made him seriously uncomfortable, if it wasn't for Yozak who sat quietly with him in his arms one hand resting on his still flat stomach the other carding gently through his hair, he would have bolted in sheer terror the second the examination began.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Yozak whispered into his ear. "I'm here, your safe, I've got you. No one is going to hurt you, you're safe, I've got you. Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay."

Conrad whimpered and turned his head, hiding his face in Yozak's strong chest. Tears running unchecked down his cheeks.

Finally Gisela pulled the blankets back up around him and gently squeezed his hand. "The little one is doing well, and so are you. I still don't want you walking around for the next two days. After that I'll examine you again and if things go the way I expect them to you'll still be confined to quarters and ordered to rest, but at least you'll be able to walk the distance to the bathroom on your own. If things continue to heal like they are, then I will let you attend Heika and Wolfram's wedding, but you will have to sit and rest. Am I understood?"

Conrart nodded into Yozak's chest. "Thank you Gisela." He replied, curling up so that his legs were closer to his chest. If not for Yozak's hold on him he would have curled all the way up into a ball.

"You're welcome, is there anything you want to talk about? Anything you need?" she asked quietly.

"Is it normal, the flashbacks I mean? I – I've hurt Yozak a time or two by accident and I can't sleep for nightmares, and, and I'm so damned scared all the time." He paused and closed his eyes wondering how to phrase the next part – they were going to think he'd lost his mind. "I – I can still feel him. Sometimes, I – I feel his hands on me. His weight crushing me! Oh Great One sometimes I can even smell the ale on his breath! I- I'm not going crazy. I swear I'm not, but I- I'm just so scared."

Gisela sighed, "You have been through one hell of a trauma Conrart. You are NOT going crazy, flashbacks, body memories, lack of sleep, it all perfectly normal. As far as I can tell in addition to everything else you're going through, it looks like you might have a case of posttraumatic stress syndrome. You will be fine and you will heal, it will just take time."

"Thank you." He whispered.

She inclined her head and then looked over him at Yozak. "A word in the other room if you please." It wasn't a request.

Yozak carefully slipped out from behind him and settled him down amidst the pillows. "I'll be right back." He said before turning and following her out into the other room

~~~***~~~

"What is it?" Yozak asked quietly as he closed the door behind him.

Gisela nodded at his arms, before reaching out with a tiny bit of her magic to heal the damage Conrad had, however unintentionally inflicted on him. "Is there anything else I should know about?" she asked once that was done.

Yozak spent a few minutes informing her of a few things Conrad hadn't, his sleeping patterns, and his lack of appetite, mostly. "He blames himself for what happened. Apparently Aisen has managed to pull of a bit of mind washing. Conrad remembers saying no and he remembers begging the bastard to stop hurting him. However Aisen spent the 3.5 months he was free telling Conrad that he not only consented but that he 'begged for it.' Poor Conrad is so confused; he doesn't know what to believe anymore."

"I was afraid of that." Gisela replied closing her eyes briefly. "Make sure he eats, I'll have the maids send him up several small servings of food a day. As for his sleeping patterns I'll send up something that should help him sleep that wont hurt the child growing in his body. As for the self blaming, all any of us can do is keep reiterating the fact that none of this is his fault. I doubt the rumors flying around the castle are much help. At least he's pretty isolated from them in here, but things are only going to get worse from here once Aisen is tried; and it becomes public knowledge that he forced himself on Conrad and got a child on him. If Conrart was in better health I'd advise him to leave for a few months, so that he can heal in piece. Things being what they are that won't work."

Yozak inclined his head, "I think a change in scenery might do him some good. Would you allow him to spend a day out here in the living room, if I carried him to the couch?"

"That would be permissible." Gisela replied kindly before showing herself out.

~~~***~~~

Day 127, 1055hrs

~~~***~~~

Yuri dismounted swiftly and tossed his reins at one of the waiting stablehands before bolting into the palace, up several flights of stairs and across two wings of the palace to get to Conrart's rooms completely unmindful of Gwendal Murata Shori and his parents who were all following in his wake. He ignored countless calls of "Heika", and the myriad of rumors flying about, all he could think about was seeing Conrad with his own eyes. he had to know if his godfather was alright and Gwendal's word just wasn't going to cut it right now. He had to see him for himself.

He skidded to a halt outside of his Godfather's door, wondering for the millionth time why Conrad's rooms were not with the rooms reserved for the other members of the royal family. Conrad had once told him these rooms had less security, and thus it was easier for his men to find him if and when they needed him.

Yuri had believed that at first but over the years he'd come to the conclusion that it must be a lot easier for Yozak to sneak into Conrad's rooms without the high security. He'd been in Conrad's rooms often enough to have noticed Yozak's uncanny ability to drop in (usually through the window) unannounced, he'd also noticed (while looking for one of Conrad's coats for Shori to borrow) the fact that Conrad's clothing wasn't all that was in his wardrobe. Yozak's clothing hung neatly beside his godfather's.

Yuri didn't bother knocking; Gwendal had informed him of the fact that Conrad was confined to bed – so he doubted his Godfather would mind the distraction.

He opened the door and walked into Conrad's living room – coming up short at the sight of Yozak cradling Conrad bridle-style in his arms. Conrad was naked but for a shirt.

Conrart went beet red and hid his face in Yozak's shoulder.

"Welcome home kiddo." Yozak said simply carrying Conrad over to the couch he set the other man down and began to fuss over the blankets.

Yuri didn't notice the presence of his family until Shori spoke.

~~~***~~~

A.N Okay guys another chapter sorry its short but my usb card died and took part of the chapter with it, so I had to rewrite it. Read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

~~~***~~~

Day 127, 1059hrs

~~~***~~~

Shori couldn't believe what he was seeing. First they find Yuri's fiancé in the carriage ready to violate tradition so that he can ask his precious baby brother to reschedule their wedding. Then when questioned, Wolfram reveals the fact that Conrart/ Conrad, Lord oh so perfect and fun Weller likely wouldn't be able to attend. That had enraged him; Yuri's godfather – who'd originally abducted him for completely selfish reasons to this world – wasn't even going to be at his wedding?

The insensitive lout!

What could be more important than Yu-chan's wedding?

He'd been mildly appeased by the news that It was on a healer's orders that Conrad might not be able to attend. However after finding out from Wolfram that the man was pregnant – well honestly didn't the man have any decorum? Getting Pregnant out of wedlock was a serious cultural no-no even in his time – so this had to be quite scandalous.

He'd overheard a conversation between Yu-chan and that Murata character a few years ago. The two had been placing bets on when Conrad was going to slap Yozak. he'd been startled to learn that that was a marriage proposal.

He'd made a snide comment about Conrad getting knocked up by his boyfriend, only to be corrected by Wolfram. His brother's fiancé had calmly informed him that the child wasn't Yozak's, but had been sired by somebody named Aisen - one of his men apparently- while Yozak was away on an assignment.

So mister perfect couldn't even stay faithful to his lover for a few months!

What a useless role model for Yu-chan!

When he saw Conrad he had every intention of giving the man a piece of his mind.

He'd been surprised when the carriage had come to a halt and they'd gotten out in time to see Yuri bolting into the castle, clearly worried over his whore of a godfather! Horrified and angry he'd followed Yuri, Gwendal and Murata – his parents right behind him.

They'd followed Yuri into Conrad's rooms only to find Yozak leaning over Conrad on the couch, fussing over the man!

So Conrad hadn't even bothered to tell his lover the Child wasn't his. How dishonorable, how disgusting!

He didn't realize just how angry he was until the words came pouring out of his mouth.

"Does that man even know of your infidelity?" he snapped taking mild pleasure in the way Conrad flinched. "How could you be so dishonorable?"

"I- I di-didn't Cheat." Conrad stuttered in response. "I- I didn't want this."

"You didn't cheat? You're pregnant with another man's child. But I suppose you're going to say this isn't your fault, well as my friend's mother told his little sister. You spread your legs so it is your fault! Don't even bother trying to deny it. How could you do this? Right before Yu-chan's wedding! You dishonorable little lout!" he took an almost perverse pleasure each and every time Conrad flinched as though he'd been struck, sinking further and further into the couch cushions. He couldn't believe no one else had called in on his dishonorable behavior and willingness to act in a manner that would be considered repugnant for a prostitute.

Whatever else he might have said was cut off by Yozak as the red-head grabbed him roughly by the back of his collar and lifted until it became difficult to breathe.

~~~***~~~

Day 127, 1105hrs

~~~***~~~

Shoma Shibuya had never been so ashamed of his eldest son, he simply stood there to stunned to say a word watching Shori berate Conrad. It was true Conrart had apperantly cheated on his lover and had gotten pregnant from that less then honorable occurrence but Shori had no right to rub it in his face. He was a little confused by the red-head's reaction. If he remembered correctly this was Yozak, Conrad's childhood best friend and lover. What he didn't understand was the way Yozak had stiffened when Shori had asked if he knew the child wasn't his. Was it possible Conrad hadn't told his lover he'd been unfaithful?

Something was off about Conrad's reaction though.

He'd never known the other man to stutter, and the way he was shrinking further and further into the couch cushions didn't match with the calm confident man he knew. The sight of a single tear sliding down the relatively young man's cheek snapped him out of his shock induced torpor he took a step forward with every intent of reprimanding his overly opinionated son.

However it appeared he wasn't the only one who had noticed Conrad's tears. He didn't even protest as Yozak grabbed hold of his son's collar and marched him out of the room. The man literally threw Shori out, before settling himself down on the couch next to Conrart.

He began murmuring to him trying to coaxes the smaller man out of his shell. Shoma closed his eyes startled when Conrad began softly apologizing for his infidelity. Yozak sighed and began trying to dissuade the notion that Conrad had been unfaithful to him. the man's demeanor suggested that this was a conversation they'd had many times before.

Apparently Conrad wasn't vey inclined to believe him.

Shoma didn't understand why the man was gently assuring his lover that he didn't cheat. Conrad was after all carrying the evidence of his infidelity in his body.

That was until he heard Yozak softly telling Conrad "Rape is never the victim's fault." Abruptly Conrad's drastic change in behavior, and Yozak's fussing made sense. So did Yozak's rage at his son. Furious, and horrified he turned and left the room.

He and Shori needed to have a _long talk!_

~~~***~~~

Day 127, 1400hrs

~~~***~~~

It had taken Hours to undo the damage Shori had done in a few minutes. Yozak sighed and looked down at his sleeping friend. In the end they'd been forced to medicate Conrad to get him to sleep, and even now drugged into slumber Conrart hadn't stopped whimpering. Yozak closed his eyes against the tears he longed to shed.

He needed to be strong for Conrad, but right now all he wanted to do was cry for his friend. He'd spent the better part of an hour trying and failing to convince Conrad that he hadn't done anything wrong. That Aisen's sin wasn't his own. That he wasn't damaged goods. Through it all he'd held Conrad in his arms, and rocked him gently back and forth while the smaller man sobbed, and apologized and called himself every foul thing he could think of.

The poor man had had no less than two flashbacks, before Yuri had finally run to get Gisela. The healer had tried her best to calm Conrad but in the end she'd settled for sedating him.

After a moment Yozak gave in to the threatening tears. Conrart, his best friend, the love of his life, had been brutally raped and impregnated, and just when it looked like they'd managed to scrape a few of the rocks out of the long and difficult path to recovery he had to walk, Shori had come alone and thrown something else in front of the poor man, and only time would tell if it was a pebble or a bolder!

He glanced down at his whimpering friend; Conrad should sleep for another hour. He watched him for a few minutes longer, noting his tear stained cheeks and the way Conrart was clutching the little knitted lion plushy Gwendal had made for him after his father died. Fury at Aisen swept over him followed by a wave of hatred and disperse. He pushed it down, letting it simmer somewhere deep in his gut. Finally his anger getting the better of him he rose to his feet and grabbed his sword belt. Fastening it into place as he walked he left the room.

He and Shori were going to have a chat!

He wasn't going to hurt the boy – much!

He was too angry to realize the soft growling noise he could hear was coming from his own throat.

~~~***~~~

Day 127, 1410hrs

~~~***~~~

Shori closed his eyes and tried not to flinch, so far he'd been subjected to no less than five shouted lectures. His father had accosted him in the hallway just minutes after Yozak had thrown him out. Yuri and Murata had assaulted his ears with a rather loud tirade next. Next Came the enraged shouting of Conrart's apparently overprotective (who knew) older brother. Followed closely by a shouting Wolfram, who'd thrown a fireball in his general direction. Okay he got it he'd screwed up! Then just to add insult to injury he'd had to face his own infuriated mother.

That had been traumatizing.

In fact he hadn't thought anything could be worse than that until Lady Gisela von Christ had caught up with him. He didn't think he'd ever be able to look at the woman again without wanting to hide in a corner. He could now very well understand why Yuri said people called her 'Sergeant'.

Even Gisela didn't compare to the sound verbal spanking he was currently getting. He was so _never _getting on Lady Cecilia's bad side ever again. That woman was terrifying! In fact it wasn't until she'd stormed his brother's office looking mad enough to chew wrought iron and spit out forged steel that he'd even remembered this woman had once been queen!

Yuri had told him once that from everything he could tell Lady Cecilia had been a good queen up till the death of her second husband, at which time she'd apparently turned the reins of the nation over to her brother in her grief – and things had gone downhill from there. It didn't take him long to come to the conclusion that her second son had likely been sired by her second husband. Shori was currently praying something happened to take her attention off of him because he was about a minute away from wetting himself!

He got his wish – just not the way he wanted it.

The doors banged open and before anyone had the chance to recover from the shock Yozak had him by the throat. He cringed as his head made contact with the wall. The older man had tear tracks on his cheeks, as he pinned him deftly to the wall.

"Now you listen to me and you listen well because I am only going to say this once. Do you hear me?" Yozak yelled right into his face.

Shori alarmed only nodded. He didn't fail to notice the fact that Yozak's normally bright blue eyes were cold as ice and the pupils had been reduced to mere slits.

"If you ever and I mean ever do something like that to Conrart again you will deal with me. And trust me I can and will make Lady Cecilia look like a kitten by comparison! Conrart is my best friend, my lover, _MY MATE _and I swear to any god you name I will dismantle anything that becomes a threat to him or to our daughter! I don't particularly Care if you are the Maou's brother, I will take you apart piece by piece, and trust me – I'm a spy – they will never find the pieces! Do you hear my you idiotic little whelp?" He let Shori go enough to give him a rough shake, before slamming him back into the wall. "And I don't particularly care about the consequences! I will gladly give my life or take someone else's to protect _my mate._ Am I understood, you pathetic little shit?!!!"

Terrified Shori could only nod.

Apparently that wasn't good enough, because Yozak shook him.

"Yes, yes, you're understood, you're understood!" he yelled alarmed by his predicament and the fact that no one had moved a finger to help him.

Yozak dropped him and stormed back out of the room.

He looked up and noticed how Murata was holding back a startled Yuri, while Gwendal and lady Cecilia had kept his parents from interfering. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"That," Murata replied calmly cleaning an imaginary speck off of his glasses, "Is the reason behind Shinou's law. Judging by his reaction I'd say Yozak is the seme in that relationship and that their relationship is not a new thing. I'd also hazard a guess that until this incident Conrad had never been with anyone else."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shori yelled.

"To put it in terms you can understand brother of my friend, among the Mazoku great emphasis is placed on monogamous relationships, and very carefully choosing who your virginity is to be given to. When the uke in the relationship is a virgin it has consequences, if the relationship is casual it biochemically fixates the 'type' of person they find attractive. If the relationship is more long term then eventually the uke will never be able to find anyone else as attractive as they find their partner. If the relationship is exclusive and remains so over a period of more than 30 years – a phenomenon we call a mate bond forms between the two partners. You just experienced it actually. Considering what I just saw – I'm surprised there was anything left of Aisen to arrest. Yozak must have astounding self control, considering how he reacted to you; I think they likely gave each other their virginities. I wouldn't test him Brother of My friend, he would be well within his rights to kill you right now for the damage you however unintentionally inflicted upon his mate."

Shori rubbed his throat "I'll keep that in mind thanks."

Yuri glanced over at Murata, what happens if you give your virginity to each other?" he asked curiously.

Murata blinked, I believe my friend that this is a conversation best left for a time when we are without an audience.

~~~***~~~

A.N Okay I finished rewriting everything now on to the next chapter read and review. by the way do you want more info on the whole mate bond thing?


	20. Chapter 20

Day 133, 1300hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad sighed and tossed the small rattling plush ball back across the table to Yozak. Truthfully, he was bored out of his mind, but at least Yozak was with him. Gisela had cleared him to get out of bed yesterday, and allowed him to start walking to the privy and bathing chamber on his own 2 days before that. It was a good thing to; if he'd had to spend just 1 more day in bed he likely would have gone crazy! Yozak had disappeared into the city for an hour nearly five days ago and returned with the small plush, light green velvet ball.

He'd tossed it to Conrad who'd caught the rattling little thing reflexively, before raising an eyebrow at his grinning friend. Yozak had explained that the ball was actually for the baby, however –as the little one wasn't born yet – he didn't think it would mind if Conrart used it to alleviate boredom.

And so their game had begun.

Now cleared to be out of bed, but warned to stay off his feet and to rest as much as possible, they'd moved the game into the living room.

He caught the ball when Yozak tossed it back to him. "Do you want to play a board game or something? I think I still have 'Harts and hounds' and possibly 'battalion' tucked away somewhere." He paused briefly before continuing. "I have a deck of fortune cards; some elf themed tarot cards (what I got them on earth?) Also I have a bag of ivory runes and fortune sticks, and a set of silver 'gamblers dice' in a blue box under the bed."

He was beet red by the end of his confession, and Yozak's raised eyebrow wasn't helping matters at all!

"Since when do you gamble or play fortune telling games?" Yozak asked after a moment.

Conrad shrugged "I was bored. And Jose introduced me to the concept of playing gambling games as nothing more than a way to pass the time. There's no actual money involved, just dice and chips or food if you'd prefer."

Yozak snickered. "What's tariot?" he asked after a second.

"Tarot is the human version of fortune sticks." Conrart replied, "It's fine as long as you remember it's just a game."

Yozak rolled his eyes. "I bet you I can still whip you at a game of 'Harts and Hounds,'" he said after a second.

Conrad laughed, "You're on." He replied and rose to his feet to go get the game.

He hadn't gotten more than a foot away from his sofa when Yozak gently pushed him back down and went to fetch the game. "You stay." Yozak said firmly as he walked away.

Conrad sighed; having Yozak pamper him was going to take some getting used to.

~~~***~~~

Day 133, 1700hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad suppressed the urge to groan as he climbed up onto his bed. Gisela had come to give him his still daily exam and honestly it had become more then annoying. It was still humiliating and unnerving, but now it was also annoying! He glanced over at Yozak when the bed dipped slightly. The other man had come to sit beside him. Conrad leaned against him briefly, before reaching out and taking his hand. He sighed and tried his best to remain calm, smiling when Yozak gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He took some small level of comfort and reassurance from the other man's presence. Closing his eyes briefly he lowered himself back against the pillows.

~~~***~~~

Day 133, 1720 hrs

~~~***~~~

Gisela couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips at the sight of Conrart wrapped in a plush robe and leaning against Yozak's side. The spy held the smaller man lightly gently rubbing small circles on the man's cloth clad arm. Conrad was doing a lot better than he had been – both he and the child were finally stable. She wanted them to stay that way – which was why she was going to confine the man to his quarters and keep him on orders to rest for the next three weeks.

However she saw no reason to bar him from attending the kings wedding in a few days. So long as he took it easy and spent as most of his time in a chair, both he and the baby would be fine. She was happy to see that the color had at last began to return to his cheeks. Much as she hated to think it, losing the larger of the two twins had come as a bit of a blessing in disguise. She didn't think Conrad could have sustained both children. Particularly not when they had been conceived in rape, and judging by how wan the man had looked before his miscarriage they would have lost more than just the twins if the miscarriage had happened any later in the pregnancy. They would have lost Conrart as well.

They'd very nearly lost both the other twin and Conrart as it was – though she hadn't had the heart to tell either of the two men in front of her just how close of a call the ordeal had been.

She gave him the good news, and told him he would be allowed to join his family in the Grand Dining Room, should he choose to do so, provided that Yozak stayed with him, and that he took frequent rest stops along the way. As for the king's wedding, she admonished him to either arrive in a carriage or to ride pillion with someone else.

~~~***~~~

Day 133, 1758hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad was horrified to discover he was completely out of breath by the time they reached the Grand Dining Hall. He was leaning heavily on Yozak and trying desperately not to embarrass himself by falling over. He wanted nothing more than to slide down the wall and take a nap right there on the stone floor. He didn't have the energy to move another step.

He squeaked in mild alarm when Yozak scooped him up into his arms and carried him down the short hall that led into the dining room. After a second he relaxed into Yozak's hold and snuggled up against his chest, head tucked securely against the other man's shoulder. Yozak carried him effortlessly into the dining room and set him down on a chair Gwendal had hastily pulled out for him. It wasn't until he was settled with Yozak at his side, that it dawned on him just how _FULL_ the room was.

Wolfram- by necessity - was taking his meals in the company of their mother and his lord uncles. The room however was packed none the less. He sat across from Lady Flynn, Lord Heathcrife and little Beatrice, who sat beside King Antoine Jean Le Pierre of Francia and his wife Leila. On their other side sat King Yuri's entire family. As king Yuri sat at the head of the table, beside his father and Gwendal. Conrad sat next to Gwendal with Yozak at his side. Günter sat between Yozak and Gisela, with Huber, Nicola and baby El rounded out those who were currently in attendance. King Sara, and Alford, had yet to arrive.

Conrad flushed an interesting shade of scarlet and stared down at his lap. He so wasn't properly dressed for this!

It was Yuri who broke the silence that had descended upon the room at their entry. "Conrad, it's good to see you out of bed. How are you feeling?"

"I – I'm feeling better, my Lord." He managed to reply.

Yuri sighed, "Conrad, You're my Godfather – you gave me my name. Please remember to use it in the future. Or I may be forced to take drastic measures and wash your mouth out with soap the next time you call me Heika." Dispute his words his smile was bright.

Conrad inclined his head, "As you wish, Yuri."

Suddenly dinner seemed a lot less awkward.

~~~***~~~

Day 133, 1820hrs

~~~***~~~

Yuri glanced over at Yozak when the red-head calmly asked if he and Conrart could be excused. He couldn't help smiling at the sight that greeted his eyes. Conrad had fallen asleep, his head pillowed against Yozak's shoulder. He inclined his head, watching quietly as Yozak steadied Conrad and stood up. He couldn't help noticing just how gentle Yozak was when he gathered Conrad into his arms, or how Conrad simply cuddled up against him.

It was cute.

Very cute.

Idly he wondered if Conrad would ever heal enough to consider a relationship again. Yozak seemed to be the only person he was currently comfortable with – and even that had its limits. He thought briefly of the child his godfather was carrying and wondered how Conrad would handle his pregnancy and everything that went with it.

He just hoped his godfather would eventually heal enough to give his mate a chance.

~~~***~~~

Day 135, 0800 hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak smiled as he helped Conrad up out of bed. Today was the kiddo's wedding. He settled himself down on the edge of his friend's bed and watched as Conrad made is way over to his wardrobe. He wanted to make sure Conrad was okay before he left to get ready himself. His best friend had been complaining of lightheadedness for the past two days and had almost fallen down on three separate occasions.

He was worried.

He'd spent the better part of two hours yesterday trying to convince Conrad to ride in the carriage with his mother and Wolfram. However Conrart was far too stubborn. Finally they'd compromised – or rather Yozak had put his foot down. Conrad was allowed to ride to the wedding, but he would do so on Yozak's horse – in the saddle, with Yozak riding behind him to ensure he stayed on the horse.

It didn't take Conrad more than a minute or two to get his clothing. He waited patiently while Conrad slipped between the changing screens, and changed into his clothing. He looked up when the door opened and Gwendal entered the room. The other man was elaborately dressed in rich green velvets and silk brocade. He wore a new velvet great coat richly embroidered with the gold thread, along the cuffs and color. His boots were new as well.

Yozak smiled slightly Gwendal cut an impressive figure – as always. He nodded to the man and rose to his feet – he needed to return to his own rooms briefly so that he could unearth his old dress uniform and change his clothing. He was halfway out the door when Conrad called him back. The soft uncertain tone of the man's voice as he spoke broke Yozak's heart afresh.

"I – before all of this I, um, I went shopping for clothing with Wolfram. I – I knew you wouldn't have much time to get ready before the king's wedding so I – I bought you some clothing. I – I'm sorry. It – it's just I w-wanted to make sure you had something nice to wear. Something w-worthy of you."

Yozak didn't hesitate, gently he gathered Conrart into his arms. "Thank you." He said softly, "thank you for caring." He stroked his friend's hair back from his face with gentle hands, keeping his actions light so he didn't startle or scare the other man. Carefully he pushed away from his friend and held him at arm's length.

Looking Conrart up and down he admired the ascetic beauty of the fine clothing the smaller man was wearing. He smiled, sensing Wolfram's hand in the outfit Conrart had selected. Conrad had always looked good in blue - even when they were little. The silk button up shirt was a soft ivory, with silver embroidery. The leggings were a very light tan, just a few shades above cream, and tucked into soft boots made of blue suede.

Yozak glanced over at the sapphire blue velvet coat that rested across the back of one of Conrad's chairs, noting the difference in shades, the eloquent silver embroidery and the way the coat would pull the entire ensemble together.

He couldn't help smiling – Conrad had a similar (less embellished) outfit in his customary tan.

Conrad pulled away after a second, a light blush gracing his cheeks, and pulled a box out of the bottom of his wardrobe. He handed it to Yozak without a word before perching himself on the edge of the bed.

Yozak took it without comment, but kept his eyes on his friend. Conrad's leggings and shirt were just slightly tighter then they should have been. The man was already beginning to show. It wasn't much, and he doubted anyone who wasn't as intimately acquainted with Conrad's body as he was, would notice the slight change. In some ways however it made Conrad's pregnancy more real. Conrad had always been lean, to the point that he was almost effeminate, and skinny. He guessed Conrart was showing early because of it.

Yozak suppressed the urge to sigh and ducked behind the changing screen, it had been a long time since he'd been body shy. But the sight of him minus even his shirt was enough to scare his friend, and he respected that, just like he respected Conrad's current need for love, reassurance and safety.

He wasn't going to make Conrart uncomfortable if he could help it.

He opened the box and raised an eyebrow at what he found inside. Silks, velvets, and suede, all of it richly embroidered, and most of it a beautiful shade of blue. He chuckled; Conrart had always said blue brought out his eyes. They didn't match, exactly, but the colors were close enough that people would know they'd come together, not simply met there.

He donned the clothing quickly, keenly aware of the fact that with gold wire embroidery, and gold buttons so pure they were no longer perfectly round, he was likely wearing more then he earned in a year. He pulled on the soft boots, mildly amused at the fact that Conrart knew his size.

Everything fit perfectly.

He stepped out from behind the screen, holding a bit of blue silk ribbon in one hand, and surveyed himself in Conrad's expensive, full-length, glass mirror. Deftly he tied his hair back in a lose tail at the nape of his neck and turned to look at his best friend. The other man wouldn't meet his eyes. With a sigh he crossed the distance between them and carefully lifted Conrad's chin. "Thank you." He said simply, "It's lovely."

~~~***~~~

Day 135, 0900 hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad sighed and leaned against Yozak, the relatively short ride to the Great One's temple was taking a lot more out of him then he'd expected. His friend's strong arms encircled him, and one hand rested lightly against his mostly flat stomach. He'd be lying if he said the way his clothing fit didn't make him uncomfortable. He was fairly certain that no one else had noticed the tightness of his belt or the fact that he'd had to cut a new hole in the sturdy leather.

At the same time however, he felt huge!

Yozak's thumb gently caressing him through the fabric of his clothing made him shiver. He'd always yearned for his friend's touch. Even Now his body cried out for it. But at the same time he feared it. What if some of his filth rubbed off, and tainted Yozak?

He didn't think he could bear that.

Thankfully Yuri and Wolfram hadn't postponed their wedding on his account. However Yuri had postponed the honeymoon. The Young king had decided to hold Aisen's Trial before they left. It was Scheduled for two weeks after the wedding.

In some ways he was glad, with that out of the way he wouldn't have to worry about it any longer but at the same time it scared the hell out of him. What would they do to him? Would they make him marry Aisen. Aisen seemed to think they would, though Yozak kept reassuring him it wasn't going to happen.

Actually Yozak and Gwendal had said the only way that would happen was over their dead bodies, and wolfram had threatened to burn the entire kingdom to the ground before he let that happen. Yuri had simply reassured him he would be kept safe.

But still he worried.

Yozak must have known he was scared because the man pulled him closer as they rode through the gates of the Great One's temple.

~~~***~~~

Day 135, 0925

~~~***~~~

Yuri glanced over at his soon to be elder brothers as the ceremony started. Gwendal had his arm wrapped around Isabella. He smiled it seemed that sometime in the next two Years he would become an uncle – twice. Gisela had told the couple the wonderful news just a few days ago.

The couple couldn't be happier with the news.

Conrart sat at Gwendal's other side one hand resting on his stomach, leaning into Yozak. Out of his two pregnant in laws it was Conrart he worried about. Murata had given him the information on mates that he needed to know, but he'd also told him something else. Conrad it appeared had been in very real danger before Yozak had returned. Now that he was only carrying one child the danger had lessened but still Yuri worried about him. Murata had assured him that Conrad's pregnancy would get easier, the longer he was around Yozak. Yozak was Conrart's mate, and while Yozak's rejection of the baby wouldn't hurt Conrad – Yozak's decision to adopt the child as his own would be beneficial to his beloved godfather. The fact that Yozak had unconsciously referred to it as 'Our daughter' while he'd been berating Shori pointed to the fact that the man had indeed decided to raise the child as if it were his own.

Hopefully it would give the man the help he needed to carry the child safely to term.

He pulled his attention away from his family as music began to play signifying Wolfram's arrival. He smiled, and tugged at the hem of his black coat. He couldn't wait to see Wolfram – they had been apart for too long.

~~~***~~~

Day 135 0930

~~~***~~~

Gwendal watched as Ulrike cut a long gash across Yuri's palm and repeated the action with Wolfram. His little brother took his king's hand pressing their torn flesh together, as Ulrike bound their hands together with white silk cloth. He remembered the day he and Issy had done the same speaking the same words his brother was about to speak. A soft smile graced his lips as he pulled his beloved wife closer, so that she was cradled against him. Gently he took her hand in his running his thumb lightly over the thin crescent shaped scar that marred her otherwise perfect skin.

"In the name of the Great One," he dimly heard Yuri, and Wolfram's voices echoing the same words he remembered uttering with his wife just a few short years ago. "And before all these people, I call upon the elements of water, fire, earth and air. I prey you bare witness to this union, and grant us the strength and wisdom we will need so that we may walk together, through trials and adversity from now until the end of our days. From this day forward I bind myself eternally to my partner. May friend and foe alike see and be met by our unity."

~~~***~~~

A.N. Sorry it took so long. Tell me what you think. I figured it would be like yuri to be worrying about someone else on a day that was supposed to be about him. Sorry by the way I don't know enough about weddings to write a detailed one and have it be believable. Trial starts next Chapter. Read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

~~~***~~~

Day 144, 1700hrs

~~~***~~~

Aster sighed, as he wiped down one of the counters. He didn't want to admit it but he was worried, he hadn't seen Aisen in months. He hadn't seen Conrart either for that matter – and there was a serious lack of brown uniform coats in his tavern at night. The member's of Conrart's unit that did grace his tavern were oddly close-mouthed. Usually they were quite happy to include him in the units gossip, since they all knew he was friends with Conrart and Yozak.

Nine weeks ago he'd found out that Conrart had been pulled off of active duty but no one had been willing to tell him why. A month and a half after that revelation, he'd noticed a change in the demeanor of the soldiers that frequented his tavern. There attitude was more solemn, and a few of them seemed awkward around him.

He picked up a plate of bread and headed for the table that held Conrad's usual company, minus Conrad and Yozak. All conversation between the five men at the table stopped when he neared. He set the plate on the table before dropping down onto the bench beside Justin.

"Alright talk." He said firmly using the same tone he would have used with one of his own children.

Justin glanced over at Malcolm, briefly before setting down his mug of ale. "Aisen is scheduled to be court-martialed in five days."

Aster groaned, he'd managed to get his brother a position in the cavalry unit that people prayed to get into, under the most famed and decorated captain in the Maoh's army, and Aisen goes and gets himself Court-martialed!

Why couldn't he have been an only Child?!

Scratch that, he rather liked his elder and younger sisters. So why in the hell couldn't he have been the only Son? He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What did he do this time?" he asked resigned. Hopefully he could have a word with Conrart and see if there was anything the other man could do for his brother. Aisen really was a good man, he just had trouble letting things go.

Again the two men shared a look, but this time the look included everyone else at the table. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Malcolm answered his question. "He assaulted an officer," the man said simply, though his tone indicated that he was holding back.

Aster closed his eyes, and resisted the urge to curse. "Is there anything that can be done for him?" he asked mildly. He noted several of the men turning red at his question.

To his utter shock Malcolm and Daniel both set down their tankards and left. He blinked, and glanced over at the remaining few men. Justin wouldn't meet his eyes, Rik and Jason just looked down at their ale.

Finally it was Jason who spoke. "There's nothing we can do for him, his trial is to be made public and held before not only the Maoh but the council of the 10 noble lords as well." he paused, pulled a few silver coins out of his belt purse and set them on the table. "Even if there was something we could do for him – there's not a man in this unit who'd lift a finger to help him."

That said he turned and left the tavern, with the other 2 men on his heels.

Aster blinked, well that was interesting. Conrad's men seemed to be taking whatever his brother had done personally. 'Assaulted an officer'; okay so he'd gotten into a fist fight and knowing his brother he'd likely been creamed. Conrad's men were among the best trained, even after nearly a nearly a year, he'd be extremely surprised if Aisen could hold his own with even the greenest of Conrad's officers.

He'd have a word with Conrart tomorrow – maybe he could do something for Aisen. If not … well, it never hurt to try.

~~~***~~~

Day 145, 1200hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad shifted slightly in his chair, and tried not to fall asleep. He'd started catching up on back paperwork this morning, and if felt good to be back to work. Even if it was only desk work, it meant he was healing – however slowly. It had taken him several hours to convince Yozak to leave his side for more than an hour and a half – but finally he'd managed it. He was determined to show his friend that he didn't need a nanny.

Yozak had been great to him over the past few weeks. The red-head had been the rock that he alternately sheltered against and battered himself against. He'd stuck by him whispering words of comfort and love whenever the terror of remembered pain became too much – overwhelming him to the point that he lost the ability to tell friend from foe, or past from present. Yet Yozak was calm and reassuring and patient with him despite the damage he'd inflicted in his terror. It was Yozak who never failed to hold him to reassure him he was safe.

Yet with all of that he still couldn't escape the fact that he blamed himself for what Aisen had done. Yozak had reassured him time and again that he wasn't to blame. His entire family (including Shori) had told him countless times that it wasn't his fault, that he didn't do anything wrong. Yet he couldn't help the agony, and the shame that had taken up near permanent residence in his breast.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts and mostly secure of his safety – thanks to the knowledge that Yozak was relaxing in the other room – that he didn't notice his visitor until movement caught his eye.

He glanced up –

And came face to face with his worst nightmare –

Aisen

Terrified, unarmed and unwilling to be hurt again he reacted without thinking.

He flung himself backwards, tripping and stumbling over the chair he'd been sitting in. somehow he managed to stay on his feet, shrieking (like a terrified child) he backed himself into a corner. A relatively useless letter opener clutched in one hand.

He had to get away - he had to - he couldn't lose his daughter. Aisen was the reason he'd lost her twin. Without thinking he wrapped his hand protectively over his stomach and wildly flung the first thing he could get his other hand on.

Terror gripped him like a hound with a rabbit –

And suddenly Yozak was there between him and Aisen – unsheathed steel in his hand.

~~~***~~~

Day 145, 1225hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak was half asleep on the couch in Conrart's rooms when the sound of glass breaking and Conrart screaming dragged him out of his torpor. He was on his feet with his sword in his hand, and out the door before his mind even completely comprehended what he was hearing.

For a minute he saw what Conrart saw – Aisen standing in the doorway. Then commonsense and years of experience as a spy kicked in.

Aisen was locked in a cell in the dungeons, under constant guard, and while he and Conrart were perfectly capable of slipping out of a high security prison Aisen sure as hell wasn't. Aisen's hair was also shorter by about half an inch, and the part was in the wrong place. The general build was the same, despite all that he could see why Conrad would think this was Aisen.

For all they were identical twins Aster's eyes where kinder and brighter – they were also a shade darker.

He sheathed his sword and turned his back on Aster, resisting the urge to laugh at the green ink staining the man's leggings. Apparently Conrart had thrown his ink well. It took a few minutes and he had to send Aster out of the room before he could even get Conrart to stop screaming, but finally he got Conrart to calm down.

He cradled the hyperventilating man in his arms, and let Conrart drown him in a flood of tears. Finally he led Conrart out of his office and back into his bedroom – noting that Conrad's hand never strayed from its place wrapped protectively around his still flat stomach. He got his friend to sit down, and carefully pulled a plush throw blanket around the shivering man's shoulders. Yozak cradled him in his arms and gently carded his hand through Conrad's now shaggy hair, murmuring words of love and comfort, until his friend calmed.

"I'm Going to go let Aster in, okay – I think we at least owe him an explanation." Yozak told him quietly as he rose to his feet and left the room.

He made his way out of the room and into Conrad's office, he paused briefly to right Conrart's over turned desk chair, before making his way out into the hallway. He found Aster just outside the door, pacing, with a lost look on his face.

"Hello Aster," he said calmly, after clearing his throat to get the man's attention. "What brings you to the castle?"

Aster looked up at him and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've been mistaken for my twin before, but I've never gotten that reaction before. I've also never known Conrart to scream like that. Do I even want to know what Aisen did?"

Yozak sighed and rubbed his temple. "That depends," he said after a minute, "how do you feel about your brother? Because I don't think you'll ever see him the same way again."

Aster groaned, "I've always known Aisen was trouble, but under it all I – I know he's a good man."

"I don't think your opinion of your brother is going to survive his trial. Gunter has advised king Yuri to hold it publically in an attempt to protect Conrart. Although, I'd be very surprised if Conrad sees it as anything other than an embarrassment, he'd rather not endure." Yozak replied calmly.

"What did he do?" Aster asked calmly, and then added "Please I need to know, Conrart has been my friend for a couple of decades. The way he reacted at the mere sight of me – it tells me – whatever Aisen did, Conrart's terrified of him."

Yozak looked down, "How much do you know?" he asked after a second.

"Just that Aisen assaulted an officer and is going to be publicly court-marshaled in 4 days." Aster replied mildly.

Yozak closed his eyes, "The officer he assaulted was Conrart," he paused briefly. "He – uh, I can't tell you any more than that, it's not my story to tell."

That said he led Aisen into Conrart's rooms.

~~~***~~~

Day 149, 0900hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrart closed his eyes and leaned against Yozak as they walked, he was trying very hard not to shuffle his feet. He was starting to regret his decision to be present at Aisen's trial. It had seemed like a good idea when he'd asked to go with Yozak last night. Now he wasn't so sure.

He didn't know if he could face Aisen without having a breakdown.

Yozak led him out into the courtyard where the trial was being held and sat him down off to one side of the platform that had been set up for the occasion. Two high backed chairs complete with plush velvet cushions, and draped with the colors of the Shin Makoku, sat in the midst of ten other chairs – each draped in the banner of one of the ten noble families.

Yozak pulled another chair up against the one he was sitting in and sat down beside him. Conrart nestled closer to his friend when Yozak wrapped his arms around him. He drew strength and comfort for Yozak's presence and tried vainly not to notice the gathering crowd. He wanted to crawl under his chair and hide. Trying not to sob he buried his face in Yozak collar and clung to his friend.

A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him enough that he jumped, but his mother's soft voice accompanying the touch, kept him from completely panicking. He looked up just in time to see a man who looked identical to Aster but with longer silver streaked hair, seat himself on the opposite sided of the dias from them. a blonde haired woman with blue eyes sat beside him, with Aster and four women who looked a lot like him and Aisen seated beside her.

He shrank against Yozak when the woman leveled a glare at him that could melt ice in the dead of winter. He looked up at his own mother when she took his hand lightly in hers. After a moment she rose from her seat at his side and marched over to have a rather loud word with Aisen's mother.

He didn't know his mother knew that particular swear word.

A moment later his mother settled herself down beside him again, she patted his knee, and met Aisen's mother's glare with one of her own. if looks could kill Aisen's mother would have been six feet under. He glanced up as Jennifer/Meko Shibuya settled herself on the other side of Yozak, Shoma and Shori at her side.

He trembled and leaned further into Yozak as the yard began filling with people, members of the palace guard, his own unit, men in Gwendal or Wolfram's uniform, peasants and merchants. Isabella and Raven Joined them a few minutes before the Lords of the 10 noble houses walked out onto the dais and took their seats.

Conrart blinked, then blanched when he realized that their out kingdom royal guests were in attendance. Lady Flynn gave him a gentle smile while lord Hythcrist and King Antoine just nodded at him. He wanted to die of shame.

The last to arrive were Yuri and Wolfram, they took their seats between Gwendal and Gunter with dignity and pride worthy of the Royal couple.

Conrart closed his eyes and took a deep breath when Yuri called for silence and ordered the guards to 'bring out the prisoner to face his trial.'

They dragged a screaming, bruised Aisen before the king. Aisen Caught sight of him, cowering against Yozak and glared, "You worthless half-breed whore!" he yelled lunging at him despite the restraining hands of his guards.

Yuri rose to his feet and addressed Aisen, despite being nearly 21, Yuri still looked 16, but he spoke with the authority the extra years had granted. "Aisen Esters, We have come here today because you stand accused of drugging and forcing yourself on a member of the Royal Family – My brother-in law and Nazukeoya (my godfather) Lord Conrart Weller. You also stand acused of attempted kidnapping – the result ending in the loss of one of the children lord Weller was carrying. How do you plea in the face of these accusations?"

"I did nothing of the sort! That whore wanted it!" Aisen shouted.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Then let this trial begin." He ordered, "Gwendal present your evidence."

~~~***~~~

There you go another chapter. This part of the fic is almost over there will be at least 2 more chapters possibly 5 before we start part 2. Read and review please and thank you. Let me know what you think


	22. Chapter 22

Day 149, 1200 hrs

~~~***~~~

Yuri was trying very hard to control the Maoh, he was beyond furious right now. Gwendal had started by handing them a list of things they'd found in Aisen's room. The list held things like sketchbooks full of sketches of Conrad (one of which held sketches of Conrart nude, one full of sketches of him in a drugged slumber, and one that was apparently full of sketches Aisen had made _that night._) a replica of Conrart's seal, a partly made rough lace nightshirt, a copy of Conrad's planner, written receipts, journals containing Aisen's thoughts and detailing exactly what he'd done to Conrad, both before and after that night- and the most horrifying piece of evidence (to Yuri at any rate) against Aisen.

- the blood and semen stained underwear that Conrad had been wearing that night.

Yuri had almost vomited when he read that. He'd forced down his need to empty his stomach and passed the parchment list to Wolfram who'd handed it to Gunter. His advisor had tears in his eyes when he passed it down to Anissina's elder brother.

Now Gwendal was reading exerts from Aisen's journal.

The bastard looked smug when Gwendal read through the journal, detailing how the man had been sneaking into Conrad's quarters for months. Apparently he'd been watching Conrart long enough to have realized the man drank a cup of tea (that he made himself) every night from a small tin of tea leaves Yuri had brought him from earth. The bastard had used that to his advantage and snuck into Conrad's rooms late one night when Conrad was away. He'd laced the tea with a sedative.

That was how he was able to get into Conrad's rooms, without Conrad waking.

Yuri glanced over at Conrad; his godfather was curled up against Yozak's side looking lost and extremely small. It was hard to see Conrad like this – the slightest noise made him jump, cringe, and withdraw. This was his godfather a man who'd always been strong and courageous in the face of any obstacle. Yet here he was terrified of everything and everything, completely broken by what Aisen had done.

For that and that alone Yuri hated Aisen. It was painful to accept, he'd always looked for the good in people. But Aisen had gone too far! He wanted to kill the man. He wanted to make him suffer. He wanted justice for his godfather.

Gwendal paused and set down the journal he'd been reading from. "After Aisen Esters was caught attempting to Kidnap Lord Weller, we investigated all of the officers in his unit. Everyone else was clean, while we were searching Wolfram found several handwritten receipts. One of them was for 4 4oz packets of an aphrodisiac called Lover's Passion. The healer who gave it to him is here to testify to the fact that Aisen was apprised of the proper dosage for someone of Lord Weller's height and general weight. he was also apprised of the _side effects _brought on by an over dose."

He turned his attention fully on Yuri then, "With Your permission my king I would like to introduce Healer Jacobs."

Yuri gestured his acceptance and watched as the healer came to stand before them. he waited for a moment, looking the man over and gauging him as his advisors had taught him. after a moment he spoke. "Healer Jacobs, is it true that that man over there" he gestured at Aisen. "Bought Lover's passion from you several months ago?"

"Yes sire, it is." Jacobs replied calmly.

Yuri inclined his head, "At that time did Mr. Esters inquire after the uses of his newly acquired aphrodisiac?"

"Sire?"

Yuri sighed, "Did he ask you questions pertaining to the drug?"

"Yes sir, he did."

"What did he ask?" Yuri pressed.

Jacobs sighed. "He wanted to know if the drug would make his lover more sensitive to touch, if it would make his lover easier to arouse, and increase stamina. He also wanted to know if it would aid or hinder the process of conception."

Yuri nodded. "What was the answer?"

"I told him that it would defiantly increase his lover's sensitivity to touch, and it would make him easier to arouse. I also warned him that the higher the amount ingested the easier it would be to stimulate arousal and the higher the touch sensitivity. In addition to that the drug does increase stamina, and increases the chances of conception."

"Did he enquire after the possible side effects of the drug?" Yuri asked. His attention was divided between the healer, Aisen, and Conrad (who was currently in his mother's arms). He burned with embarrassment for his Godfather. In the nearly 6 years he'd known the man, he'd learned that Conrad was an intensely proud and private person. Aisen's assault, and this public trial, had to be something strait out of hell for Conrart. Yuri knew that on some level he was responsible for Conrad's current discomfort. He'd ordered the trial to be made public to protect Conrart's honor and reputation; he hadn't expected Conrad to actually attend.

He turned his attention back to Healer Jacobs when the man spoke. "Yes my lord he did. I warned him to be absolutely sure of his lover's willingness before he allowed them to ingest the aphrodisiac, since given properly it ups sensitivity and arousal and makes conception easier. However if to much is given it robs the taker of the ability to say no. it also increases the chances of a miscarriage in the first and third trimester."

"So if Aisen gave Lord Weller more then he should have then he would have been robbing the man of his ability to even say no?" Yuri inquired, stressing the point for the 10 noble lords.

Healer Jacobs inclined his head. "that is correct my lord."

"One last question," Yuri replied calmly, "did he inquire after the proper dosage?"

"He asked what the proper dosage would be for a young man, of about 6 foot 2 inches, and a muscular build, he estimated weight to be about 148 lbs. I told him the proper dose would be 1.5 oz." Healer Jacobs replied evenly.

Yuri nodded his thanks and dismissed the man before gesturing to Gwendal to continue.

Gwendal rose to his feet opened the journal, and began to read. "I paid my niece and nephews to distract my lover, making a game of it. A competition. Every time they got my beloved to turn away from his drink I added a pinch more of the Aphrodisiac. In the end I mixed a full three and three quarters packets of Lovers Passion with almost three mugs of ale. I let my beloved's men think he'd drank to much. Told them I would see to it he got home safely. He didn't resist when i – I t."

Abruptly Gwendal clapped a hand over his mouth shoved the leather bound journal into Lord von Wincott's hands, managing to get "what needs to be read is marked" out before he bolted of the dais.

A minute later the sounds of someone reliving there lunch could be heard across the courtyard.

Lord van Wincott, blinked in mild surprise and rose to his feet, flipping the book open he paused for a second eyes glued to the page in front of him, the blood draining from his face. Finally he began to read, his voice shaking. "He didn't resist when I led him up the tavern stairs and into my rooms. Though he put up a token protest when I removed his pants; it was nothing – Just a virgin's modesty."

~~~***~~~

Day 149, 1235hrs

~~~***~~~

Aster blinked when Lord von Voltaire bolted, he'd forgotten the man was Conrart's elder brother. His heart ached for Conrad, Yozak and their family. He'd known the two men for years. Fury and disgust warred with shame and guilt when he realized the one thing Conrart hadn't told him. his friend had been raped in _His Tavern_! While he was down stairs cleaning tables. While his wife and children slept just down the hall!

If the King didn't Kill his brother he would!

He'd worked hard to make sure his tavern was a safe place. he prided himself in the fact that people could crash in the upstairs rooms, for a small fee, (or in return for some form of labor) if they were to drunk to be safe on there own.

He'd thought Aisen was just going to put the man to bed in one of the upstairs rooms. They'd been friends long enough that he didn't even charge Conrart and Yozak for the use of those upstairs rooms; it wasn't like the used them often. He'd planed on teasing Conrad about overt indulging in the morning. Now he was thankful he hadn't.

Conrad had left so quickly that morning/noon, that he hadn't had the chance.

_Aisen had hurt his friend, in his tavern no less! He and his brother were going to be having a long talk – and it was going to be his fists that did the verbalizing._

_How dare he!_

~~~***~~~

Day 149, 1245hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak was worried. Conrart was cowering against him as Lord von Wincott read seemingly random, sections of that bastard's journal. He'd tried to talk Conrart out of being present for this, but Conrad had been determined to stop being a victim. So much as he'd hated himself for it – he'd caved.

He'd asked Conrad on three separate occasions if he wanted to leave, but each time Conrad had turned him down. Conrad had tears on his cheeks, when Lord von Wincott turned his attention to him. Yozak cursed and wrapped his arm around Conrart – pulling him closer and offering what little comfort he could. He should have seen this coming. He should have prepared Conrart for this eventuality. But he'd thought Gwendal would be presiding over the case. It hadn't occurred to him that they might Question Conrad.

Lord von Wincott asked his questions of Conrart in a kind and alarmingly gentle voice. The man had even gone so far as to crouch down, rather than tower over the seated man he was questioning. Yozak could tell the man was doing his best not to alarm Conrart, but still he could feel his friend and lover shaking in his arms. Conrad's voice, when he answered, shook and occasionally the proud man stuttered.

"I said no," Conrart replied to one of Lord von Wincott's seemingly endless and repetitive questions. "I-I b-begged him to stop; but he – he didn't. it hurt and he, he didn't care. I – I thought it wa-was o-over when he – when he," Conrad made a rude hand gesture, pantomiming the act he couldn't bring himself to verbalize.

Lord von Wincott raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that, you going to have to verbalize it."

Yozak could see the sorrow in the man's eyes, but he still couldn't help the wave of rage and haterd for the man for what he was putting Conrad through.

"when he – when he p-pulled out." Conrad sounded so lost, and so very young and small. " i-I was w-wrong. He – he just forced me in-into a d-different p-po-position, and did- did it again."

Conrart broke down then turning his head he sobbed into Yozak's chest. Yozak held him, rubbing his shoulders and whispering soothing words.

"I'm sorry," Lord von Wincott said simply, "but I'm afraid I have one more question." He paused and took breath. "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

Conrad stiffened and started to hyperventilate. Okay he was going to kill the man!

It took Conrad a few moments but at last he managed, to answer the question between sobs and gasps for breath. "I – I – c-couldn't… I tried… I couldn't… make… my body do …what … what I … wanted! … I … I had… had to fight … just… just to … verbalize. i… I couldn't …stop him."

"Thank you." Lord von Wincott replied gently resting his hand on Conrad's shoulder.

Conrad flincked and cringed away from the man's hands. Yozak alarmed, gathered him into his lap and cradled him there. Again he offered to take Conrad home, and again Conrad turned him down refusing to back down. So he just sat there with Conrad in his arms, doing his best to calm and comfort the man.

Outside he was calm and gentle, but on the inside he wanted nothing more then to hand Conrad to his mother march across the podium and strangle Aisen. He wanted to rip the man apart with his bare hands. to flay him alive, roll him in a vat of salt, pour vinegar over him and leave him for dead in the woods somewhere! but he held his piece, and did his best to calm Conrad.

Murdering Aisen wouldn't accomplish anything.

It wouldn't stop the night terrors it wouldn't change the fact that Conrad was facing a very, very difficult pregnancy. It wouldn't make Conrad miraculously start sleeping through the night. It wouldn't give the other twin back its life. It wouldn't change the fact that one of Conrad's precious children was dead; it wouldn't put that baby safely in Conrad's arms. And it wouldn't change the fact that Conrad jumped at shadows because he no longer felt safe in his own bedchambers. 

But none of that changed the fact that he wanted to see Aisen suffer a million gruesome and agonizing deaths for every minute of pain and suffering that Conrad had had to endure and would continue to endure until he finally healed!

Closing his eyes he ignored his feelings and put his energy towards something productive – calming Conrad down.


	23. Chapter 23

~~~***~~~

Day 149, 1300hrs

~~~***~~~

Katelyn didn't know what to think. She'd believed her little brother when he'd told her he'd found love. Just like she'd believed him when he'd told them he was getting married, and had believed him when he'd sadly admitted to the fact that his lover had for some reason started playing hard to get after they'd made love. He was her baby brother so of course she'd refused to believe him capable of rape. She'd visited him before the start of his trial. His story about his lover crying rape when his lover's brother found out about the product of their tryst, made sense – after all Aisen wasn't capable of doing what he'd been accused of.

She'd been furious with her brother's lover. How dare that upstart never worked a day in all of his pampered life noble, accuse her brother of such a heinous act just so he didn't have to face the consequences of his actions? How dare he put her baby brother through this just so his reputation didn't suffer?

She'd yelled at the elder of her two younger brother's when Aster had taken the noble's side. She'd called him a traitor and it had digressed from there. She'd never known such fury as what she felt the second she'd laid eyes on that man. He'd shuffled forward putting on a grand act cringing and cowering, playing the traumatized victim.

She hated him for that.

He'd been in another man's arms, and then there was his mother. Had the man deceived her or was she just going along with it?

She'd been furious when that woman had come over to defend her spawn. Heartedly agreeing with her own mother when she told the woman exactly what she thought of her little whore's character.

Katelyn had also shared her mother's horror at her father's decision to 'keep an open mind.' According to Tomlen, Lord Weller (for all he was quite young) was a highly decorated and respected officer, and reported to be a very honorable man.

Couldn't he see that, that just gave the man more reason to lie?

She'd hated the man, and couldn't wait to see him publically humiliated when his lies blew up in his face.

The problem was, the longer the trial went the more she was beginning to believe the man's claim. She knew her brother well enough that she recognized his journal entries as his by the way they were worded. She couldn't believe it –

Didn't want to believe it!

How could Aisen have been so stupid?

Stalking a noble?

Drugging a man?

Breaking and entering?

Oh by the Great One, the little idiot!

Lord von Voltaire bolting away to vomit had been startling and she hadn't understood the significant of it until Aster had informed her of the man's relationship to Lord Weller. She'd simply sat there, trying desperately not to vomit as Lord von Wincott read several passages from her brother's journal.

Passages that described in some detail, exactly what her brother had done to the cowering man who sat across from them.

The hardest part to deal with was that it was in Aisen's own words.

She wanted to knock that smug look off of her youngest brother's face.

She had children of her own, and she couldn't help wondering how she would feel where she in her brother's victim's mother's place. Or her own Mother's for that matter.

She wanted to cry when the Lord had asked his questions of the victim.

It was horrible.

Just horrible

And the worst part was – that she could hear her mother muttering "lies, all lies, there just trying to hurt my baby" over and over again.

She didn't know what to think. On the one hand Aisen was her baby brother. On the other, Lord Weller had been reduced to a shivering, sobbing mess in the arms of the large red-head who sat beside him. His mother was rubbing small soothing circles on the man's back as he sobbed.

~~~***~~~

Day 149, 1320hrs

~~~***~~~

Yuri shifted in his seat doing his best to keep a firm grip on the Maou as Lord von Wincott detailed the mental abuse Conrart had suffered through while Aisen hurt him. The man had kept up a sick parody of loving words and quasi lover's talk while he'd tortured his victim. Yuri turned his head and glanced over at Gwendal, who had a chillingly cold expression on his face, his eyes lit with pure fury.

Yuri followed Gwendal's gaze until his eyes landed on Conrad. The man sat there quietly, curled up in Yozak's protective embrace. His head was tucked under Yozak's chin and he had his face buried in the other man's shoulder.

He wanted to cry just looking at the once proud captain of his guard. It had gotten to the point that Conrad didn't seem to care about his pride. The man he'd met nearly 6 years ago never would have sat in Yozak's lap, and hid in his friend's arms like this.

At least not in public.

He'd seen Conrart curl up in Yozak's arms a time or two, but it had always been late at night, when he'd dropped by Conrad's quarters.

He closed his eyes and forcibly turned away from the sight of his broken godfather. He needed to keep himself free of prejudice – justice had to prevail and in order for that to happen he had to put aside his personal feelings.

But still it was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

Particularly when he found out that the bastard had kept calling Conrad 'good boy' and 'beloved' while he'd been hurting him. Aisen had professed his undying love, and told Conrart that they belonged together, that he owned him. Owned his body, and could control pleasure and pain.

He'd even told Conrart he would follow him for an eternity and that Conrad would never be free of him - not even in death.

Tragically Conrad had apparently cried out for his mate, in pain and fear, calling for the one person that he knew (even in his drug educed lethargy) he could trust to shelter and protect him.

Aisen had used the soft sound of Yozak's name escaping Conrart's mouth as an excuse to brutalize Conrad even more. He'd bitten down savagely on Conrad's body where the neck met the shoulder – tearing open the flesh.

Yuri closed his eyes and forced down his own rage, before making the mistake of turning to look at his godfather. Conrad was doing his level best to disappear in Yozak's lap. The color had drained completely from Yozak's face and Yuri could see the fury in the other man's normally bright ice blue eyes.

A few minutes later Lord von Wincott finished his horrifying descriptions of that night as seen through Aisen's eyes. Sighing the man asked for permission to present them with the healer who'd seen to Conrart the morning after his ordeal.

Gisela was the picture of military perfection that morning her green eyes hard as she came to stand before him. He took a deep breath and then began to question her on Conrart's condition that morning. He hated to do it but he asked for clarification when she described Conrad as being scared, raw bleeding and bruised. Much as he wanted to protect what little bit of Conrad's dignity that had survived this travesty, he needed the whole picture before he could handle Aisen.

"Blood ran to his knees," Gisela clarified. "There was livid bruising at his hips. It looked as though he'd been bent over and slammed repeatedly into a table. There were also hand shaped bruises, littering his body under his clothing. His right shoulder had been bitten hard enough at the junction of the neck that it nearly severed one of the muscles. In addition to that his throat was raw -"

"Raw as in he'd screamed himself hoarse?" Lord von Kaarblenecoff inquired.

Gisela shook her head, her expression sad. "No," she replied at last "As if something relatively large had been shoved down his throat without regards for his comfort."

Yuri blanched, he may have been young and relatively innocent, but even he got that!"

He glanced over at Aisen, who was making rude hand gestures at Conrart with a smug look on his face.

The sick bastard!

~~~***~~~

Day 149, 1432hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak shifted and pulled Conrart closer to him, holding the younger man to his chest. He'd just finished testifying to what he'd walked in on. In addition to what he remembered (all of it verbatim) of the argument between Conrart and Aisen that he'd stumbled upon the day he'd come home. Now sitting there with Conrart cradled in his arms he waited for them to finish talking about exactly what Aisen had intended to do with and to Conrart had he not walked in when he did.

He felt his temperature rise, his blood boiling, as some primal part of his being screamed at him to get up and kill Aisen. Somehow he kept his seat, despite the fact that it had been revealed that Aisen had intended to make Conrart sleep on the ground until he learned respect.

He was completely appalled.

He listened quietly stroking Conrart's hair and rubbing small circles on his friend's back while Gwendal described – in detail- how he'd gone to visit Aisen and given him the news of Conrad's miscarriage. He confessed his hope that the information would give Aisen enough of a Jolt that it made him leave Conrad alone.

"Aisen told me he would just 'beat Conrart, until he lost the worthless single child, and then take him again and again until he was again heavy with his children' -" Gwendal replied quietly to one of Yuri's inquirers.

He was cut off by Aisen. The bastard was ranting about how useless the single child was to his plans. Screaming at Conrart for humiliating him like this, and threatening to make him very very sorry the second they were properly wed. The bastard actually told Conrad he was going to spend the rest of his life on he's knees like the worthless half-breed he was.

"You'll be lucky if I allow you any contact with my children!" Aisen Yelled. "After we're married you are taking me to the Weller lands, where you will have that abomination taken care of! Then you are going to lie down and be very grateful that I'm even still willing to use you as a vessel for bringing my children into this world. You worthless half-breed piece of shit! You should consider yourself lucky if I even let you anywhere near my children after their born. You are going to spend the rest of your life locked in a room until you learn to behave and be properly grateful that someone like me is even willing to give a worthless little whore like you the time of day!"

Anything else he may have said was cut off when Yuri finally lost control. The boy's black hair lengthened, his pupils contracting to mere slits, as fury over took him. Overhead thunder clouds rolled in, lightning flashed and a single bird launched itself from its perch on the wall crying 'bad-omen' as it took to the skies. Lightning flashed, crashing to the ground mere feet away from Aisen – making the sociopath's hair stand on end.

"Normally it is not in my nature to kill," the Maou spoke, "But rather to forgive and to give everyone the chance to make amends. However today you go too far! You would purposely kill one of your own children simply because a mistake you made means that that child no longer fits into your schemas! How dare you! You call Lord Weller a worthless half breed. Yet he is willing to keep and care for the child you sired without his consent. He is a far better man then you. Now you will face my justice! To keep you from endangering the lives and virtues of my people I hereby sentence you to death and will carry out your sentence now."

Yozak didn't know how or why or when but somehow Conrart had wiggled free of his grasp and flung himself between his godson and his abuser.

"Yuri no!" he yelled, drawing the enraged maou's attention away from Aisen.

The maou cocked his head to the side. "I will have Justice Lord Weller, he hurt you and ended the life of an innocent child before it had a chance to draw its first breath. Yet you defend this monster, why? Are you truly that broken?"

Conrart shook his head. "I do not defend him, my lord. Yuri. I am defending you! I know how killing changes people, and I know what it feels like to have blood on your hands. Don't do that to yourself Yuri. Not over me. Please? I couldn't live with myself knowing that you'd lost that little bit of innocence over me. Please, find another way."

Yuri looked at Conrad for a minute. The man simply stood there, before his infuriated king, shaking like a leaf in a gale. Finally the maou spoke. "For you lord Weller, I will spare his miserable life. I thank you for your loyalty to me even in this."

Conrart's knees buckled.

"Yozak," Yuri called, "Take Conrad home. Today's stress and the weather will not be good for him."

Yozak was at Conrart's side in an instant. Kneeling down he hesitated not sure if he should help the smaller man up or pick him up. Conrad solved his dilemma for him by attempting to stand back up. Carefully he pulled Conrad into his arms. Supporting him both emotionally and physically as he they turned to walk away.

Behind them he could still hear the Maoh handing down Aisen's sentence above the still crashing thunder and violent winds. "Aisen Esters, I hereby order you to change your ways, and rather then end your life I hereby banish you from this kingdom. For a period of 18 years, if at that time you have truly come to be repentant for your actions then you may once again walk the land to which you were born. But you are to have no contact with Lord Conrart Weller or his children."

Yuri hadn't even finished before Aisen's mother began screaming about the injustice of it all. She called Conrad a whore and a few other vial phrases. Yozak horrified, pulled Conrad closer, offering him a little comfort as they walked.

But it was Aisen's words that truly startled and appalled him. "I took your virginity! You belong to me, you worthless whore! Nobody will ever want you after this you virtue-less harlot."

Conrad stiffened in his arms, and he whispered "I'm still here, I still love you." Into Conrad's ear as they walked.

"Particularly not with a worthless bastard Child!" Aisen shouted.

That was it! Conrad spun around in his arms – and for a minute he saw the lion of Luttenberg glaring at Aisen from out of Conrad's dull eyes. "Don't flatter yourself!" Conrart snapped. "Of all the thing you stole from me my virtue wasn't among them! As For _MY CHILD,_ She has more worth then you!"

Yozak startled by what Conrad had just admitted to in front of the other nobles and realizing the social and political danger the man was now in, scooped him up in his arms and carried him - bridle style - back into the palace and up to his rooms. Headless of the heavy rain that was falling around them.

He was so focused on Conrart that he didn't realize they had company until after he'd gotten his friend dried off and tucked into bed. A now dry Yozak was gently carding a hand through Conrad's hair and softly singing a lullaby to the half dozing brunet when Gwendal cleared his throat. Yozak looked up and found Gwendal standing at the entrance to Conrad's bedchambers, with Wolfram, Aster, Yuri, Gisela, Günter and Lady Cecilia at his side.

"In the morning I'm taking a small platoon of men and escorting Aisen off of Mazoku lands. I'll be gone for about 2 three weeks. I trust you to keep him safe Yozak."

~~~***~~~

AN. Alright another chapter done. Read and review please. For thouse of you who wanted to see Aisen fry when Yuri struck him with lightning. So did I, but he's needed for another part of the story. Please read and review.


	24. Chapter 24

~~~***~~~

Day 525, 0300hrs

~~~***~~~

Conrad was brought out of his thoughts by a particularly bad cramp. The handle of his tea cup snapped under the pressure of his hand, and fell to the floor where in shattered upon impact. He cried out. Gisela had warned him that this was normal, his body's way of preparing to deliver his baby. Still the cramps had gotten a lot worse over the course of the last few hours. He defiantly wasn't going to be getting back to sleep tonight. Perhaps he'd better go see Gisela in the morning.

He took a deep breath, slipped off the couch and carefully bent down to clean up the shards of his broken tea cup. After cleaning up his mess he got himself a new cup and settled himself down on the sofa – gritting his teeth against another cramp. He shifted slightly trying to alleviate the pain in his lower back.

Less than three weeks after Aisen's trial, the rampant rumor mill had become too much for him, and Yozak had taken him to a small disused hunting lodge located just outside of a small village on Weller lands, they'd stayed there for nearly six months. He'd come home wearing the pendant that hung around his neck and had been married just two weeks later. Ironically the small velvet ball had come with him. In some ways he'd been afraid to let the thing go. Afraid that if he left it behind the world would spiral away and he would wake to find that everything Yozak had done for him was nothing but a dream.

Afraid that he'd wake to find Aisen in his bed, after the council forced them to wed

It hadn't been till nearly a month after the trial that he'd realized just how expensive a gift that little rattling ball truly was. Velvet was expensive (even scrap velvet) and the ball was made of plush rich velvet. He was ashamed to even think about it now, but he'd scolded Yozak for getting his unborn child such an expensive gift. In fact he hadn't stopped ranting until Yozak gently grabbed his shoulders and firmly but kindly informed him that it was his money and if he felt like spending a week's pay on a ball – it was his decision to make.

He smiled just looking at the little thing sitting innocently on his shelf.

He glanced around his rooms, they were very similar and yet all most completely different from his old quarters. When they'd returned from their visit to the Weller lands he'd discovered that Yozak, Gisela, Günter, Yuri, his lady mother, and both of his brothers had collaborated to move him out of his old quarters while they'd been away. As Yuri put it – they'd moved him back into the royal wing with the rest of the family, were he belonged. He'd blushed a bright red, when Yuri informed him that the palace guard had been informed about Yozak.

Apparently none of them had been too surprised.

Another cramp hit him, and he must have cried out in pain, however softly, because suddenly his beloved husband was at his side. Yozak sat beside him on the couch and took the tea cup from him. He set the delicate thing on the table before gently wrapping him in his strong arms. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Conrart nodded against his shoulder. "Can't sleep," he replied quietly.

"Nightmare?" Yozak inquired.

"Yes," Conrad answered, a bit embarrassed by the admission.

Yozak sighed, "Aisen again?"

Conrad nodded into his shoulder, "my back hurts to, and the cramps are making me uncomfortable to." he snuggled closer to Yozak – taking comfort in the other man's familiar warmth.

Yozak's hand slid down until it rested on top of Conrad's distended stomach. "You should see Gisela." He said after a moment of absent rubbing.

"I intend to, in the morning."

"It's morning now – I'll go get her. You just relax and put you feet up."

"Yozak, its only 3am let the poor woman sleep. I'll go see her as soon as the sun rises."

"No, I'll go get her first thing in the morning."

Conrad knew he wasn't going to win this argument, so he caved. "Alright, you'll go get Gisela in the morning and I'll wait here."

"Right now, I want you to come back to bed." Yozak said calmly, his hands deftly messaging Conrart's shoulders.

Conrad resisted the urge to melt against his husband, and shook his head. "I can't sleep – my back hurts."

Yozak kissed his temple. "I know, but its cold, and despite being pregnant you are still rather thin –except for your baby bump. Come on let's get you back into bed where it's warm. You can lie down – on your side – and I'll give you a back rub and a bit of a massage. If you still can't sleep that's fine. At least you'll be warm and comfortable. I'll even stay up and read to you if you like. I meant what I had engraved on that pendent. I'll always be there for you." He yawned "even at three in the morning."

Conrad laughed, "thank you."

"do you want me to carry you?" Yozak asked rising from the sofa.

Conrad shook his head, "no, thank you."

"Alright," Yozak said, "I'll go fluff your pillows and warm up the massage oil." He patted Conrart on the shoulder and headed back into their bedchambers.

Conrad smiled and followed his husband at a much slower waddling pace. "One more month." He muttered. "And then you'll be in my arms and I'll be able to walk normally again." He paused and added. "I can't wait to actually meet you, little one."

Apparently his child took him literally.

Another cramp washed over him and he doubled over in pain. Suppressing the urge to cry out, knowing it would bring Yozak back to him at a run. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the cramp. This one was lasting far longer than the others.

_Maybe he should send Yozak to get Gisela now. _

Then he felt it –

A flood of warmth and shocking cold running down his legs

He looked down, stupidly, despite already knowing exactly what he would see. His leggings and the hem of his night shirt were soaked through and he was standing in a pool of liquid. He blinked, he didn't think this was good.

"Yozak," he called, "We're going to have a baby."

Yozak's answering laugh drifted out of the bedchambers, "You're just now realizing this?" he asked jovially.

Conrad rolled his eyes and called back, "No I mean we're going to have a baby right now."

"What?!"

"I think I'm in labor." Conrad replied.

Yozak bolted out of their bedroom and seemed to simply appear at his side. He looked down taking in the same sight Conrad was currently staring at. He blinked and stepped closer to Conrad. Conrad blinked when Yozak deftly stripped him of his sodden leggings. The shirt followed.

Conrad watched quietly, mildly surprised when Yozak balled the fabric up in one hand.

"Spread your legs a bit." The other man ordered.

Conrart blinked and did as he was told, watching Yozak's every move. He managed not to Jump when Yozak carefully cleaned the fluid off of his legs.

"Now that you're mostly clean, let's get you back into bed. Then I'll go get Gisela, or find someone who can take word to her. Then I'll come back and be with you. Okay?" Yozak told him as he carefully scooped him up into his arms.

Conrad nodded into his shoulder.

Yozak set him down onto the bed, lifted his legs slightly and pulled the blankets up around him. Conrad settled himself back against the pillows Yozak had quickly fluffed for him, and smiled when his husband gently kissed his cheek before turning and leaving the room at a run.

~~~***~~~

Day 525 0325hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak bolted out of the door that led into his quarters and turned down the hall. He wasn't ashamed to admit it, he was terrified. Gisela had warned them of the possibility of Conrad either miscarrying or delivering early in the third trimester. With scarcely a month left – he'd thought they'd beaten the odds. Now he just prayed that come sun rise he would still have a husband, and that their child would be safely in Conrad's arms.

He wasn't stupid he knew just how dangerous this was for both Conrart and the baby.

He ran through the halls, cursing the lack of Guards inside the Royal wing, and kept right on running until he ran into someone.

Literally

The impact sent whoever he'd run into crashing to the ground, and Yozak stumbled to a halt. He glanced down and felt himself flush at the sight of his king clad in his PJ's sitting on the floor. He was terrified, but not of Yuri, Conrad was in labor. He needed to get Gisela, but he also needed to be with Conrad.

He knew he had no right to order his king to do anything, but at that moment he really didn't care. Conrart and their unborn child could be in serious trouble.

"Get Gisela, Conrad's in labor!" he ordered sharply, ignoring the fact that Yuri was his king – at that moment he would have given the same order to the great one himself.

That said he turned and bolted back to his quarters Content in the knowledge that Yuri would do as he sort of asked.

~~~***~~~

Yuri blinked at the spot Yozak had just been standing in completely surprised, then the other man's words registered with his tired brain. Conrad was in Labor, and almost a month prematurely.

That so wasn't good!

He scrambled to his feet and ran in the direction of Gisela's quarters.

He was worried, he didn't know much about childbirth, but he did realize that this could be dangerous for both his godfather and the man's unborn child.

He finally reached Gisela's quarters and began pounding franticly on the door. A few minutes later Gisela answered the door, clad in a robe.

"Conrad's in labor!" Yuri said by way of explanation, and found himself shoved out of the way as Gisela took off down the hall.

He took off after her, determined to gather the rest of the family and wait, until they had news.

~~~***~~~

Day 525, 0342

~~~***~~~

Gisela ran for all she was worth across the castle, if Conrad was in Labor, both he and his unborn child were in danger. She took slim comfort in the fact that it was Yuri she'd found at her door and not Yozak that at least meant that Conrad still had the support of his husband.

She didn't bother to knock when she reached the doors to their Quarters, she just let herself in. she could here Conrart crying out as another contraction washed over him.

She couldn't help smiling at the sight that awaited her when she entered the bedchambers. Conrad was sitting in bed in a mostly reclined position, using Yozak as a backrest. Yozak was gently rubbing Conrad's shoulders, and keeping up a litany of soothing words and soft comforting sounds.

She pulled the covers aside so that she could examine Conrart, softly ordering him to bend his knees and spread his legs so that she could do her Job.

Conrad did as he was told, crying out as another contraction hit him.

That set the contractions at less than 3 minutes apart. That was alarming, particularly when coupled with the fact that his birthing canal had yet to fully open, let alone dilate.

The opening in males had the consistency of soft scar tissue. It split open along the seam, but sometimes in first pregnancies, and in men who'd given birth to several children, the canal didn't open completely – the canal would begin to dilate, but the opening would be held together by a few stubborn, strips of skin.

It looked like that was what was currently happening to Conrart, if the little flap of skin holding the opening mostly closed didn't tear soon, she'd have no choice but to cut it. She needed to see how much time they had.

Briskly she examined him, gently manhandling his distended belly to see if his child was in the right position. It was. She asked questions trying to determine just how long he'd been in labor and how long ago his water had broken.

Alarmingly his water had broken almost 30 minutes ago, and from the sounds of it he'd likely been in labor for the last few days, and hadn't known it.

She didn't have much time.

This baby was coming and it was coming now.

She estimated Conrart would be a mother sometime in the next hour, two at most.

She didn't have a choice, she'd have to cut through that bit of skin now, if he wasn't open and fully dilated by the time the baby was in the canal (and that could be any minute now) the blood loss from the child tearing through that flap of skin or worse the canal itself – could kill Conrad.

At best it would render him barren.

She met Yozak's eyes and gave Conrad a reassuring smile, "I give it less than an hour till this child arrives." She said simply. "There's a minor complication, though. The birthing canal is being held partly closed by a flap of skin. I'm going to have to cut it."

Conrad and Yozak blanched.

She looked at Yozak, "where's your dagger?" she asked simply.

"Top drawer." Yozak replied simply.

Gisela walked over liberated the blade and set it down on the bed then she went and picked up a lit candle. She needed to sterilize the blade – fire was the best way to do that. It was going to be painful, but it would keep Conrad from bleeding out.

Conrart squirmed when she approached him with the blade, the gifts of their people assured that Conrart had never actually had to have a wound cauterized before, and having her cut through him and cauterize the gash at the same time was likely not something he even wanted to think about.

She looked up at Yozak as she settled herself between Conrart's legs blade in hand. "Hold him still." She ordered gently but firmly. "This is going to hurt."

That said she waited quietly while Yozak wrapped his arms around Conrad's shoulders cradling him to his chest and restraining him in one move. Then bracing her left hand on the inside of his thigh, in an attempt to keep him from kicking her, she deftly sliced through the offending strip of skin.

Conrart screamed and jerked in Yozak's arms, but to his credit he didn't kick at her.

She channeled some of her magic through her hands and set about soothing his burned skin. She couldn't use her gift to heal the incision as she would have done had the baby been full term and Conrart fully dilated. She couldn't risk it, not with both Conrart's and the baby's lives hanging in the balance. She needed her magic just in case. Hopefully she'd be able to heal the burn after the baby was born. If not Conrad would simply have to endure a few days of discomfort.

She spent the next 45 minutes, delivering Conrart's baby.

"Okay, one last push Conrart, that's it you're doing fine." She told him as the child finally slid free of his body and into her waiting hands. Deftly she cut the cord and handed Conrad his baby. Trying not to laugh at Yozak's overjoyed shout of "I'm a father."

~~~***~~~

Day 525, 0446 hrs

~~~***~~~

Yozak slid out from behind Conrad took one look at their little girl and, completely lost it. "I'm a father," he shouted and ran from the room keeping up that mantra. He probably would have kept right on running through the castle, until he woke both the living and the dead had he not opened their front door and come face to face with his extended family.

"I'm a father!" he yelled. "She's beautiful my little girl, I'm a father, she's the most beautiful little girl in the world."

Even little Greta laughed.

"What's her name?" Cecilia asked.

He paused, "I don't know I ran out before we could name her." He replied already halfway back into his quarters. Behind him he could here his family laughing at his over enthusiasm.

He skidded to a stop beside his laughing mate. Conrart was gazing down at their newly born child, a look of combined adoration and fear on his beautiful face. Yozak settled himself down beside his family noting the way the tiny squirming bundle in his love's arms closely resembled Conrad.

She had a soft halo of brown hair, only a shade or two lighter than her mother's, however, it was her beautiful purple eyes that caught and held his attention. Gently he placed his hand on Conrad's shoulder, "You know it's a shame I don't remember my father, mother once told me he had beautiful purple eyes."

Conrart blinked at him, than he smiled, and handed him their small daughter. "What's her name?" he asked.

Yozak blinked, it was true among their people it was the father who named a child, but he hadn't expected Conrad to give him that honor.

He had the perfect name for her already. A name he knew would serve his beautiful daughter well. a name that would reaffirm how much he already loved her every time somebody said it – besides it truly suited her.

"Ysolde." He told Conrart. "Her name is Ysolde."

As he'd expected his husband recognized the name immediately. "Yozak, are you sure? I-I'm honored you would even consider it, but are you sure you want her to have your mother's name?"

Yozak smiled at Conrad, and replied calmly. "The name means beautiful, and it reminds me of my mother's strength, both of will and of character. It suits her. Besides I always told you I was going to name any girl child I had after my mother. And Ysolde is my daughter, even if that bastard sired her. She is perfect and she's ours. The name is hers, now, and I'm sure she will not only live up to it, but surpass the many women who carried it before her."

Conrart smiled, and brushed away a single stray tear, before holding out his arms for their daughter. "Hello little Ysolde, welcome to the world," He said, and then added in a soft whisper "thank you for giving me something to live for."

Yozak shifted and wrapped his arm around his husband's thin shoulders. "I love you both." He said sincerely. "You are my world." He paused and glanced up at Gisela.

The healer had a small smile on her face as she watched them. "As I told Conrad while you were busy having a fit of joy, I want him to rest for the next two days, and let me know if there's any lingering discomfort. But it's okay for him to go on short walks and to have visitors, as long as he takes it easy he'll be fine."

Yozak chuckled "that's a good thing since the rest of the family is right outside."

"I'll let them in when I leave. Congratulations to you both."

~~~***~~~

Day 525, 0450

~~~***~~~

Gwendal had been terrified when Yuri awoke him with the news of Conrad's labor. Conrad wasn't due for another month. He hoped Gisela could stop the birth and again stabilize his brother's child, but he didn't know if she could. He'd tried to reassure his wife and get her to go back to sleep but the woman had refused insisting on coming with him to wait outside his little brother's door. They hadn't been the first to arrive, but they had been close. Only their mother had gotten their before him. Yuri, Greta and Wolfram had been the last to arrive.

He was worried from inside Conrad's rooms they could hear the man crying out in pain. It seemed that Gisela hadn't been able to stop the birth, and it seemed Conrad's difficult pregnancy had led to a difficult delivery.

It seemed like an eternity before they heard Yozak's initial shout of joy coupled with the throaty wail of a newly born infant.

He couldn't help laughing at the man, but he admitted to being annoyed when the door closed behind Yozak.

A few minutes later the door opened to reveal a weary but smiling Gisela, "A healthy baby girl," she said simply. "Both mother and baby are doing well, Conrad will be in a bit of discomfort for the next few days to a week as the birthcanal disappears and his womb shrinks back down. Other than that he's fine. You may visit with him, but try not to over stimulate him, he needs his rest." That said she walked away.

Gwendal led his wife into his little brother's rooms following his lady mother. Isabella settled herself on the edge of Conrad's bed. "She's beautiful Conrart." She said kindly. "What's her name?"

"Ysolde," Conrart replied without looking up from the now yawning bundle in his arms. "After Yozak's mother."

"It's a beautiful name," Yuri commented.

Ysolde's little thumb made its way to her mouth, and in that moment Gwendal knew this little girl was going to have her uncle wrapped very tightly around her little finger. She was just too cute.

He only heard his mother's next words because he was standing at her shoulder, and even there he nearly missed it.

'Dan Hiri, you would be proud of your son. Ysolde, you and your husband would be proud of your son as well.' she whispered before walking over to Conrad's side and gently kissing his forehead. "She's beautiful baby."

Conrart glanced up at her giving his thanks before turning his attention back to his newborn daughter.

Gwendal smiled slightly – all was right again Conrart was almost healed, he was safe and happily married. Yuri and Wolfram were married, mother was dating Raven who was currently standing a little ways apart from the rest of the family. He had his wife and a child of his own on the way.

Yes life – for now at least – was perfect.

~~~***~~~

A.N. thanks for reading this is the last chapter of part 1. I'll start posting part 2 soon. Thanks for reading. Please read and review.


End file.
